Homicide: The Death of Serena
by crystaldove
Summary: It is done! The final chapter is loaded! Please review.
1. The day from Hell

Hi loyal readers

Hi loyal readers! I know I should be finishing 'Can Love that's Lost be Found' and 'A Tangent in the Future' (Hint: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THOSE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY…THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVE, THE MORE I WILL BE COMPELLED TO FINISHED) and I will, I promise! I told you that it would talk some time because I was typing from my manuscript. This little jewel has been on my computer for almost a year and I decided to post; I hope you enjoy this one.

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON… I made a wish and blew out the candles and nope…not mine.

****

***PLEASE REVIEW***

Homicide: Death of Serena

__

A work by Crystaldove

September 17 – 6:19 p.m.- Tsukino Household

"Serena, I am sick and tired of these horrible grades. Do you even have a brain in that head of yours? Why can't you be like your friend Amy or even that kid Melvin? Your brother is smarter and he is only 10!"

Serena quivered while her mother ranted at her. 'Whoa, that was way harsh mom…Melvin'

"Are you listening to me?" 

"Yes ma'am…I" 

"Hush! I will not tolerate any more failures from you. There will be no more hanging out with your friends, no video games and no TV!"

"Ilene calm down, she's shaking!" 

"No Ken, don't try to act like you don't feel the same way and make me out to be the bad parent here!" 

"I'm not but you're scaring her!"

"Well maybe that's what she needs. Stop babying her up, she is too spoiled now!"

"Yes dear, but is this the right approach…it could backfire."

"Ken Tsukino are you telling me how to discipline my child…" 

"Our child dear"

"Later, we will talk later. And as for you Serena, no dinner…go to your room and study. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning and you will be on time for school!"

Serena rose from the coach and stumbled to her room. She had never seen her parents like this before. She really wanted to do better in school, but she wasn't grasping the concepts. Then her mom had to compare her to the super nerd, Melvin and the genius Amy. 

'They just don't understand…she doesn't even offer to help me study or with my homework. And she is supposed to be my mom'

"Serena you big dummy. You are an embarrassment to the family. I wish I had another sister. Heck Luna is smarter that you and she is a cat!" 

Sammy threw at her as he ran down the stairs to dinner. Serena was extremely hurt. It was one thing to have that jerk Darien taunt her or the kids at school for her 'lack' of study skills, but her parents and her brother. She sat at her desk and silently cried. These were not the usual ear pitching screams that she would utter when she klutzed out or when she was picked on; these tears were ones of true pain and heartache. 

'Not even my family understands'

7:20 p.m.

"Serena where were you?" 

Serena looked up to see her cat Luna perched on her windowsill. 

"We had a scout meeting at the temple and you didn't even bother to show up! At the arcade again drinking milkshakes? I was also informed that you received another detention. Serena you need to take your responsibilities more seriously. You are the 'leader' of the scouts…we have to find the crystal and the princess. Zoicite has not given up her pursuit of the rainbow crystals and we still don't know what Tuxedo Mask's involvement is…"

"Not now Luna"

"What, what do you mean not now…you are so lazy! Was I disturbing you from your nap…look the Crescent Moon wand is activating, Zoicite must have found another crystal…come on Meatball Head lets go!"

"NO!"

"What! Serena, I am wondering if the others are right, you don't care about the mission!"

"You're right, I don't care about it!"

"You can't mean that, it is your destiny to protect the citizens of this city. I can't believe you are so selfish!"

"I have had enough with you Luna! Did it ever occur to you that there are other things in my life besides you and the scouts? I wasn't at the meeting because Miss H called a conference with my mom after which I received an hour-long lecture about my grades. I am grounded, which means no afternoon sailor meetings, or jumping out of my windows at all times at night to fulfill a destiny I didn't ask for. Who are you to say I am selfish? You just appeared out of nowhere telling me I am to defend love and justice, protect the innocent and find the princess who you don't even know how she looks! And to top it all off, my brother wishes I wasn't his sister, the scouts wants me impeached and I am stuck with you to constantly remind me of my failures and short comings. No more, you hear me! If you don't like the way I do things… then do them yourself!" 

Luna stood shocked and amazed 

'Well she got some backbone after all'

"Well, come on Serena, the other scouts are waiting" 

Luna was interrupted by Raye's screeching voice coming over the communicator.

"Where the heck are you Meatball Head, you can't even leave your video game to help us. I don't even know why you are the leader- you're just a klutzy, crybaby that can't even duck to save your own skin. We are supposed to be a team you know…"

"Raye, not now…handle it as best as you can, Serena is in the middle of something heavy right now, we will be there soon."

"Middle of what Luna, dinner…"

"Shut UP! That's it, Raye you wanted to be leader since you first joined, you have been the thorn in my side since I met you...no wonder you and Darien make such a good match…you both are cruel, heartless and insensitive of others feelings! My life is going on a downward spiral and I want to get off before I fall and make myself more of a disappointment to anyone else…here Luna." Handing Luna her brooch, and the crescent wand… "I QUIT…take these things to the person that wants them and stay there too. I don't need a reminder of my most recent failure living under my roof!" 

With that she politely dropped Luna off her window still and threw the communicator out the window before slamming it shut. Having no time to comment Luna still in shock from what happened took the wand and placed in her lunar space pocket and proceeded to the battle. Amy used her computer and with the assistance of Lita healed the latest victim of the Negaverse. 

8:02 Hikawa Shrine

After the battle with the Negaverse, the scouts proceeded to Raye's temple. 

"I can't believe you did that to her Luna"

"Did what Lita, you know that she needs to shape up"

"But you should have noticed that something was wrong and if you were so upset about her missing the meeting, why didn't you go look for her. And after she told you what happened you didn't try to stop Raye from her usual ranting. You know that Serena takes things so personally."

"Yes," added Amy "And she must have been in a low state after what she endured from her family and the two of you for her to resign as leader…but wait…resigning as leader is one thing but she didn't come at all. Have the two of you hurt her so much that she doesn't want to be a scout either?"

"Well, I didn't think of it that way, and she did give me her brooch back…"

"It's apparent Luna that you 'didn't' think. And where are you going to stay tonight. That if 'any' indication should have told you how serious she was. What are you and Raye going to do about this?"

"I don't know Lita, I think we should let her cool off until tomorrow. I can just stay in an alley. That's where I stayed before I found her."

"Well, I didn't do anything wrong. She clearly doesn't have what it takes to be leader, how is she suppose to protect the princess when she can't protect herself? I'm sorry Luna if you and Serena are having issues, but I have nothing to apologize for…"

"Raye, you can be soooo stubborn sometimes. You don't think you owe her something after the comments about her whereabouts once you found out where she was."

"It's not my fault that she is stupid. If she had her priorities straight in the first place, she wouldn't be so dumb and failed another test, that had her teacher to call her mom for a conference, thus resulted in her missing the meeting. Now I am very tired, taking up for Serena's slack took a lot out of me. I will see you tomorrow." 

With that Raye entered the temple and proceeded to lock up. 'I hope Serena's ok' both Amy and Lita thought while they headed home.

8:45

'I can't concentrate on this math. Am I as hopeless as everyone said I am? Of course, they wouldn't say it if it weren't true. I need some fresh air…maybe I can concentrate on the homework at the park' 

Putting on her shoes and grabbing a light jacket, Serena got her briefcase and slowly climbed out of her window. The walk to the park was breezy and she was thankful for her jacket. As she approached the park she noticed a warm sensation on her face. Touching her cheek, she noticed that she had resumed crying. In her mind she worried about Amy and Lita, even Raye and Luna no matter how insensitive and cruel that had been. Serena walked until she reached the gazebo by the lake. She usually didn't come there, but she could do her homework by the light. 

'I just don't understand this, I wish someone could explain this to me in terms that I can understand. Miss H just reads what is in the book with no explanation of the steps and Amy is so technical…' 

Serena continued to ponder her predicament not noticing the approaching stranger in the distance.

"Meatball head…praying to the moon for some brains. Hey this isn't Oz, even though you hair makes you look like that dumb scarecrow…"

"Not now Darien, please just leave me alone" 

Serena began to gather her books; she was definitely not in the best state to handle Darien's constant humiliation of her.

"Well you are at a 'public' park, so if you want to be alone, I suggest you do it some place else. Hey what do we have here?" 

Reaching from behind Serena, Darien snatched her latest failed test. 

"Damn Serena, a 25 on a math test. Did you even spell your name right. I here some teachers give points for that…by the looks of this you didn't get those either."

"Give that back you pathetic idiot!"

"Idiot, you should be the one to talk, at least I can pass a test!"

"Leave me alone Darien, don't you have anything else better to do than harass me? You are a college student, isn't there like some function going on at the school. You must don't have any friends if all you can do is bother me!"

"Aww you're going to cry again Meatball head. I bother you cause I can and yes I do have friends. I just get so much joy out of taunting you…"

"Darien, you are the most cruel, malicious, insensitive person that ever walked the face of this earth. You actually receive joy from humiliating me, pleasure from my pain? Well, I won't just stay around to let you or anyone else take joy from making my life hell. You must be a truly pathetic person to take your shortcomings out on a 14-year-old. I don't know what I did to you, but I HATE YOU DARIEN!" 

Serena grabbed her test out of his hands, her books and ran away. Her face was red, she was shaking, her hair was falling out of her buns…but she didn't care. Today was the worse day she had ever faced. 

'I can't face them, my parents, Miss H, my classmates, the scouts and that…that jerk Darien. I won't let them hurt me again. The pain is just too hard. Nobody understands…' 

Sobbing and shaking terribly, Serena found that she had run all the way across town. She was now by the docks…

Whoa!!! That was a powerful beginning, if I do say so. As you can see this is a first season story. I usually don't like these, but I had an idea of how to revamp it and the creative juices started flowing. I hope you have enjoyed this and will enjoy the remaining of this story. Ja Ne.

Dove


	2. What did you do?

9:20- Tsukino Household

Hey, I posted two chapters in one day! I'm glad you are back. I guess some of you are wondering where is the next installment of 'Can Love That's Lost Be Found'? Well I'm doing the final edits and I am typing up the next chapter of 'Tangent in the Future'. And no Takai, it won't be a slow chapter. Now please refer to the endnotes for the vitals and remember… REVIEW

Homicide: The Death of Serena

__

A work by Crystaldove

~ Chapter 2 ~

9:20- Tsukino Household

Mr Tsukino had been worried about his daughter since he saw her shaking a few hours ago. He also thought that Ilene, his wife, was a bit too harsh on their daughter. He also knew that denying her dinner would only make her concentrate less. His wife was helping Sammy with his homework and he wondered if she favored Sammy to Serena. He never saw Sammy asking for help; Ilene would just volunteer. She never did that for Serena, even the few times that Serena asked. She would just tell Serena that she was lazy and told her to do it herself. 

'I hate that I am not home much these days…by the time I usually get home, Serena is already asleep and she is gone before I can talk to her in the morning. I think I'll take her a sandwich and see if she needs any help with her work' 

Walking to her room, her father gently knocked on her door. 

"Serena, its Dad are you ok?" 'Hmm, no answer' 

Opening the door, Mr Tsukino finds that his daughter is not there. Her books are gone and by the extra disorganization in her room it seems she was very upset.

"Ilene, Serena is 'not' in her room. I told you that your approach was too harsh. Hopefully she is at one of her friends, but if she comes home before I do, 'don't' say anything to her!"

"What do you mean she isn't here? That girl has defied me once again!"

"Hush woman! This is our daughter. I don't even think you love her that much1"

"Ken how can you say that, I love Serena"

"Then why don't you act like it, you know that she is having a hard time in school, instead of helping her, you shun her and humiliate her."

"Well she is just lazy and…"

"And what, she has asked you for your help and you turn her away, yet you help Sammy when he doesn't even ask for it. I may not be home much, but I do notice your favoritism in him over her. This is probably what her problem is, she asks for help only to be humiliated. It appears that her teacher is the same way. You then compare her to Melvin and Amy. Amy is in the top of her class and Melvin is well a nerd. I have sat here and let you put down our child for the last time! I hope nothing has happened to her, she was shaking for goodness sake, like she was afraid of you…her own MOTHER!" 

Ilene stood in shock about what her husband said to her…she was in more disbelief that Ken raised his voice than what he actually said. When he left she sat and pondered what she said to Serena and her treatment of her compared to Sammy. 

'Was he right, have I made my own daughter afraid of me? I just want her to excel, but I don't even ask if I can help her…maybe she really doesn't understand and is not lazy. Oh Serena, I didn't mean to be so harsh… oh please be ok. I know you left because of me.'

Ken searched his daughters' usual hangouts. He went by the arcade, the fruit parlor…not there. 

'I guess I will go back home, it's pretty late…after 10 she should be home now' 

All over town her friends thought about her. Lita was the one most worried. She knew how it felt to be shunned due to others' beliefs. She was like Serena before she transferred to Juuban. 

'I'll make her some muffins, she will like that' 

Amy also was concerned about her friend. She saw her face after Miss H passed back out the latest tests. 

'Miss H shouldn't done that to her' Amy thought.

2:45 that afternoon- Juuban Junior High

"Well, it's time to past back the tests. You all did relatively well" 

Miss Hurana said as she passed back the tests…that was until she came to Serena's. 

"Serena Tsukino…well you did better than usual…you actually got over 20 points this time" giggles and snickers were heard from the class "And to think if you studied more than the 5 seconds before I passed the test out, you would have made a what; a 30 perhaps. You are a true disappointment to the class. How you made it to grade 8 is a mystery in itself." 

Serena took her paper without looking up…tear streaming down her face. Once again she had become the joke of the class. 

"It appears the usual detention isn't enough, so you mother will be here in an hour!" 

Amy sat in awe of what was happening, her teacher was just harsh, embarrassing her. Around her Amy heard the taunts and teasing of their classmates.

"Boy Serena is a real dummy" one boy said.

"Yeah, and she hangs with Amy, you would think that she would have learned something" she heard another say.

"She is just your typical ditzy, dumb blond." a last one said. Now if Amy heard all of this, she knew that Serena did too. Even Molly couldn't help calm her down and Melvin constant ramblings didn't help. 

10:40 p.m.

Raye thought about going to the sacred fire to see if Serena was ok, but her pride prevented it. She tried calling Darien but received his machine. 

'Where is that boyfriend of mine?' she thought. 

She thought she was sooo lucky to be dating a hot college guy like Darien. And she wouldn't admit it but she liked making the other girls jealous by talking about their 'dates'. She would usually embellish the truth but what they didn't know didn't hurt. She went to bed. Luna on the other hand wondered the streets of Tokyo looking for a temporary spot for the night. She knew that Serena wasn't one to hold a grudge for long and she would resume sleeping on that soft warm bed tomorrow. Luna decided to sleep outside the Crown arcade, Andrew left some decent scraps and there was a heat vent to keep her warm. While looking for something to eat, Luna thought she saw Serena's father standing in front of the arcade. But she knew that her father wasn't into games and that Serena was home sleep. So she went back to her rummaging. Still at the park sitting under the gazebo, Darien wondered if he had gone over the line with Serena. He didn't notice it at the time but when thinking about it, he remembered that she was already crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was glazed with tears. He just thought she was having another reprise from klutz attack. 

'I shouldn't have started with her…it is late, I should have seen if she was ok. She is just a kid, like she said, and all. I don't know why I even started with her; to make me feel better, like I said of course.' 

Walking back to his apartment Darien noticed the message light on his machine was blinking. 

'I hope this isn't another message from Raye. I don't even know why I put up with her clinging on me. Well I know she is a friend of Serena, so I have a reason to be in the same area as her. I guess it is bad of me to hang around Raye just to be near Serena. But even if Serena wasn't the issue, Raye and her rambling is nerve racking. I mean she thinks that she is 'perfect'. She is never wrong…if she wasn't so spooky, I would tell her about herself…and I would be telling her the truth. Then she might attack me, and I can't fight a girl…oh well, I hope Serena will be ok.'

11:05

"Ken did you find her?"

"No, she isn't here, I thought she would have come home by now!"

"Did you check with her friends?"

"No, I don't know where they live, maybe she is at one of their houses, she did take her books."

"Oh Ken, I didn't know I was being that harsh with her. I didn't realize I was giving more attention to her brother when she needed me. I am a bad parent, you tried to tell me but I was being stubborn and wouldn't listen. I hope she will let me make this up to her.'

"Don't worry dear, she has a kind, loving heart. She will realize that we only want the best for her and I know she will understand and forgive you. Come on, let's get some rest"

September 18 8:30 a.m.

Darien started off to class at KO University. No one ever noticed that he walked opposite of the school every morning since he got hit on the head with a failed test paper. Since he first met Serena, he made it a point to be in a central location whenever she was around, so her daily morning run-ins with him were purposely orchestrated by the Conceited Jerk himself. 'Hmm, she's later than usual' Darien thought to himself. He was extra early this morning because he wanted to make sure she was ok after last night. After 15 minutes of waiting he was about to be late for school himself. 'Maybe she was on time this morning' he thought as he walked to school.

8:45 a.m.

'Hmm, Serena should be here by now' Amy questioned while looking at her watch.

"Serena Tsukino? Late again I see, humph, that is not a shock" 

Miss Hurana said as she marked the roll.

"Miss H, I don't think she is feeling too well today" interjected Molly "She's not coming to school, can I take her assignment to her?" 

Molly couldn't stand the way Miss H was speaking about her best friend, true Serena wasn't the best student but the constant abuse she received was totally personal.

"Ok, you may take her assignment. Take out your homework everyone. William answer number 1…"

12:20 p.m.

"Hey Amy where's Serena?" Lita asked, "I brought her some muffins to cheer her up."

"She's not here Lita and I'm really worried about her. Hey Molly could you come here a minute?"

"What's up Amy? Hi Lita."

"Molly, did you talk to Serena this morning?"

"No, we spoke last night after the conference with Miss H. I really think Miss H has some personal vendetta out on Serena. She was so distant on the phone; she talked with such despair. I tried to cheer her up but I could tell by her voice that she dreaded coming to school today. I guess her mom let her stay home, that's why I spoke up for her."

"Ok, I was just wondering, thanks Molly."

"Anytime, and if you talk to her before I get to today, tell her I hope she is better and that everything will be alright."

As Molly resumed eating lunch with Melvin, Amy sat with bleak expression on her face.

"What's the matter Ames?"

"It's what Molly said. How Serena sounded yesterday. That phone call happened before her mom's lecture since she was able to speak to her. And it was also before her confrontation with Luna and the chewing out she got from Raye. Then she didn't come to school today. I doubt that after what we were told, her mother would let her stay home. I think something has happened to her."

"Amy don't think like that, I'm sure everything is ok. Maybe she 'is' sick." 

Those were the words that Lita said on the outside but she felt the same concern as Amy on the inside. Their lunch was completed in silence.

3:35 p.m.- Crown Arcade

"Hey Darien what's wrong? You seem dejected?"

"Well, don't try to make anything out of this Andrew, but I saw Serena last night. As usual I had my fun with her but she didn't act her normal self."

"You 'saw' Serena last 'night'; where?"

"At the park under the gazebo. I know I should have been concerned about why she was there, it was late for a girl her age to be out, but I couldn't help it…she had this test; she failed another one. I know I shouldn't have teased her about it but I just...er did."

"Darien! Boy you never quit do you? Well what else happened?"

"I didn't notice it at the time but she was crying…not the usual tears; these were silent if you can believe it."

"Was she o.k.?"

"I don't know, that's what I was wondering. Have you seen her yet?"

"Hmm, no which is strange. She's usually already here by now. Hey there's Raye and the girls they should know. By the way what's up with you two?"

"What are you talking about, me and Raye? She is a friend, I go places with her…"

Andrew noticed that the spark that was Darien's eye when he spoke of Serena diminished when speaking of Raye. 'That's very fascinating' Andrew thought. 

"Hey girls, isn't someone missing?"

"Hey Andrew, hello Darien" Raye said running to Darien's side still free of guilt or remorse in her actions with Serena last night.

"Serena didn't go to school today. She's been having a hard…" Lita jabbed Amy in the ribs, who then realized her mistake and covered by saying "time with a cold, she stayed home" 

It wasn't anyone's business what was going on with Serena, especially Darien, her tormentor. 

"Darien where were you last night? I called you around 10"

"Why are you asking?

"Why, cause I'm your girlfriend, that's why?"

"Since when? I wasn't aware that I had a girlfriend or a parole officer for that matter."

"I'm 'not' your girlfriend! How can you say that? We do all of those things together, you've met my grandpa and everything!" Raye's friends sat in awe; she told them that Darien was her boyfriend and would invoke jealousy by telling them about their 'dates'. 

"Yes Raye, we did some things together, but if 'any' of your friends asked me to do the same stuff, I would have gone…even Meatball Head." 

Andrew watched as that spark came back when his friends' eyes. Raye on the other hand was embarrassed yet unnerved. She knew that Darien thought of her only as a friend, but she didn't think that he would deny that fact in front of her friends. 'I'm glad Serena isn't here, she would have never let this one go' Raye thought.

"So Meatball Head is sick…of what failing tests!" 

Watching the girl's uneasy glances Darien knew that there was something more to Serena's 'sickness' than they were going to let on, so he didn't push it.

4:00 p.m.- Tsukino Household

ding- dong

"Uh yes?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, I'm Molly Baker a friend of Serena."

"Yes Molly how are you doing dear?"

"I'm fine, I was just bringing by Serena's homework, is she feeling better?"

"Feeling better? Wasn't she at school today?"

'Uh-oh'

"No, ma'am, we thought she was sick."

"She isn't here, I was really harsh with her yesterday and she left. We thought that since she took her books with her that she was staying at a friends and would go to school from there. Oh no, what have I done?"

"Is everything o.k.?"

"I just made her feel horrible then just shunned her…"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sammy, Serena wasn't in school today."

"That Meatball head, Mom why do I have her as a sister? First she runs away now she is skipping school…she's such a disgrace…"

"Sammy shut up! Don't you realize what this means. I had your sister shaking last night…and I heard that comment you said to her; I just didn't say anything. My baby is gone…and…it's my fault!" On her knees she broke down "She's run away, what if something happens to her? What if she doesn't come back?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, don't worry she's probably ok. I'll go to the arcade…knowing her she is playing Sailor V."

"Would you? I would appreciate it; maybe she is just avoiding school too. I will call her father and the police I guess."

4:25 p.m.- Crown Arcade

The topic of Serena had halted when Andrew offered some tokens for the video games. Lita and Amy decided to play Sailor V while Raye tried to casually talk to Darien.

"So Darien, Mika and her mom are having another doll show this weekend…um do you want to go?"

"Not really, since you misunderstood our 'relationship' I don't think that would be in my best interest." 'This girl doesn't quit' "Anyway why don't you ask that Chad guy…I hear he likes you."

"That Serena, she can't keep her mouth shut, I know she told you that! She gets on my last nerves! My life would be much better without her…"

"Raye what is your problem!" Lita interjected dragging her rant away from a very relieved Darien. " She has endured enough already. Between school, her family, Darien and especially you, you say something like that. You know that you really hurt her feelings last night and you act as if nothing is wrong…" 

Lita tried to whisper but Darien heard her. 

'No wonder she was upset last night. Then I had to go and make it worse by teasing her about that test. I got to find out what happened' Darien thought. At this time Molly entered the arcade.

"Hey Amy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Molly sure. Did you see Serena?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. She isn't home, her mom thinks she ran away. Her mom chewed her out really bad last night and her parents thought that she stayed with one of us and went to school. I should have known something; Miss H was too harsh on her. I know she is usually in a fowl mood when she doesn't have a date but she just embarrassed Serena out of spite, almost." 

Darien watched as extreme worry appeared on Amy's face while he strained to hear the conversation. 'Something has happened to Meatball…Serena…what did she say, she ran away from home? Oh no, I saw her last night, I could have helped her'

"Serena ran away!" Amy said louder than she meant too. 

"Raye I told you to apologize to her, both you and Luna. What do you have to say now, what if something terrible happens to her!" 

Lita shouted, at that moment she didn't care about tact or respecting a fellow scout, their leader had run away and the actions of both Luna and Raye could have pushed her over the edge. She did resign as the leader as well as being a scout last night…now she was gone. Lita couldn't stand it anymore, Serena was strong yet fragile at the same time and Lita thought of her as a little sister. She broke down into sobs from thinking the worse. Andrew helped her to a booth.

"Did you say she is missing?"

"Yeah Darien, she ran away last night."

"Darien, oh you are that guy that she talks about; the conceited jerk!"

"Yeah, that would be me…have her parents called the police?"

"Mrs. Tsukino was doing that when I left, I told her I was coming to see if she was here. 'Oh Serena, where are you?'"

End chapter

I hope this didn't put you to sleep. I started writing this story after the episode in the Super S season when Reeny was being a brat and was causing conflict between Serena and her mother. I felt bad how everyone was ganging up on her and how Reeny always forgets that Serena is her mother and if something happened to her, there will be no more Reeny. Anyway, I hope you are intrigued? Where is Serena? Does this meant that Luna is homeless, that Raye will now be the leader. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and stay tune for the next chapters.

__

My little readers

My only readers

You'd make me happy

If you'd reviewed today

You'll never know dear

How much I'd love you

If only you would review

My story today…

Dove


	3. Questions of Guilt

5:02 p

Hello everyone! Thank you in advanced for reading this chapter of Homicide. I hope you are enjoying and please refer to my notes at the end of this chapter. One of my reviewers mentioned that Mina should be the leader of the team and referred to the manga. If you don't already know, this story takes place before Mina is introduced and is based off of the anime. Now please, please review…I'm on my knees and would really appreciate it. On with the story.

****

Homicide: The Death of Serena

__

A story by Crystaldove

Chapter 3

5:02 p.m.

"Ken there is someone at the door."

"Serena? Oh it's just you Luna. You haven't seen Serena have you? Oh I wish you could talk."

'Serena's not here…that's strange especially since she is grounded. She is probably with the others, no she resigned last night…well maybe they convinced her to come back, yeah that's it!' Luna thought.

knock-knock

"Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Yes"

"I'm Officer Weldon with the Juuban District Police. I'm here to file the report on your daughter."

"My Serena…she ran away."

'Serena ran away…I guess I was too hard on her'

"How long has she been gone?"

"I last saw her around 7:30 last night. My husband went to check on her about 9:15 and she wasn't in her room. I grounded her last night, I guess rather severely…she has problems in school with her grades…I um just got tired of her failing all the time. We thought that she went to stay with a friend, but she wasn't in school today…"

ring-ring

"Hello, yeah Amy she's here hold on. Mom, Amy is on the phone!"

"Amy, you haven't seen her either…Molly told you what happened. Ok, an officer is here now. That would be fine, thank you…goodbye."

"Have they seen her mom?"

"No Sammy they haven't. I'm sorry about the interruption Officer Weldon. That was one of my daughters' friends. They don't know where she is."

Crown Arcade

"I'm going to call Serena's mom."

"Ok Amy"

"Hello Sammy, this is Amy. Is your mother there?"

Mom, Amy is on the phone

"Mrs. Tsukino we haven't seen Serena since school yesterday. Molly told us what happened. Have you called the police? Can we come over; we would love to help you look for her? No problem, goodbye."

"Have they found her Amy?"

"No Lita, the police just got there, I told her we would help them search."

"Why are you all upset, she is probably hiding out somewhere, just playing hooky from school…embarrassed to go back…"

"Raye do you ever 'SHUT UP'!" screamed Darien "Even I know when to quit! I may tease her for fun but I think you 'enjoy' making her cry. She is missing, something really bad must have happened for her to do that and you sit her like nothing is wrong. You are still picking out her faults. That doesn't stop her from having a lot of friends. Frankly how many friends do you have, better yet, how many did you have 'before' you met Serena. You told me that she introduced you to Amy and Lita. No matter how rotten I am to her, she always has a kind heart, a dazzling smile and will stop at nothing to help a friend in need. Unlike you who lies to make her friends jealous!"

Everyone stood in complete amazement. Not only did Darien defend Serena, but he also set Raye straight for a second time. Andrew knew that Darien had a thing for Serena and this proved it. He also had an idea that Darien 'dated' Raye just so he could have an excuse to be closer to Serena. Raye still kept the mask of pure innocence; she hadn't done anything except speak the truth and couldn't believe that Darien said those things about her. 

"How can you say that after all we've been through?"

"Damn, will you wake up! We haven't been through anything. You know nothing about me! Even with all that's going on, you still aren't satisfied unless you come first. I'd leave too if I was Serena…I don't see how she put up with your mouth this long! I don't see how 'I' put up with your mouth this long. Why did I hang out with you? You are the most self-centered, egotistical, envious, cruel and unjust person I have ever met. And where was I last night? AVOIDING YOU! 

'Gosh, he's taking her disappearance hard, but he is right. All Raye thinks about is herself. If she weren't a scout, would we be friends?' Amy thought.

"How dare you?"

"He's right Raye."

"Amy, you are supposed to be my friend, how can you say that?"

"Because I am your friend, I can tell you that you have only been thinking about yourself. Lately, every time we mention Serena, you find a way to ridicule her and draw attention back to yourself. You said that you wished she wasn't in your life…well you may have gotten your wish!" Amy said with tears running down her face.

"Hey guys, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Whatever Raye, Lita I'm going to Serena's can you go?"

"Yeah" looking at Raye, Lita finished "My 'friend' needs me right now."

"Amy"

"Yeah Darien?"

"Do you mind if I tag along. I want to help you search. I saw her last night, maybe I can be of assistance."

"Sure, lets go."

Amy, Lita and Darien bid farewell to Andrew and headed to Serena's. Raye was left dumbstruck. 

'Darien defended Meatball head and said all of those mean things to me. How could he? I know this is just some ploy for sympathy Serena has concocted and…' Raye was taken out of her thought by Andrew.

"Let it go Raye, Darien's right you're not concerned in the least about Serena. I would think that you are 'glad' that she's missing."

"How could he have done that? I'm the prettiest girl at my school and he embarrassed me!"

"You embarrassed Serena countless times…"

"But that's different."

"How?"

"Because what I said about her is true and…"

"So you didn't lie to your friends about your relationship with Darien?" 

Andrew was practically screaming at her. It was bad enough that Darien was doing it, but now Andrew was too.

"Uh, um I gotta go."

During the walk to Serena's house the three were very quiet. Darien worried about Serena. 

'Why did I have to be a jerk instead of asking why she was at the park that time of night. I could have prevented her from running away. What if I can never tell her that I actually liked her; that I teased her just to have a reason to talk to her.' 

Darien walked with his head down, following the girls. He was totally dejected and for once conveyed emotion on his face. Amy and Lita were thinking about Serena but they were feeling some concern for Darien as well. They had never seen him emotional yet lose his cool. He was taking her disappearance as hard as everyone else was. That was strange since he seemed to not like her. 

"We'll find her Darien." Lita said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hope so…I wouldn't know what to do without her…" he whispered to himself, but the girls heard him nevertheless. Lita knew what he was about to say. 

'Wow, he does like her that's why he teased her so much…I just hope he gets the chance to tell her. I though he liked her but always wondered why he was with Raye. But now that I think about it, Darien never seemed too enthusiastic about them. Then there was Raye's behavior today. I know she has her own way of conveying her emotions, but it was her lack of emotion that truly concerns me.'

"This is her house Darien." Amy said breaking both Darien and Lita out of their thoughts.

'She lives here in such a quaint home. I always wanted to live in a place like this. In my dreams I imagined a place like this, with a front porch like that where I could sit and talk with her after having a meal with her family…a family, she has all I ever wanted and now…I don't want to think about it.'

6:00 p.m. - Tsukino Household

knock-knock

"May I help you?"

"Mr. Tsukino, we're friends of Serena, Mrs. Tsukino said it would be ok if we came over."

"Who's that Ken? Oh Amy, come in please."

"This is Lita and Darien they wanted to come too."

"Pleased to met you, I'm glad my daughter has friends who care about her. This is Officer Weldon, he is the officer in charge of filing the report."

"I'm glad you came, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." The girls and Darien said in unison.

"When was the last time you either spoke to or saw Serena?"

Lita and Amy told the officer that they saw Serena last at school and hadn't heard from her since. They didn't tell the officer that Raye had spoken to her last night around 8:30 since it was over the communicator. It would be impossible to explain that since she was grounded and couldn't talk on the phone. Darien, however, sat staring at the pictures of Serena on the table. There were pictures of her at various ages wearing that unique hairstyle. 'So angelic' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when Officer Weldon asked if they knew of anyone else that might have seen her last night.

"I saw her last night." Darien nervously uttered. 

This wasn't his idea of how he wanted to meet Serena's parents. Her father narrowed his eyes at the young man looking as if he was ready to pounce. 

"I saw her at the park last night about 9:15. She was under the gazebo trying to study. I knew I should have saw that she went home, but…um well I picked at her about her grades. That is the kind of 'relationship' we have, constantly teasing one another. At the time I didn't notice she was troubled." 

Darien became visibly upset, his eyes became glassy and Serena's father understood his hesitance in speaking up. He knew the guilt Darien was feeling was due to fact that he was the last person to see her, the one person who saw what that day's events had done to his daughter. His anger turned to empathy…he understood what Darien was feeling at that moment. It was the same feeling he had while he searched for his daughter the night before. 

"I didn't know she was 'that' upset. I thought she was crying about her grades as she always did when she had to take a failed test home. I thought she was crying about her grades…"

"Don't worry son, you couldn't have known." Mr Tsukino said placing a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder. 

"Is there anything else that transpired between you Darien?" Officer Weldon asked.

"After exchanging insults, she ran out of the park, towards Ten'noh."

"Good, this narrows down the search area, our first real lead so far." Officer Weldon got a picture of Serena and called out the APB. "All patrols we have an APB for a missing 14-year-old teenage girl last seen heading towards the Ten'noh district around 9:15 last night. She is approximately 4'11 with long blond hair streaming down from two buns on her head. She has blue eyes and was last seen wearing a Juuban Jr. High uniform with a pink bunny jacket…over"

We copy that officer; there are some patrols in that area…will dispatch

"Well ma'am she hasn't been gone that long, I'm sure we'll find her."

"Thank you officer. Amy, Lita thanks for coming and Darien you gave them a lead…thank you so much." 

Mrs. Tsukino hugged the girls then proceeded to hug Darien for a long time. 

"No problem, Mrs. Tsukino, I'm glad I could help. I know how if feels to miss someone you care for dearly."

Darien and the girls were preparing to leave when Amy noticed Luna sitting at the door.

"We should be going now." Amy said. " We can make some flyers and ask around. I know some other friends of ours who would want to help. We can come back tomorrow if you haven't heard anything."

"Would you? We would like that. You're welcome to come too Darien."

"I wouldn't want to impose ma'am."

"Nonsense, I won't accept no. Please you are welcomed here anytime"

Smiling Darien said thank you and he and the girls left. 

'Of all the times to be accepted by her family' he thought. "I will see you tomorrow at the arcade." Darien said while walking away. 'Maybe Tuxedo Mask can be of assistance and find her.' Once he got a reasonable distance he transformed and headed towards the Ten'noh district. 

"Amy is it true, has Serena run away?" 

Amy looked down to see that Luna had left the house with them. Picking her up, Amy proceeded to stroke Luna's head. 

"Yes Luna, she's missing. According to what I have been able to gather, she left sometime after that fight she had with you and Raye last night."

"Oh what kind of guardian am I? I just wanted her to be more responsible…accept her duty and her destiny like the rest of you did."

"Well Luna your tactics didn't work that way!" Snapped Lita. 

She felt that she could have done something, that she should have intervened when Raye and Luna would gang up on her after not living up to their expectations. Tension already existed when she became Sailor Jupiter; during her second battle, Amy and Raye boycotted and left Serena to fight alone. If not for Tuxedo Mask, she would have been pounded into a pulp when she arrived. 

"It's not like Serena had innate abilities when you found her. Raye knew how to protect herself; she knew how to destroy evil spirits and sense trouble. Amy was already disciplined in technical areas to determine where the enemy was and how to destroy them. Then I knew how to fight, I'm naturally strong and know no fear, except now." 

Luna hung her head low, she knew Lita was right. All of the other scouts had natural abilities that helped them in their battles; Serena on the other hand had to do things from scratch. She was also different from the other scouts. Would things be different if Serena's upbringing was different, more like the other scouts? Lita was an orphan, so she had to learn to do things for herself, to take care of herself. Raye's mother was also dead and her father abandoned her for his career. If she wasn't living with her grandfather or abandoned by her father, would she be as feisty? And lastly Amy, her determination for her education was due based on the fact that she wanted to become a doctor, her mother, who is a doctor, is never home so Amy has to figure out things for herself. All of the girls had to mature at rather young ages in comparison to Serena who had both parents to take care of her with little responsibility for her own welfare. Being a normal teenager one-day and a superhero the next must have been a tremendous adjustment on her part and some resentment should have been expected and understood instead of being used against her. True Serena might have whined about it, but unlike the others, she was being true to her feelings. Luna never told her that she was proud of her after the times she saved Molly alone or how she would draw out the attacks by turning the enemies attention to her to protect the other scouts. Serena has a heart, one that was pure and giving; it gave her strength. She possessed a royal-type quality that Luna thought was familiar but couldn't put a 'paw' on. 

"You're right Lita, I pushed her too hard, thinking that was what she needed. Instead of acting adult in her training, I treated her like everyone else. I taunted, teased and belittled her…I thought 'tough love' was the best approach. Instead of developing her fighting and leadership skills, I just help lowered her confidence in herself. I failed her."

"No Luna, we all failed her. Her courage knows no bounds. She may not like to lead or look after herself, but if someone were in trouble, she wouldn't think of anything to sacrifice herself. I never really thought about it much, but she faces an extreme amount of danger being the leader. Everyone always wants to destroy her… oh gods, what if they got to her? What if the Negaverse got her…she thought no one cared about her? It took all of us to defeat and kill that monster last night. How are we going to do that now?" 

Lita was taking this harder than anyone. Serena was her first true friend. Unlike everyone else at Juuban who avoided her, Serena looked past the rumors and befriended her, and then she introduced her to Molly, Amy and Raye, even Andrew and Darien. 'She was my first 'true' friend.'

6:52 p.m.

The sun had set and there wasn't any word on Serena. Her friends and family were worried with guilt-ridden faces; each blaming themselves for Serena's disappearance. Here parents weren't aware of all their daughter had endured that day. Of course during the teacher conference, Miss H wasn't going to tell Mrs. Tsukino how she humiliated her daughter in front of the entire class; that day or any other day. Darien wasn't going to tell them how he constantly embarrassed her due to her shortcomings. The girls weren't going to tell them how Raye liked to torment her or how Luna badgered her daily. Her parents thought that it was because of their lack of encouragement in her that caused her to leave. 

Raye left the arcade after Andrew began fussing at her. He had a knack that made people think. 

'Am I being selfish?' Raye thought. 'Serena 'is' missing. She stepped down, I should be happy; now I can become leader. I have all the qualities that a leader should have. But she turned in her broach too; I didn't want her to do that. She can throw a tiara well; that's all. Humph! I didn't do anything wrong. She is lazy, irresponsible, and whines too much. She deserved all that she got yesterday, from her teacher, her family, Luna and especially me! I still can't believe what Darien did. I guess I should be worried, she did run away…maybe I will ask the fire for help.'

8:47- Tsukino household

"Daddy is Serena coming home? I didn't mean to hurt her feelings…I know it's my fault; I've always been so mean to her. I'm sorry Daddy!" 

Sammy did something very uncommon for him; he cried. He sat on his fathers' lap and cried. His only sister was missing and he may never see her again. He may never see her smile, hear her voice, watch her eat mountains of food. Even though he was young, he knew that most runaways, if they aren't found within the first few days, they wouldn't be. It had been over 24 hours since he last seen his sister and the police had only been looking for her for around four; she had a 20 hour lead on where ever she was going.

10:15- Docks of Ten'noh District

Tuxedo Mask continued his search for Serena. He had been looking for a few hours now and his conscience was guilty, something else bothered him; he was plagued with a sense of familiarity with Serena and this, his alter ego. Because he usually watches in the shadows, he didn't speak to dock workers about her whereabouts. He did however listen to the conversations in hopes of hearing about the blond-haired angel named Serena. Dejected and disappointed, he crept back to his apartment and tried to get some rest.

September 19

7:15 a.m.- Tsukino Household

Ken Tsukino sat in the den of his two-story home. All night he sat perched in his armchair in front of the window waiting for the two blond ponytails of his little girl to stroll back into the house. He refused to get any rest, after putting his son to bed he resumed his search to no avail. He drove all over town showing pictures of his daughter to anyone he saw; no one had seen her. So he sat and waited, waited to comfort his little girl; waited to smooth her fears and reassure her that she is loved. 

Darien woke up after a haggard night. He went out twice in the morning hours looking for Serena. Each time he returned home he cried himself to sleep. He hope that he would sleep a little longer each time, the earlier he awoke, the longer he would have to subject himself to the fear that Serena wouldn't come back home. He got up and took a long shower; glad that it was the weekend…that meant no class, like he would have been attentive anyway. After he dressed he went to the arcade; usually on the weekends he would study or read the paper at leisure in his apartment. He needed to talk to Andrew, the arcade wasn't open yet, but he knew Andrew would be there. Due to the coolness of the morning, he decided to ride his bike, this would serve a dual purpose, look for Serena and rest his tired legs. He drove around town for a while and finally went to the arcade. Andrew heard his bike pull up in the alley and he opened the door.

"Darien, its kind of early for you, are you ok?"

"No, I went to her house last night. I told the officer what happened at the park. I looked for her most of last night and early this morning…" Darien's statements where dejected but Andrew understood what was going on with his friend. He knew that Darien cared for maybe even loved Serena and his actions proved it.

"How are her parents doing?"

"Fine as to be expected. I didn't want to meet them like that. Her mom invited me back to the house, she said I was welcome anytime. He father even gave me a comforting hand. He seems very protective, of course he would be…she is his little girl."

"Did Raye ever come by the house?"

"Who? That selfish psycho! Hell no! She didn't have the nerve to; it was just Amy, Lita and I. They are going to meet me here, later this afternoon. Gosh it is early isn't it?"

Both Amy and Lita didn't sleep well. Luna stayed with Lita and they proceeded to go to crown, Lita knew that Andrew could improve her mood. On their way to Crown, they ran into Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing Lita, good morning Luna, are you feeling better?"

"A little, just a little…hey isn't that Darien? He looks horrible. I'm worried about him girls, you check on him and I will be looking around time on my own. I will meet you back here later today."

"Ok Luna, be careful…we will find her."

"Hey Darien, doesn't look like you will have to wait for long, there are Amy and Lita outside."

"Hey Andrew I don't hope you mind us being here so early, this wasn't planned. I met Amy on the street."

"No, it's not a problem, since Darien is already here." Pulling the girls to the side, he then said, "I'm worried about Darien. He said that he was out looking for Serena for most of the night. I didn't think he would take something like this so hard. But no matter how he appeared on the outside, he truly cares about Serena. Just watch him ok?" The girls nodded in agreement and walked over to the counter where Darien sat.

"Hey Darien, how are you feeling?"

"I have been better Amy. This coffee will help though. Where do you want to start?"

"I think we should retrace her steps from the park and head out from there." 

Darien and the girls started out looking for their friend. The police and her family kept searching to no avail, it was like she just disappeared. The weekend was slow and tiring. The scouts were happy that there weren't any attacks by the Negaverse. Raye on the other hand was bored from the lack of action. She had not joined in the search for her 'friend'. Luna asked her what was wrong and Raye declared nothing was. Darien avoided her and when she did corner him, he proceeded to finish what he started at the arcade days before. Monday came and Serena's teacher and classmates were told about what happened. Miss H had an interesting expression on her face and began to say something about wishing for the best, when Molly exploded…

****

End chapter

Hey Dove here, I decided to end the chapter here. This is like eight pages and I don't want any complaints about long chapters. Well, I hope you are compiling a list of suspects and it's the person you least suspect. I will type, edit and update all of my stories this weekend. I am sad though, I'm not getting many reviews. All the ones I have received have been positive ones and I thank everyone who took the time to respond. Look for an update soon.

Dove


	4. Evidence found

Monday

Hi and welcome to the fourth chapter of Homicide. I hope you are enjoying my story so far and I hope you enjoy and review this chapter. I'm going to keep the notes short since this chapter is so long. So please review and refer to my endnotes.

****

Homicide: The Death of Serena

__

A work by Crystaldove

Chapter 4

Monday

September 21 9:00 a.m.

"How dare you wish for the best Miss H! Don't you realize that this is your fault? If you didn't 'embarrass' her like that she would have never left!! You have been savoring in your humiliation of her. What do you think would happen if her parents knew what you did to her? They think that everything was their fault not knowing you were the catalyst!"

"Molly, you will hold your tongue and remain in your seat. You will say nothing to her parents about what happened on Friday…"

"And what if she doesn't, what makes you think they don't already know? The officers have already started questioning people on why she would have left, don't you think your name hasn't been mentioned yet?"

"AMY! You didn't?"

"And what if I did? What are you going to do, fail me? I can't stay in here, I let you just kill her inside, I hope nothing has happened to her!" 

With saying that, Amy ran out of the room followed by Molly and Melvin. 

A week went by with no word on the young blond. One afternoon a fishing boat coming into port brought back a very peculiar catch. The police was contacted immediately. The visit the Tsukino's were dreading happened…

September 25

2:15 p.m.- Tsukino Household

A knock was heard on the door and Mrs. Tsukino and upon opening it all the color left her face. She had seen this scene too many times on cop shows. Tears started rolling down her face and Luna saw what appeared to be a pink jacket in the officer's hand. 

'That jacket looks familiar, oh no it's Serena's' Luna ran out the door and headed toward Juuban Jr. High.

"Mrs. Tsukino, some fisherman pulled this out of the bay, does it belong to your daughter?" 

Mrs. Tsukino looked at the pink jacket with white bunnies on it and noticed that there was a rip, a jagged rip with what looked like blood saturating it. She seized the jacket and opened it up… the back of her once pink jacket was tinted red. The officer tried his best to conceal this fact only wanting the clothing to be identified. 

"Is…she…is she dead?"

"We don't know, we can't determine anything until we find a body. This just means that she was on the docks, this may not be her blood; someone might have taken the jacket from her. I'm taking this to the lab now for DNA identification. Until we actually find her or a witness, this is still circumstantial. We are now increasing our efforts and will commence a search of the water in the morning. For now, all you can do is pray for the safe return of your child."

"Thank you officer." Mrs. Tsukino closed the door. "SERENA!!! You have to be ok! You can't leave me like this, I never got to tell you how much I love you!"

September 27

4:15 p.m. Crown Arcade

The girls sat at Crown looking solemn; Darien sat at a nearby booth drinking coffee. They respective searches brought up nothing. The scouts had been struggling for the past week as well, not only has Sailor Moon disappeared, but it seems that Tuxedo Mask has disappeared as well. While Lita was pondering that, screams were heard nearby. The girls exchanged uneasy glances and ran outside. Darien recognized this as an attack of the Negaverse and left as well. 

'I was wondering when they were going to attack again, but I don't feel Sailor Moon's energy.' Darien thought. 

He brought out a transformation rose and transformed anyway. The scouts on the other hand were having a tough time.

"Hey, where is our back-up when we need it?"

"Well Mars, since you're sooo great, maybe you don't need any assistance." Jupiter screamed around attacks, she felt deep down that Mars was happy that Serena/Sailor Moon had disappeared. 

Zoicite was relentless this time…since getting rid of Nephlite she had doubled her efforts to receive the rainbow crystals.

"Where is that pathetic leader of yours? Have you finally gotten rid of the coward? Humans, why would you have your weakest warrior to be the leader?"

"That's what I always wondered?" Mars said, but not too quietly that Tuxedo Mask didn't hear. 

The latest holder of the rainbow crystal was an alley cat that Luna had befriended. The scouts had to figure out a way to reverse the effects without the moon wand. Luna had tried giving the wand to one of the other scouts, but it's magic is only reserved for Sailor Moon. To combat and release the hold on this particular shadow warrior, Luna had to speak to him as its friend. Since Luna had befriended the cat earlier and was able to convince it to stop it's destruction of Tokyo. After the girls weakened the monster, its friendship with Luna released the spell. Tuxedo Mask stayed in the shadows until the smoke had cleared.

"Where is Sailor Moon?"

"Huh, oh Tuxedo Mask, where have you been?"

"That's really not any of your concern Mars. I asked you where is Sailor Moon?"

"Um, well she resigned two weeks ago?" Tuxedo Mask tilted his head sideways and looked at Mercury. 

"Say that again please?"

"She um, resigned."

"Well, that explains where I've been."

"What do you mean?"

"My mission, aside from retrieving the rainbow crystals from the Negaverse, is to protect Sailor Moon. If you haven't noticed, I'm usually the first person to arrive to a battle after she does."

"That's not true, you help all of us!" Mars quipped in.

"Yes, but her safety has always been first. Now would you be so kind to tell me why she resigned?"

"That doesn't matter! We needed you and you weren't here!!"

"Mars, green should be your color because you reek with envy now. And I heard your comment to Zoicite's question. You have wondered why she was chosen leader. Well, she has had more experience fighting the Negaverse, and she is the chosen scout of the moon, whose princess you are searching for."

"How do you know that?" Mercury asked

"I know lots of things…well if you see me in battle again, it's because I was in the vicinity." He turned around and left. Darien headed home. 'First Serena and now Sailor Moon, and that Sailor Mars, she reminds me of someone. 

September 28

3:30 p.m.

"Hey Amy!"

"Oh, hi Molly."

"Have you heard anything about Serena yet?"

"I'm sorry to report we haven't heard a thing. I was going to the arcade, want to go?"

"Sure."

"Hi Lita, Andrew. How are you doing Darien?"

"Huh, oh hi Amy, I'm ok."

The ringing of the door's bells interrupted the small talk of the group. The five stared at the entrance of a tall, wavy, brown-haired man with green eyes. He was about 6'1 and looked to be around 27; too old to be hanging out at the arcade.

"Whoa, he's hunky!" Lita whispered, "He looks like…"

"Not now Lita." Amy cut her off, "But he is cute." Lita and Molly looked at Amy questionably.

"What?" She whispered harshly. The girls just shook their heads.

"I'm looking for Amy Anderson and Lita Kino."

"That's us, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Monroe of the Juuban Police Department. I need to speak to you about your friend Serena Tsukino."

"No!" Molly gasped, "Something's bad has happened to her!"

"And you are?"

"I'm Molly, Molly Baker, Serena's been my best friend since grade 3. Please tell me if something's happened."

"Well we suspect fowl play in her disappearance. We haven't physically found her, but have found her belongings by the docks that indicate a probable homicide." 

"No, not Serena, it can't be…anyone but her!" Darien started muttering to himself, but this didn't go unnoticed by the detective. While the girls sat in shock, Andrew tried to comfort them.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing your reaction to my announcement, who might you be?"

"I'm Darien Chiba. I'm a 'friend' of Serena."

"Kind of old to be friends with a junior high kid aren't you? What year are you?"

"I'm in college, I'm a freshman."

"Well, that's about what a 6 year difference. Hmm, where do you live in case I need to ask you a few questions?"

"I live in Azuba Terrace."

"The balcony apartments. That's kind of swanky even for a college kid. How can you afford something like that?"

"Well I have a job, and I use to make a decent living modeling."

"Oh, a pretty boy, using your charms to wile young girls huh?"

"No sir, it's noting like that. I still receive royalties from past shoots."

"Uh huh, I see. Well I need to ask all of you some questions. Do you know of anyone who would want to see harm done to Serena?"

"No, Serena liked everyone."

"That's not what I asked Miss Kino. I want to know who disliked her? Did she have any bullies intimidating her, was she the victim of cruel jokes, etc."

"Not that I can think of like that sir, sure there were some people who disliked her because she was so nice to everyone."

"So was there anyone who seemed to have it out for her or anyone who might have been angry or jealous of her?" With this question, various names popped up in the heads of Molly, Amy, Lita and Darien.

"Look, I understand if you are afraid so you don't have to answer me right here and now. Here is my card, call me if you can think of anything." 

"Ok Detective Monroe."

"You don't have to be formal Miss Kino, call me Jared."

"Only if you call me Lita."

"Deal." Detective Monroe smiled and left the arcade.

"Ames, I think I'm in love."

"Lita, you just met him."

"But he told 'me' to call him Jared. Isn't that the most beautiful name?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what are we going to do about what he said?"

"I don't believe him, I mean I don't believe that someone has harmed her. We need to look for ourselves. Personally I think you should tell him about what happened at school."

"I don't want to get Miss H in trouble, but she still hasn't stopped the snide comments, even after she learned of Serena's disappearance. But what about Raye…I don't want to think about it but she is the only one who isn't sad or remorseful about Serena. What are we to do Lita?"

"We need to talk later, I hope for our sake that the detective was wrong." The girls whispered to each other. 

Andrew was still comforting Molly and Darien had stepped outside. After his impromptu questioning with Detective Monroe, Darien was afraid. He didn't want to believe that something had happened to Serena. 

'I need to do some research on my own. I hope the Negaverse doesn't attack, but what also is strange is the resignation of Sailor Moon. Maybe I can get some information out of Mercury and Jupiter so I can talk to her. That Mars isn't any help, she seems glad that Sailor Moon resigned.' 

The next few days were very strange. Det. Monroe began questioning several of Serena's classmates and friends. By the end of the week he had several leads. 

November 3

Juuban Jr. High- 3:15

Detective Monroe ran across Amy and Lita leaving school.

"Detective Monroe."

"Good afternoon Amy, hello Lita."

"Um hi, Jared what are you doing here?"

"I've been told that Serena's teacher had a tendency of being rather harsh with her, embarrassing her constantly in front of her classmates. And I was also told that she was extremely brutal to her the day of her disappearance."

"Yes…she was."

"Amy, do you know something?"

"Yes sir, I'm in that class…I don't want to cause trouble. But I think that Miss H had it out for Serena, it just seemed that she always picked on her."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Det. Monroe said while jotting down notes on his pad. "Well you're not the first person to tell me that. Frankly, that's why I'm here; it places her high on my list of possible suspects. Most kidnappings, murders and homicides are committed by persons the victims know. They are the people least suspected, but they are the ones I investigate first."

"Re…really?" Stuttered Amy.

"Yeah from what I can tell your friend Serena is very special. She seemed to bring happiness to those around her."

"Uh Jared?"

"Yeah Lita."

"I know you might can't do this, but can you tell us anything you've found out so far. Serena is like a sister to me, she was the first friend I made when I came to this school. She was the only person who wasn't afraid of the rumors that I was mean and liked to fight. She showed me that there are people that are kind in this world, she showed me just because we are different, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Lita said with tears coming down her face. "She means so much to me and has been there for me when I'm down; I wasn't there for here, I should have been there for her to talk to! She didn't have to run away, she could have stayed with me." Jared moved and held Lita in a protective grip. After she calmed down a bit he spoke to her again.

"Well, that goes against procedure, but I see just how important she is to you, and how much you miss her. I can tell you this, her belongings were found on the docks near pier 19. Some fisherman pulled her jacket out of the water and her books were found behind a dumpster."

"Oh thank you Jared!" Lita said jumping back into his arms hugging him. "I'm sorry, you must think of me as being forward."

"No, I don't, well I gotta go ladies. Don't get into trouble, I'll see you around." He said with a wink and walked into the building.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah, they found Serena's stuff around pier 19!"

"He doesn't think I'm forward…oh he is so fine, and his eyes are like emeralds." Said Lita in a dreamy voice.

"Lita!" 

"I'm sorry Amy, it's great what he told us, now we know where to start our search, but I just don't like the idea that we are looking for her…bo…body. I'm just trying to get my mind off of her."

"I understand Lita, I feel the same way. Lets go, we can go see if Andrew wants to come with us, maybe Darien too."

"Yeah, but what about Raye?"

"I don't know, she seems a bit to happy for me, I know she has her own way of expressing herself, but she just seems glad Serena is missing."

"So I'm not just paranoid in that belief. Hmm, I'm going to keep an eye on her. Come on, it's almost 4:00 lets get to the arcade."

Room 207- Juuban Jr. High

3:40 p.m.

-Knock Knock-

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Miss Haruna."

"That would be me."

"My name is Detective Jared Monroe with the Juuban Police. I'm investigating the disappearance of Serena Tsukino. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Um certainly Det. Monroe, but why me, I don't know anything about what happened to her?"

"What makes you think that anything has happened to her?"

"It's just, well, stop trying to but words in my mouth!"

"No, I have been given the distinct impression from several witnesses that you on more than one occasion has caused emotional pain and ridicule to Serena. This could be a dominating factor in her disappearance."

"What! Are you trying to accuse me of harming my student?"

"No, you just accused yourself of harming Serena, I never mentioned harm at your hands."

"The hell you say! You just came here accusing me of causing emotional pain to Serena!"

"Why are you on the defensive Miss Haruna? I haven't said a thing, not less accuse you of anything. All I want to know is what happened the last day she was seen in your class."

"What do you want to know from me, you probably already know that days events?"

"Miss Haruna, if this is how you speak to an adult, then the statements I've received about your conduct with your students must be true!"

"Well I 'NEVER'!"

"And you'll never again with that attitude! How would you like for me to report this incident to the school board? Better yet, to the parents of the students you teach?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I could, but I don't take pleasure in causing others pain! And if I were you, I'd get a lawyer, you will be called in for questioning! Good day!" 

With that Det. Monroe stormed out of the class, leaving a shaken Miss H clutching her arms around herself. 

Later that day the scouts had a meeting at the shrine. 

"Luna, I think you need to appoint another leader. All teams have them and since you don't fight, you need to pick someone dependable who is serious about the mission."

"Raye you can't possibly be thinking about that at a time like this!"

"No Lita someone needs too, just because Serena bailed doesn't mean the Negaverse will stop attacking or the mission is complete!"

"She's right I'm afraid." Luna answered. "But until she is found…I will not appoint another leader."

"Luna! She resigned, gave you back her broach and crescent wand; we have no leader! There is no Sailor 

Moon!" 

Lita was a storm on the brink of unleashing until Raye said her last statement. Lita jumped up and lunged at Raye punching her in the jaw. Amy sprinted between the two and tried to hold them apart.

"Guys please stop this, now isn't the time for us to fight!

"Let me at her Amy, she hit me for no reason!"

"No reason? Serena could be seriously hurt and all you can do is think about getting yourself appointed as leader!"

"So what's the problem with that, 'we' are still a team…"

"And we will be one with or without a leader! I'm disappointed in both of you. Lita, you need to exhibit self-control with your emotions. And Raye…you have been trying to slander Serena since she disappeared. You haven't shown one bit of grief or remorse. You've put her down now more than ever and I will 'not' tolerate such selfishness again!"

"I'm sorry Luna, I shouldn't have hit Raye, but I meant the emotion behind the punch."

"I understand Lita."

"What do you mean Luna? I care that she's gone."

"More like you 'don't' care that she's gone."

"Amy!"

"Well, Darien has expressed more worry for her than you have, and she's supposed to be your friend."

"I can't believe my 'friends' are treating me like this!"

"Well, we can't believe that our 'friend' doesn't care that Serena could be hurt…she may never come back or worse…can't come back." Amy said with lips quivering.

"Well, I don't have to defend myself to you guys. You are supposed to be my friends. This meeting is over." Raye said pointing to the door.

"Well 'friend' if your actions weren't so questionable, you wouldn't feel the need to defend yourself."

"Lita."

"Don't say anything Amy." Lita said as they descended the shire stairs. "I know what you're thinking, we need proof."

"Girls, you don't possibly think that Raye had anything to do with Serena's disappearance. Do you think she did something to Serena?"

"Well, she hasn't been sorry about the last fight she had with Serena, and you saw how upset she gets whenever we mention her." Lita said

"I must admit, you are correct about that. But we need proof and we don't have any leads." 

"But we do have a lead Luna. Det. Monroe told Lita where Serena's jacket and books were found. We came here to report on what he said and recruit some help to find a lead. We were going to ask Raye to consult the fire, but I don't think she would opt to help. Let's see if Darien and Andrew want to go."

The girls and Luna walked to the arcade, upon entering they found Darien turn towards them with hope in his eyes; hope that Serena would be giggling behind them. His hope dissipated when he just saw Amy and Lita. 

"Hey girls, how are things today?"

"Actually, there better Andrew."

"Serena has been found!" Darien interjected while running to Lita.

"No, not yet Darien but we're here get some help."

"What kind of help Amy?"

"Lita and I spoke with Det. Monroe today. He gave us, well he gave Lita, a tip about where Serena's things were found."

"Really Lita, how did you do that?"

"Oh Andrew, I simply asked Jared and he understood my friendship with Serena. He told me she must mean a lot to me and told me where they found her stuff."

"Jared huh? Now Lita…" Andrew said with a condescending tone.

"What?"

"How come you refer to Det. Monroe on a first named basis?"

"He insisted, he is so mature…anyway Amy and I are going down to the docks to look around and was wondering…"

"Count me in!" Darien interjected before Lita could ask.

"That's great Darien, how about you Andrew?"

"I wish I could, but there is no one to watch the arcade, but I will keep an eye out incase someone has seen her."

"Good idea, Darien when do you want to go?"

"Umm, how about…now."

"Sounds good to me, Amy?"

"Lets go."

Darien, Amy and Lita walked to the other size of Azuba-Juuban towards the Ten'noh district. While they walked Darien began asking people about her. In his hands was a beautifully hand-drawn sketch of Serena, which he showed around. 

"Uh Darien, where did you get that picture of Serena from?"

"I kinda drew it Lita."

"Really?" She said taking the picture from his hands. "This is absolutely breathtaking. It looks exactly like her Darien!"

"Yes, it's very good Darien, are you minoring in Art?"

"No, it's a hobby." Both girls saw that he was getting uncomfortable and dropped the subject. As they approached the pier, it got darker even though the sun hadn't set.

"Be careful girls, I hear there are unsavory types lurking around here." Amy walked with her head down wishing she could use her visor to scan for any trace of Serena. She rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

End chapter

Hi! I know I ended the chapter again in the middle of rising action, but this is like 10 pages of text. **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS**. I'm glad that this isn't the normal, cliché type 1st season story. Well you will be meeting several new people in the next few chapters so I hope you can keep up. I should post the next installment of this and my others works by the end of the week. **CONTINUE TO REWIEW** and I'll see you next time.

Dove


	5. Witnesses & Suspects

~**~ Dove peaks from behind the computer. I know I said it would be a week, and 'whew' what a long week it's been! I AM SO SORRY. At first, I was enjoying a short break, then fanfiction.net went down…several times. Then I saw that I actually received a few more reviews on all my stories. I was hoping to get a few more, begging and pleading for me to update. While on my hiatus, I got the plot for my Dragon Ball Z and my Gundam Wing crossovers. SOOOO, this means that if I get enough reviews, I will start writing them. Oh and on this and my others I have the endings written, I just haven't typed them yet (hee hee). 

Thanks to my girl Jennifer, she has been there for me through a bit of crisis and doubt, and she is a real fan of this story. Nick, I can't answer your questions, you will get the answers in the stories. Well enough with the excuses… ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Crystaldove productions is proud to present:

Homicide: The Death of Serena

Chapter 5

"DAMN! Can't anyone watch where they are going!?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Another kid, shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Uh, I'm sorry…"

"Hey leave her alone!" Lita turned the corner and saw a woman of about 24 with wavy auburn hair and sparkling violet eyes.

"And what are you going to do little girl?" 

Lita looked up and for once saw someone taller looking down at her. This woman was about 5'9 wearing a very revealing black mini skirt with a split on the left side, which left very little to the imagination. She had on a red cropped v-neck shirt with spiked red heels. Her crimson lips parted slightly to show sparkling white teeth. She was gorgeous.

"We didn't come here to cause trouble, ma'am…"

"Funny, that's what that blond kid said."

"Blond kid?" Darien asked.

"Yeah blond with two pom-poms on her head."

"Is this the girl you saw?" Darien asked shoving the picture of Serena into the woman's grasp.

"Yeah, that's her. She came running through here a few weeks ago. She literally ran over me, scared away my customer too."

"Customer?" Asked the book smart, yet street dumb Amy.

"Yeah, my customer, or client. I'm a working girl."

"Working girl…you mean a prostitute!" Lita stammered.

"Yeah girlie, why else would I be here? Anyway she knocked me over; made me ruin my shoes and cost me $100. But I'll forget about it handsome. You look like you need a friend." She seductively said to Darien.

"Uh 'gulp' me?" He said with a cracking voice.

"Yeah sugar. Have you ever been with a woman…a real woman?" She swayed her hips and stood in front of Darien. Behind her Amy stood in shock while Lita took notes on her technique. Darien on the other hand blushed about 10 shades of red while his eyes bulged. 

"N…no, I haven't" He whispered. The usually cool and stoic college freshman didn't want the girls to hear him. He knew others assumed that he was a 'Ladies Man', in reality he'd never been with a girl or even kissed one.

"A sexy man like you…I don't believe you. You look like you're in college." She said while running her fingers along his face.

"Uh huh…I'm in college." Darien gasped out.

"Well do you need for me to show you how to satisfy a woman?"

"Thank you, but I waiting for that special girl."

"Really, that's almost sweet, but there's no such thing as special." She dejectedly said. "So what are you girls doing? Thinking about starting a career with ocean-eyes here being your john?"

"What…no, I mean it's a nice job and all…" this came from the ever apologetic Amy. "I'm flattered…"

"Get to the point honey, I'm losing customers talking to you!"

"Well I'm Lita and this is Amy and that's Darien. We were told that our friend was seen last down here. You remember the girl in the picture with the twin blond ponytails?"

"She's your friend? That's hard to believe."

"Huh? Why is that, uh…?"

"Cherri, my name is Cherri."

"Well why is that Cherri?"

"Let me tell you what happened."

-flash-

September 17

10:15 p.m.- Near Pier 19

__

"Why must he torment me so? All I have been was nice to him, no one understands me; I'm completely alone."

" I heard someone say while stumbling. Then this whirlwind of hair ran into me."

__

"What the…? Hey you klutz, watch where you're going? Oh, my shoe…you IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry…so sorry." 

"She starts bauling and stuff."

__

"Whoa, there's no need to cry like that, it's just a shoe. No wait, your eyes are red as strawberries…you've been crying already. What's a pretty thing like you crying for and what are you doing down here?"

"I'm not pretty; I'm ugly, lazy, immature, and dumb." She said sliding to the ground.

"Hey, take it easy on yourself; look things can't be that bad. It's slow around here now, lets go call your parents…"

"NO!!! I'm not supposed to leave my room, I'm already grounded; my mom will kill me!"

"Calm down, shh…ok bad idea. Well lets call one of your friends…"

"I don't have any."

"I don't believe you, you look like a very nice girl."

"If I'm so nice, why do those I try to open up to hurt me. I'm the laughing stock of my class, the ridicule of my so called friends…my father avoids me, since he's never home, my mother hates me and my little brother wishes I wasn't his sister. I'm sorry if I'm not that coordinated, I thought I would have grown out of that. Those who were close to me pitted me; I'm so weak, I can't look after myself. Even my cat is ashamed of me…and if that wasn't enough I have a college-aged tormentor that makes it his life task to continually point out all my faults. Yes I'm nice…nicely pathetic. I'm really sorry about knocking you over and messing up your shoes…I gotta go."

-end flash-

"With that she jumped up and left."

"Why didn't you stop her, didn't you see how distraught she was!" Darien yelled grabbing Cherri by the shoulders.

"Hey, I aint no social worker! Wait…" She drawled. "You're the college-aged tormentor, aren't you!" 

Darien paled at that comment.

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." He was shocked by a slap to the face.

"It's your fault I lost my customer! If you weren't so mean to that poor girl, she wouldn't been down here!"

"Hey, it's not all his fault!" Lita interjected.

"And which 'friend' are you? It looks like you are the on that pities her, am I right?"

"No, I don't pity her."

"Are you sure, you appear to be strong and if I recall, she was very tiny; frail almost. And the blueberry over there…hmm that's a toss up there; she seems to be a braggart. Smart and rich, works hard because she wants to." At this Amy began to cry.

'Is this how Serena views me?' Amy thought to herself. 'I should have tried to understand her better. With all my knowledge, I really don't know how to be a friend. Serena was my first friend, even if I wasn't Mercury, she still approached me.'

Darien gave Amy an understanding look, he knew what she was thinking, almost. Lita on the other hand stood in complete dismay. 

'I failed Serena in more ways than I realized.'

"Cheri, have you seen her since?"

"No doll, why?"

"She's been missing since then and you may have been the last person to see her." Amy inquired after composing herself somewhat.

"Oh, that's too bad. With her childlike appearance she could have been a 'very' rich working girl." Darien, angered at this comment, grabbed Cheri by her shirt and raised his fist to her face.

"Don't ever put Serena in the same class as you! She's not some cheap whore that get paid for love!" He shook, his hand coming ever closer to the woman's face.

"Touché', hey don't try to defend her now. Maybe if you thought about her feelings then, she wouldn't have run away. What a hypocrite!"

Darien relaxed his fist and put his head down. 

"Did you see what direction she went in?"

"Yeah, towards the water." Cheri said over her shoulder while approaching a darkened car. "Hey sugar wanna have some fun?" 

"Come on, Darien it's ok we don't blame you."

"So why doesn't that console me?" The girls watched as a few tears slid down his face. They passed a few dockworkers; some did recognize her and led her in the direction of an abandoned warehouse. 

"She went there?" Lita asked. "I hope she's ok."  


"Why would she come here?" Inquired Amy.

"Just be careful and stick close to me." Darien said. Each one of them all have the same thought, that if need be, they would revert to their alter egos, if necessary.

Darien opened the door and peeked in.

"Hello Serena? Is anybody in here?"

They waited for an answer but received no results.

"Let me try. Serena are you here…it's Amy. I'm here with Lita and Darien is here too. We are so sorry we were the kind of friends that you needed. Please…answer me."

They were greeted by silence. Disappointed they turned to leave and were startled by the appearance of an old man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh!" They all shouted while taking on their respective fighting stances.

"Oh you startled us sir." Amy breathed while calming down.

"Well if you weren't snooping around my home you'd have no reason to be scared! Who are you and what are you youngin's doing here?"

Lita took a deep breath from the other direction and proceeded to explain. 

"My name is Lita and my friends Amy and Darien are looking for our friend Serena mister…?"

"Smith, my name is Smith; no misters no sirs."

Lita took the picture from Darien and showed it to Smith. In recognition his eyes bulged and he began to shake.

"NO, NO get away from me!" He screamed while stepping back. 

"Wait please, we're her friends; we want to know if she is ok?"

"Yeah right! That's what she called that…that person!"

"You saw her, tell us what happened!"

"Oh no…that person isn't coming to hurt me. You can't protect me so why should I help you?"

"Mr. Smith please! We won't hurt you; we would never hurt Serena." Amy pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok but you didn't hear this from me; I'll deny it anyway!"

"That's fine Mr. Smith, we won't tell anyone." Darien assured him.

"Well it's was about four weeks ago. I was coming back from my dealings with the night dock workers when I heard this young girl's voice. She was talking to herself; her voice full of loathing and self-pity. Listening to her made my life sound like a rose garden."

-flashback-

__

"I can't do anything right. Can't walk five steps without stumbling or ten without knocking someone over. Everyone is right, I ma a true disappointment; just a waste of space. Why was I ever born…I'm just a failure."

"Then there was this blinding light. I ducked behind the wall and couldn't tell what the light was. I tried to see what was happening from behind the wall, but I didn't want to risk getting seen."

__

"Hey, who's out there? Cut off the light, I can't see! Hello? Please tell me who you are?" 

"I heard her voice getting further away so I guess she was walking towards the light. I crouched on the ground and looked out. I saw her creep closer but then she fell."

__

"It's you…why are you here? Are you here to chew me out again? Didn't you do enough of that already today? Please turn off that light, I can't see where I'm going. What's that…what are you doing? No…please don't hurt me. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure. I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment to you. I tried…NOOOOOO PLEASE…"

-end flashback-

"The next sound I heard was the horns of the 10:40 shipment coming in."

"She knew the person? You mean she's…she's …no, I don't believe you! She can't be, NO SERENA!" Lita screamed and lunged for the cowering Smith but stopped knowing it wasn't his fault. Amy started trembling and broke down into tears. All the while Darien stood motionless and when he was able to move, he stumbled and fell. Tears streamed down his face and he had difficulty breathing.

"The other person…did you hear their voice?"

"Kinda, couldn't tell if it was male or female though…sounded muffled."

A sudden noise behind the dumpsters made Smith jump. His face became filled with panic and he began gathering his stuff.

"Well I answered your questions, get going. And you didn't hear anything from me."

"Wait please, we got to tell the police!"

"I ain't telling them nothing. You ain't heard nothing from me." 

He picked up his stuff and ran away. Darien ran after him and could never catch him. A man that age shouldn't be able to run faster than Darien, but he lost him anyway.

"Damn! Where are you? Please help us!"

Darien continued to plead to the air but didn't get a response. He fell to the ground and this is where Amy and Lita found him a few minutes later.

"Darien get up." He didn't respond. "Come on Darien, I can't carry you home." She said kneeling down by him. "He didn't see what happen, yes he could have helped her but he was a coward. He thinks of no one but himself. Please you can't give up; we have to have faith. She is too special to be taken from this world."

"I guess your right Lita. Let's go to the precinct."

"But we promised Smith that we wouldn't tell anyone!"

"No Amy, you and Lita promised; I didn't."

Darien stated as he got off the ground. The girls nodded and they left. Elsewhere Det. Monroe approached the Hikawa Shrine. From speaking with others, he had composed a list of possible suspects. Looking at his notebook, he reviewed his notes.

****

Patricia Hurana- Teacher

Has been witnessed verbally and emotionally abusing Serena. Doesn't seem upset that she is missing Cares for her own welfare rather than the welfare of her students ****

Raye Hino- Student/Priestess

Hasn't displayed emotion since Serena's disappearance Several have witnessed her saying that 'her life would be better without Serena in it' Has verbally insulted anyone whom has defended Serena. __

"Well Miss Hino, let 'me' see how you really feel"

End chapter

I hope this was long enough for you. See you later and thanks for READING AND REVIEWING!!

Dove


	6. Interview with the Killer?

Hello readers, this is Dove here. I'm not going to bore you with pages of notes, but please do read the notes at the end of this chapter.

You know what I want for Christmas…I want to own Sailor Moon, but since I would see pigs fly first before that happened, please note that I do not own Sailor Moon. Thanks for reading and please review. Hell's Hauntress how are you and I have love for you, Angel of Serenity and my girl Jennifer!

Homicide: The Death of Serena

By Crystaldove

Chapter 6

"Detective Monroe? What do you want with me?"

"Just to ask you a few questions."

"Uh huh, I sense a strange aura around you."

"It's probably because I'm here to ask you about the disappearance of Serena Tsukino."

"Is that all? What about her?"

"How come you don't seem too concerned about your 'friend'?"

"We show our emotions in our own ways…this is mine."

"I see and you don't seem to become alarmed when I mention her name. Besides you're the only one of her friends who haven't been looking for her."

"Who's looking for her?"

"Amy, Lita and Molly. That college kid Andrew from Crown…oh and Darien."

"My Darien is out looking for that ditz! He's supposed to be here with me! How could he? He hates her and now is trying to find her?"

"Really?" Det. Monroe opened his notebook and jotted this information down. "He hates her…interesting."

"Yeah, he teases at her ruthlessly."

"I hear you do the same thing."

"Oh that, I'm not like he is…I just tease her for fun."

"Fun for whom, you or her?"

"Huh?"

"What could have been viewed as a mere jest to you, could have helped lower her already fragile esteem. As far as Darien, could his teasing been a form of infatuation? He could have liked her."

"What…oh please, Darien is my boyfriend! Serena is too immature for him. He is sophisticated, strong and intelligent…all the things she isn't or would ever be."

"Would ever be huh? I mean isn't he too old for you?"

"What does age have to do with anything?"

"He is what…19 or 20 and you are 14, what do you parents have to say about that?"

"My grandpa knows that I am a mature young lady."

"Really and how many 'mature' young ladies, spend their free time teasing another peer. Those actions show what lack of maturity you really have. Lets see here, I was told by several eye witnesses that you said and I quote_ "My life would be much better without her…" _This was said on the day she was reported missing, just moments before your friends found out that she ran away. Now Miss Hino did you carry out you wish?"

"What are you saying? I was joking, who told you that? Was it Lita? I bet it was Lita she's been accusing me of being happy that Serena is dead."

"Do you know something we don't Miss Hino? Serena hasn't been listed as deceased. She is still a runaway…Is the reason that you aren't out looking for her is because you know where she is or what happened to her, Miss Hino?"

"I know what you're trying to do?"

"What am I trying to do Raye?"

"I know with runaways, if they aren't found soon it's assumed that they're dead. I was just stating a fact that we all may have to face."

"Hmmm…that is truly informative. Where do you get your information from?"

"I'm not your average school girl, I have intelligence."

"I just wanted to know if you had a clue as to where she might have gone off to? I have spoken to her friends, her classmates and now you. Do you think her home life may have had anything to do with it? Possibly the relationship with her friends; maybe tired of all the 'joking' comments, the high and might attitudes she received from her 'friends'. How about the fact that she was made the laughing stock of others when she only yearned for their friendship?" 

By the time he had finished his statement, Det. Monroe was yelling at a cowering Raye who was trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"LOOK! It's her own fault that she was ridiculed!" She screamed pushing herself out of the corner that the detective had backed her into. "If she actually picked up a book other than a manga, watched where she was going, shut her annoying mouth for once and listened to others for a change…she would have been better off!"

"So you mean if she was more like you…a self-centered bitch of girl! So she wasn't the smartest person… humph, you are the nicest but I see no one berating you; avoiding yes, berating…no."

"I'm just blunt and the truth hurts."

Det. Monroe walked back towards Raye and looked her deep in her raging violet eyes.

"The truth hurts huh, and the truth is without her…you wouldn't have 'any' friends."

"…"

"This is the second time we've come to you for questioning Miss Hino. We saw you about six months ago concerning the Sendai Hill bus whose last stop before it's final destination…was this shrine."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a detective, I have access to 'all' of resources. I was truly surprised to see your name listed in another missing persons' case. Even though all the girls were found…they didn't have any recollection of what happened except that they mentioned seeing you through the fog… Care to elaborate?"

"Uh I was taken too by the driver."

"Driver, no one ever mentioned the driver…they got on the bus and never was let off. So you were physically kidnapped by the driver; I didn't see a report about that."

"I was returned a few hours later."

"Really?"

"Uh yeah, why would someone need to report me missing when I wasn't gone that long?"

"I see. So you don't have any idea of where Serena could be?"

"Haven't I answered that already?"

"No you answered everything 'but' that. Goodbye Miss Hino."

Det. Monroe scribbled down additional notes as he walked away from the shrine.

After telling the police what Smith told them, Darien and the girls parted ways and he returned home. 

"This place is as empty as my life. Why did I have to hide my feelings for you behind an insult Serena? If I was upfront…Damn I could have prevented you from leaving. But you would have treated me like the rest…like those who know about me…NO! You're different, special…too good for me. But I would have protected you…you could have stayed here. I could have taken care of you…why did I hurt you?"

Detective Monroe opened his notebook after reporting his previous findings to his superiors.

****

Darien Chiba- College Student/ Former Model

-Constantly taunted Serena about grades

-Caused Serena to tears on more than one occasion

-Associates with juvenile girls even though he is a sophomore in college

Detective Monroe approached Azuba Terrace apartments to speak to Darien. Darien was sitting on his couch still wallowing in misery when he was brought out by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Detective Monroe. I need to ask you a few questions."

Darien reluctantly opened his door, leery of what the detective would ask.

"Come in, how may I help you?"

"You can tell me a little more about your relationship with Serena Tsukino."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I have been able to gather, you've had an interesting involvement with her. It seems that you used to ridicule her constantly, sending her away in tears."

"Uh yeah, I was teasing her…"

"By picking out her faults and shortcomings!"

"I…uh…yes I did."

"You were what…admiring her. I was told from the moment you met her, you called her "Meatball Head". Why is this?"

"It's from her hairstyle."

"Her hair huh…lets come back to that. How old are you?"

"20."

"20 and living in Azuba. You mentioned modeling on our first meeting."

"Yes sir."

"What do you do for a living now?"

"I do odd jobs in between classes."

"And you can afford to live here?"

"I uh received a trust from my parents."

"A trust? Aren't those awarded at 21 or after 16 in the case of the death of the parents."

"My parents died with I was 6 and I lived at the orphanage until I was 16. I get an allowance every month."

"Oh that's unfortunate about your parents. Can you tell me about your life at the orphanage."

"Well I mostly kept to myself. Life there was hard. Most of the children were envious of me."

"Why?"

"I wasn't abandoned like the rest of them, my parents died and that showed that I was loved. And that fact made me despised. The others would tell me that my parents preferred death than raising me. I was the boy dubbed 'killer', I would kill anyone that dared to get close to me."

Tears formed in Darien's eyes as he remembered the pain that was like a fresh wound.

"Sorry, rattling off there. Would you like a beverage Detective?"

"No thank you. Can I ask you another question."

"Yes."

"Why did you tease Serena? It seems as if you know what kind of pain rejection stems from."

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I thought that she would get close to me…so I pushed her away. I was mean because I knew she wanted to be my friend and I wanted much more. I was afraid that she would reject me once she found out about my past, turn her back on me like the others at the orphanage…"

"From what I've gathered Serena isn't like that. If anything 'she' is the one afraid of rejection and would try all she could to help out those who are close to her…including you Darien. But what I can't understand is if you care for Serena so much, why are you dating her friend Raye?"

"WHAT! I am not dating Raye! Hell, I can barely tolerate her, especially now!"

Det. Monroe jotted this note in his book and continued to probe Darien.

"Well she truly believes that you are, and you've been seen in her company shortly before Serena vanished… sure this isn't just a lovers' quarrel? Maybe Raye found out about your feelings and did something to her or you really did hate her and are trying to keep suspicion off yourself by helping in her search?"

"NO! Look I met Raye a few days after she met Serena. She caught the tail end of one of our arguments and thought that since we had similar opinions about Serena, we would get along fine. She heard me calling her 'Meatball Head'; she thought it was so hilarious that she started taunting her with that name. I didn't intend for anyone else to hear that…it was my name for her."

"Meatball Head?"

"Yeah, I'd never seen a more ridiculous yet fitting hairstyle. Her ponytails reach her calves and would probably reach the floor if she ever took it down. She wouldn't be Serena without it though. But no one knows how I really feel about her. I looked forward to seeing her everyday, I would wait on the corner for her…knowing that she runs late and never looks where she's going so she could run into me." Darien's eyes were again downcast and he tried valiantly to contain his grief. "Anyway Raye seemed to appear everywhere I went, even signed up at the same karate class I was taking. I really can't recall how it began, one day I was going to the arcade…the next I was buying her a milkshake. Like a leech she attached herself to me, I would have said something…but Serena seemed jealous. It caused her to pay me more attention so I let Raye hang around me. But I have never once said, implied, hinted or insinuated that I liked, loved, cared for or dated Raye. I wouldn't even let her kiss me!"

Darien exploded, breathing hard and slightly shaking.

"But you had to know she liked you."

"That's just it. She didn't get all lovey-dovey until Serena was around. I rarely saw her outside of that since I changed the time of my karate class. It was like she was trying to make Serena jealous…now that I think about it, she would constantly humiliated her infront of me."

"Like Raye may have known that you liked Serena or that she liked you so either of you could reconsider your thoughts of the other?"

Yeah and she's gotten worse since…since well you know."

"Yes, she is a suspicious one. Well I thank you for your time Mr Chiba. I have one more stop to make this evening. If I have any other questions, I'll call on you again."

Darien sighed as he shut the door. He had revealed his deepest feelings to Det. Monroe and part of him was confronted by his admission.

History has shown the people who gain the most from a missing person are usually the ones least suspected… their own family, especially the parents. 

Detective Monroe left the Azuba District and drove towards Juuban. On route there he noticed two children playing outside, he watched as their father arrived home and their mother ran outside to meet them. A sad smile appeared on his face as he saw the children being swept up in their father's embrace and carried into their home. He continued to think about that scene as he walked up the steps of the last suspects' home. 

'A family with two loving parents' He muttered to himself as he rang the door. He looked over his notes while the door was being answered.

****

Ilene Tsukino- Mother

-Witness-confirmed verbal abuse and neglect of Serena

-Known for putting out her child for poor grades and behavior

-Tended to favor son to daughter

End chapter

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Here you have it, all four suspects now it's up to you to figure out whom has the most to gain from Serena's death. Who seems the guiltiest to you? Now for all of you who watch court, forensic and mystery programs know that the one that seem the most guilty, isn't always the killer. So here is a contest, email me and figure out the murderer AND the motive!!! Ok there are like 4 more chapters to go and I hope you are enjoying this. PLEASE READ ALL MY STORIES AND REVIEW!!

Ja

Dove


	7. Mommie Dearest

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope everyone had a marvelous Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa etc. Sorry for the delays, I hope this chapter is what you've been waiting for. I want to send shots to all of those who have e-mailed me with your guesses of 'who did it?' Thanks to **_Sailor Leo_, _Chris T_, _Braves66boy_ and _Cat's Meow_** for guessing. Thanks to **_Angel of Serenity, Hell's Hauntress, Sadiqa D, _and_ Mina-Chan_** for the encouragement! 

I don't own Sailor Moon. Santa didn't give it to me for Christmas. OH YEAH, I've been questioned about some personalities of some of the characters. I meant to tell everyone that there are cases of extreme out of characterness. But I have only done what the animators have to a greater extent… in comparison to the manga. Ok, enough of that. Now without further ado…

Homicide: The Death of Serena

By Crystaldove

Chapter 7

Opps, I noticed that I wrote the last date as Nov 3…it was supposed to be October 3. Sorry

October 3

6:15 p.m. 

Tsukino Household

"May I help you?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, we haven't officially met, but I am Detective Monroe of the Juuban Police. I'm in charge of the investigation on the disappearance of your daughter. I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

"Come in, can I get you a beverage?"

"Some plum juice would be great if you have it."

"Yes we do, have a seat."

When Mrs. Tsukino left the room the detective took the opportunity to look around. He noticed an array of photos of Serena at various ages. Bright smiles adorned the child's face but in some it didn't reach her eyes. 

"That's Serena at her first Girls Festival*, she was 6."

"She seems to be upset even though she is smiling."

"You can see that? Sammy spilled his juice on her kimono. I didn't have time to clean it. I patted the stain as much as I could but she was still upset."

"I would assume so… the girls' festival is an important event and her first one at that, then she had to wear a stained garment."

"She told me I didn't love her, that it was my fault that it happened. I had just told her she couldn't have any juice because with her clumsiness she might have spilled it. But Sammy has always been a careful child so I gave him some…he was supposed to be in the kitchen. He said he was sorry though, but Serena got mad because I didn't punish him."

"Why not?"

"He was 3 at the time."

"A three year old still has to be supervised when eating or drinking and they are capable of understanding right and wrong."

"That is what her father said."

"Do you discipline your children?"

"I ground them; deny them certain privileges and stuff."

"How often?"

"How…often?"

"Yes, every once in a while, once or twice a month or so much that there could be a problem."

"Well Sammy maybe once every other month or so… but with Serena I uhh…guess it's um weekly."

"Weekly… is she a delinquent?"

"No… it's her grades and her tardiness. She misses her curfew then whines excessively about people being unfair to her."

"Really?"

"Yes her grades are really pathetic."

"Do you assist her with her work, or enlisted a tutor?"

"Why should I help her, that's what these teachers are getting paid for?"

"Oh so you don't see anything wrong with that, what about Sammy?"

"He's doing fine. I check his work for him when he's done."

"So you 'help' him?"

"No, I just check…"

"And let him know if it's incorrect…in other words you only help your son. What is it about her tardiness?"

"She never responds to her alarm clock, so I have to yell at her everyday around 7:50"

"7:50… school for her starts at 8:30. It's a 20 minute walk from here…no wonder she is always late. What about Sammy."

"I wake him up around 7:15. He is so stubborn so I have to shake him in between gathering his clothes. Oh my little Samuel, he is so adorable when he's sleeping."

"And Serena gets an alarm clock…Mrs. Tsukino you do realize what 'you' have committed?"

"What are you saying?"

"You've neglected your daughter by denying her the same caring woman that dotes on her brother. From what you have admitted, you shower love and attention on Sammy and treat her worse than a common beggar."

"No I haven't!"

"Really? Do you realize that her 'antics' as you called them could have been a shout for attention? Some children misbehave on purpose; negative attention is better than receiving none at all. I spoke with several classmates and with that teacher Miss Haruna earlier this afternoon. Did you know Serena is constantly belittled…by her teacher no less? That she refuses to do her job, as you said, in assisting your daughter in areas she doesn't understand. I had surveillance placed in her classroom without her knowledge and found that her 'teaching' consists of reading out of the textbook will little or no examples of the work. So most children refer to tutoring or going to the juku to learn what they should have during normal school hours. And her means of discipline depends on if she has a date or not, which is usually the case then she takes out her lack of commitment on her students…mostly your daughter."

"I had no idea."

"You didn't, I'm not surprised, you don't pay Serena ANY attention. You said that people were being unfair to her, perhaps…she did tell you and you accused her of whining and being lazy perhaps?"

"I uh didn't…"

"Of course not Mrs. Tsukino a person would have to be plain stupid not to notice the anguish their child was feeling; but then you didn't know."

Mrs. Tsukino swallowed loudly and began to sweat.

"Tell me about the day she ran away?"

"I was called to her school to meet with her teacher…"

"Tell me about it."

"Well Miss Haruna seemed concerned…"

Flash

"Mrs. Tsukino it's nice to finally meet you, I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances."

"And which would those be?"

"You see Serena is doing very poorly in class, she refuses to pay attention during my lectures and her tardiness is inexcusable. I'm going to be honest with you, she is in serious danger of failing. This could be a blow that could ruin her chances of even getting into a mediocre high school."

"Oh my, isn't there something…can't you do something? I mean arrange a special class for her, get her some tutoring?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, I understand your frustration, there are Juku's that offer remedial help only if the student 'wants' help. I don't see anything that 'could' help your daughter and I can't waste any more of my time on her. School isn't for everyone, but be comforted...at least she has her looks."

__

End flash

"Was Ms. Haruna implying that Serena become an escort or a Geisha? Something that would rely on her appearance because she isn't mentally capable to do anything else!"

"Uh I didn't see it like that. I didn't think about it."

"You don't think about much in the terms of you daughter…do you?"

"What do you mean?"

She responded with a lot of stuttering and a flushed appearance.

"Why are you so jittery Mrs. Tsukino? I'm just asking you some questions?"

"I just don't like where these are headed."

"Got something to hide; do you know who wanted to hurt you daughter?"

"No, of course not! Why would I?"

"Seems to me you feel life would be better without her. No disappointment that makes others believe you are a terrible parent. She wouldn't have a mother that tends to neglect her; leaving her with no one to reassure her when the pressures of adolescent life gets her down."

Det. Monroe turned his attention to the window and looked out of it.

"Are you parents still living Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Yes they are." She quickly answered releasing the huge breath she was holding.

"Do you feel you were raised properly? Did they make you feel like somebody, someone important?"

"Yes…why?"

"I didn't have the pleasure of knowing my parents…well my mother. She died in childbirth. My father was so heartbroken by it that he resented me. It didn't help that I look exactly like my mother. In his opinion he felt that I cheated him out of his happiness, reminding him of something he would never have. He died several years ago. I was only a burden to him; he didn't come to see me graduate college or the academy. I dropped my sir name when I was 18 and no longer an obligation to him. My name was actually Jared Monroe Nuzuma."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I know how it feels to live in an unloved home. How it feels to know that the person you need the most thinks of you as a waste of space, just because he couldn't find any way to deal with his grief. Both of my parents died the day I was born; my mother physically, my father emotionally. I never met that exuberant father I saw in pictures with my mother. Serena had both parents and she still grew up in a loveless home…at least my father had a 'reason' to be neglectful. She had to endure her mothers' favoritism of her brother and her absentee father 'plus' the ridicule of the outside world. I wasn't completely unloved though, I had my maternal grandparents…they raised me and used their retirement, when my father refused to contribute anymore funds, to send me to college. They cheered for me when I graduated from the academy."

Detective Monroe released his pent up emotion, he turned back to face Mrs. Tsukino and she watched as tears ran down his face.

"I didn't realize…I guess my daughter is a stranger to me. I wanted her to excel, to push her in the right direction…I just pushed her away. Boys are so rare in our family, when I had Serena I'll admit I was disappointed. In our society, girls are viewed so much differently. They aren't expected to do more than get married and raise a family; so I didn't encourage her."

She admitted with a touch of guilt in her eyes, but her expression suddenly changed to joy.

"But when I had Sammy, I was so happy and Ken was overjoyed…he is the first grandson. I wanted only the best for him and if that meant neglecting Serena…"

"It just meant that you neglected Serena. And it wouldn't matter if she was dead because Sammy is ALL you care about!"

The detective looked at her with contempt and noticed her expression didn't change with his statement.

"You don't care about your daughter. YOU DON'T CARE IF SHE **IS** DEAD! As long as you have your 'precious' Sammy…"

"I never said that!" She shouted while coming face to face with the detective.

"And you didn't deny it either. Well whatever you may or may not feel for her, you may never have the opportunity to tell her. If this was just a runaway case…I wouldn't be involved; I work in the homicide division…"

"She's… dead?"

The fire that was burning in her eyes died and the color drained from her face. 

"This is why people shouldn't put off things for tomorrow. My father died thinking I hated him, if he only gave me a chance… I forgave him years ago. Good evening…I 'will' be in touch."

The impact of his final statement affected her deeply. Mrs. Tsukino took several deep breaths to regain her composure she was unsuccessful. She fell to the ground in a dead faint.

End chapter

*The Girl's Festival is an actual event in Japan. I couldn't recall the actual name but it celebrates the attributes of girls with various themes and uses the colors white, green and pink…if I am remembering correctly.

I hope this chapter appeased your appetite for suspense. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been feeling poorly…please forgive.

You know, I seem to have a lot of men crying in this story… it doesn't mean they are weak; just compassionate. READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO, I WANT 100 REVIEWS FOR ALL STORIES!

Thank you very much!

Please review and keep those guesses coming!

Dove


	8. Lies & Lightening

Everyone I am so sorry for the month delay for any updates. I was terribly sick and unable to sit at the computer for long periods of time. Once I became well, I lost the focus on all my stories and had to fight to get back into the swing of things. With that said, I thank all of you that were patient with me and encouraged me to continue via e-mails or reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and read my other stories too. Now on with the show…

****

Homicide: The Death of Serena

By Crystaldove

Chapter 8

That night Sailor's Mercury and Jupiter continued their search and brought Luna along with them. Luna felt that since she was Moon's guardian, she would be able to sense something the others could not. The girls were searching for about an hour and found out nothing more than they did previously.

"This 'is' the area you were looking in the other day?"

"Yes Luna."

"Are you sure, I'm not picking up anything remotely like Serena's energy, or anything negative either."

"Well maybe you 'aren't' sensitive enough. I don't care what we were told, I hold you responsible for Serena leaving! She never wanted to be a warrior; you should have just found the rest of us. If she wasn't forced to be Sailor Moon she would have had time to concentrate on school!"

"But it was her duty… her destiny! She had to accept her responsibility, the rest of you did."

"But she isn't like us…she was pure."

"This topic is no longer up for discussion; I suggest that we look elsewhere, you were obviously told false information."

"You indignant, selfish, uncaring, little fleabag! I should choke the life out of YOU!"

Jupiter screamed reaching down to strangle the feline. Mercury jumped in to keep her from inflicting fatal damage to the guardian.

"Luna you need to leave, I can't restrain her much longer…"

"Jupiter your conduct is unacceptable!"

"Unacceptable my ass Luna…don't worry about me Mercury I am so outta here."

Jupiter shook herself loose from Mercury's grip and walked past them, not before flexing at Luna…causing her to flinch and jump away. Satisfied Jupiter continued her personal search.

Mercury powered down back to Amy and looked sternly at Luna.

"You 'were' out of hand Luna. Do you realize how hard Serena's disappearance has been on her. Serena was the first person to like her for her…not for her strength or her size. She found something other than a brain in me…and without her intervention I would still be alone…with my books being my only friend."

"I just feel guilty. You girls can do much more than I can. From what you've told me, Serena was hurt by someone she knew…not a monster or one of the generals. So I'm useless…and I'm taking my frustration out on you and Lita. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Luna. But you still need to talk to Lita. Come on, let's go."

Luna and Amy walked off towards the docks once more. Amy checked on Lita via the communicator and neither found out anything new. Lita agreed to meet with Amy and Luna once more but stressed that she didn't want to hear anything Luna had to say. 

Detective Monroe headed back towards the station after speaking with Mrs. Tsukino. 

"Monroe how is your investigation going on the missing teen?"

"It seems that everyone I spoke to had motive, some more than others Captain. I need to bring them in for formal questioning."

"That close to solving case Monroe?"

"Yes sir, I am positive that one of these four murdered Serena Tsukino."

"I'll get the judge to issue the warrant; bring them in…"

"It's getting late Lita, we need to come back tomorrow."

"I guess your right Amy. We do have class tomorrow."

The girls and Luna started back towards Juuban when Amy noticed a small child standing in an alleyway.

"Hey wait Lita, there's a little boy over there."

"Huh, what is a kid doing here this time of night?"

"Come on."

The girls cautiously approached the child and noticed that he wasn't afraid and didn't seem lost.

"What are you doing here this time of night?"

"It's only 8:30…it's not late. Besides, I'm always out here."

"Why?"

"You've been here before…you're looking for your friend."

"Yes Serena? Do you know anything about her?"

"I know lots of things…I know that she was scared and lonely. I know that she knew the person who hurt her."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you; I know lots of things."

Lita looked down at the child. He appeared to be no older than 7 and his dirty blond hair was tucked under an old red cap. He wore a dirty white shirt with torn jeans and scraped red sneakers. But the feature that stood out the most was his eyes; they were as blue as a robin's egg.

"What's your name kid?"

"I have no name, but if you must refer to me, call me Simple."

"Simple, what a strange name for a child."

"I told you, I don't have a name. This is what the dock workers refer to me as…said it had something to do with my mannerism."

Lita pulled out a picture of Serena and showed it to him.

"Have you seen this girl?"

"She has experienced more pain than anyone has to…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can see it in her eyes; there is no joy in them."

Amy took the picture from his grasp and studied it for a moment. She noticed that Serena had her typically bright smile and noticed her eyes; they lacked emotion. She then refocused on her smiled and noticed that it appeared to be forced. Pictures were taken after she became Mercury four months ago.

Amy reflected on the past months and realized that Serena's 'usual' happiness was false. Serena had been faking her happiness the entire time!

"Oh my…he's right Lita. Look at this picture. Her eyes look clouded and this smile is forced."

"But she has always…looked…that…way. She's been in pain all this time?"

"I know it's hard for you to come to grips with…"

The small child called Simple interjected. The girls looked at him in horror.

"Nobody understood her or the feelings she had. She had no one to confide in, afraid that she would be ridiculed once more."

"How do you know that!"

Lita screamed picking the child up to her face. He looked at her impassively, holding his eyes steady.

"I told you, I know lots of things."

Lita was restrained from doing anything further by Amy's hand. Since Serena's disappearance she'd been highly strung and easily angered.

"Put him down Lita. Simple are you psychic?"

"I have heard that term before… I guess... I was told I was weird. That's why I have no parents…they were afraid of me."

"So you do have an identity…a name?"

"I did, but a child without a family has no need for a name…"

"That's not true! I don't have parents either." Lita screamed at the child.

"Your parents loved you…they didn't want to leave you alone but they needed that trip to work out their problems. And no…you wouldn't been able to absorb all that lightening."

Lita's eyes widened beyond belief… this child knew about things she NEVER told anyone. Her friends knew her parents died in a plane crash, but she never mentioned that it was lightening that caused the engine failure. 

Tears rolled down her face and she slumped to the ground. Amy looked at her confused and was about to ask her what was wrong when the child spoke again.

"Your parents are proud of you… just the way you are Amy. Your father didn't abandon you…your parents were having problems and he left. They later decided to divorce and this is why he never came back. He does love you and wouldn't want you to think any less."

Amy now understood why Lita was so upset. Apparently Simple told her something that she had expressed guilt about too. Now they both were in the same state. Simple just looked at them both and began to walk away, but the both were too emotional to notice.

"Don't worry about Serena…"

They both looked up towards the young child.

"She has found peace…"

He turned and walked away. Before the girls astonished eyes, he seemed to vanish. Lita snapped out of her stupor and ran in the direction he was headed. Amy heard the crashing to cans and various curses and knew that Lita was unsuccessful.

"Damn it Amy! How come everyone that knows something significant about Serena vanishes? First Smith and now Simple. How…how did he know about my parents? I didn't tell anyone about how the plane crashed. I didn't tell anyone about my guilt…I am the Senshi of Jupiter…I control lightening…I could have saved them."

"Lita he was right, there was nothing you could do. He knew my name…I never told him that. And I never told anyone of my parent's divorce. He said Serena is at peace…oh god, people only say that when someone is…"

"Dead…it's true isn't it. Serena really is dead. Detective Monroe wouldn't be searching for suspects for just a kidnapping…"

"You can't really believe that child Lita…you need…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP LUNA! What part of keeping your mouth shut didn't you understand? You heard what he said; he revealed things that we haven't told ANYONE! And you still have doubts?"

Lita picked Luna up by the scruff of her neck and stared her down.

"Where is she? You are as least concerned as Raye! Did the two of you do something to her, maybe in retaliation for her not coming to that last battle? But something went wrong…you were torturing her and something happened."

Lita looked at the frightened cat with fanatical eyes as she shouted her accusations. Amy stood to the side disbelievingly as Lita continued.

"You killed her…what did you do to her, where is she? How could you Luna…HOW COULD YOU?"

"No you are mistaken, I didn't do anything to her. I wasn't home when she ran. I was out with you girls."

"That's not true Luna…Serena disappeared after the attack…hours later. You weren't with me or Amy…you were with Raye. What did you talk about after we left huh? Did you plan to kill her then, or to just relieve her of her duties…but she beat you to it when she quit altogether!"

"Lita you're talking crazy…this is nonsense!"

"If it's crazy, then why is Raye a suspect?"

Luna looked at Lita in surprise; this was news to her.

"You seem surprised…didn't think your accomplice would be suspected? Well she is and her motive would be the leadership of the team…she would finally be the hero. You always felt that she was a better warrior Luna, always compared her to Serena; asking why Serena couldn't be more like Raye."

"No Lita…that's not true. You have to believe me!"

"Why should I, you haven't done anything to make me think otherwise. Is this why you disputed our leads and tried to get us to search in other areas, because we are on the right track!"

"Amy do something, you can't possible believe her!"

"I don't know Luna…she makes sense. And you don't have an alibi…neither does Raye. And Raye did try to convince us that Serena wasn't fit to be leader…that she would have."

"And I defended Serena with Lita!"

"Just a cover-up…and even if you did, your feelings could have changed!"

"No it's not true, I didn't do anything to Serena…"

Luna's pleading was interrupted by a call from an upset Sailor Mars…

"Mercury here."

"Where are you two, there is a monster here at the amusement park and I am all alone. I thought things would have been different without that Sailor Moon botching things up, but you two aren't doing any better!"

"Well you must not need us…well be there when we get there! Jupiter out!"

"Lita you aren't going to leave her to fend for herself?"

"Why not Luna, she did it to Sailor Moon…convinced Amy to do the same."

"Yeah, took my confusion for siding against her…but we won't sink to her level. Come on Lita."

"Right."

"MERCURY POWER"

"JUPITER POWER"

"Wait for me."

"You have four feet…get there on your own."

Mercury and Jupiter ran away leaving the panting Luna behind. She couldn't believe that the others believed that she had something to do with Serena's disappearance. She was amazed by the fact that Raye was a suspect. In their conversation's, Raye never mentioned that the police interviewed her. She would have to think about that later, with the others suspecting Raye, she would have to get there in time to intervene.

By the time the others got to the amusement park, there were several people lying about with their energy drained. Mars was fairing quite well having only minor scratches. Since Sailor Moon vanished, Zoicite didn't hang around like she used too. Her major battles were with Tuxedo Mask and since he wasn't there to stop her, the Negaverse were collecting all of the Rainbow Crystals.

"Well here is another Rainbow Crystal for me Sailor Failures…all I need are the ones that Cape Boy has and the Silver Crystal will belong to us."

She laughed hideously, causing the others to cringe.

"But don't feel so bad, I'll leave you a going away present."

Suddenly she felt a pain in her arm and almost dropped the crystal.

"You're not going anywhere Zoicite!"

"On the contrary Tuxie…now you can have your share of my PRESENT!"

In saying that, she released a huge ball of energy that slammed into the four warriors. Mars was in the front and took the brunt of the blast. Luna came upon the battle at this time and ran to check on them.

"Are you alright?"

Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter and Mercury had various cuts and scrapes. Their uniforms were severely torn and they were all bleeding in several places.

"I think I sprang my wrist."

Jupiter muttered. They all noticed that Mars hadn't said anything and feared that she had met her demise. Dirt and debris covered her and Luna ran to dig her out. Tuxedo Mask limped to join her but was halted when she crawled out of the dirt.

"Boy, someone needs her Midol."

The others looked at Mars in extreme shock.

"What are you staring at?"

"You were standing in front of all of us, yet there isn't a scratch on you anywhere."

Mercury pulled out her computer to check her initial observation.

"There is nothing physically wrong with you. Let me do another scan."

"Stop that!" Mars said while snatching the computer from her grasp. "I am fine, I used an ancient Martian chant to block her power…that's all. Now lets go and there will be a meeting tomorrow."

With that said she tossed the computer back to Mercury and headed home. Tuxedo Mask departed after asking the others to relay a message to Sailor Moon. Luna ran off before Jupiter could get her hands on her again.

"I still think she did something to Moon. And I don't believe that shit about some Martian chant either."

"I'll look into that later Jupiter. She might not have done anything. But you are right, that Martian chant stuff is fishy. I do believe that whoever hurt Serena didn't do it alone. I have been doing my own research and will relay my findings to the Detective by the end of the week. Maybe you can do the same about Mars."

Jupiter powered down and looked at Mercury. She collected her thoughts for a moment before she spoke again.

"Who do you think killed Serena?"

At this question Mercury powered down also and fixed her unblinking gaze on Lita.

"Who do I think killed Serena?" She repeated. "Our teacher…Miss H."

End chapter

Ok I hope this filled your craving for a mystery. I know this chapter may have lacked some of my usual charm, but every chapter can't be gold. Stay tuned for the next installment and review!

Dove


	9. Warrant 1- Haruna

Not much in the way of notes, so here it is…hope you enjoy! 

I don't own it…there I've said it!

PLEASE REVIEW- Thanks

Homicide: The Death of Serena

By _Crystaldove_

****

Chapter 9

"You can't be serious Amy?"

Lita asked her while heading back towards Juuban.

"I am…the way she treated Serena was cruel. I know that some teachers don't care for their students and that usually happens when they have disciplinary problems. So what if she was late…and wasn't the best student…she was harsher with her than the kids that cut her class. She humiliated her, belittled her and singled her out even when others were disturbing the class. Why 'did' she hate Serena so much?"

"I don't know. You aren't the only one that suspects her of doing something, so does Jared."

"Yes, Detective Monroe…I wonder if he has any more leads he give tell us; I mean tell you."

Lita looked at Amy and noticed that she was attempting humor to get her mind off of things…she smiled and continued to head home.

Darien rummaged through his medicine chest noting that he had to buy several more supplies if these attacks kept up.

'Something must have happened between Sailor Moon and the others, I know she wouldn't have just left. Mars knows something…and **she will tell me**…'

9:51- Crossroads Apartments

"I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Patricia Haruna muttered to herself as she graded papers.

"Amy Anderson…top of the class as usual. I just don't see why she hung out with that slacker Tsukino. No matter now, she is saved from that girl bringing her down; all of my students are. That girl was just a whining selfish, ignorant little spoiled brat that always got things handed to her on a silver platter. Girls like Serena have always gotten by…making hardworking people suffer. All they had to do is blink their pretty eyes and grades and perks were given to them without hard work or effort. But not anymore…not anymore."

There was a wicked gleam to Miss H's eyes as she spoke to herself out load. She put down the papers and walked to her linen closet. Upon opening it, she kneeled do to a makeshift shrine. There were candles surrounding a picture of a blond-haired, green-eyed girl wearing an older version of the Juuban High cheerleading uniform. In front of the picture was a torn and ragged doll with several hundred pins sticking out of it. 

"Brittney… I have a chance to make you suffer. I should have been class president… I should have won that scholarship Tokyo U! But no…popularity won over hard work…but whose laughing now? Like I told you…I will get revenge."

Picking up the doll, she stared at the picture that was recently glued to it. This person had blue eyes and pieces of long yellow yarn were attached to the head.

"Isn't that right, Serena?"

Maniacal laughter resounded in the apartment as more pins were pushed into the face of the doll. The rough treatment of her device caused the head to pop off and roll on the floor.

"I will never be upstaged by some blond, brainless tart again!"

October 4

Juuban Jr. High

8:30 am

"Good morning class…listen up for the roll."

Amy listened as Miss H went through the list of names. Every morning she watched this apparent glee come to her features whenever she mentioned Serena's name…today wasn't any different.

"Ah yes…Serena Tsukino, not here." She responded with a singsong voice.

Amy was floored; it was one thing for Miss H's features to contort into a smile. But she sounded like Mary Poppins singing 'Spoonful of Sugar'.

'The nerve of her!' Amy thought to herself. 'I know that she did it!'

The rest of the day Amy kept her observations in her notebook and planned to go see the detective after the day was over.

2:45

"Now class we are going to start the next installment of your Literature assignment. Remember, we are studying the Prose of Western Europe after the time of Shakespeare. Open your books and turn to page 325."

The class looked at their teacher and retrieved their books with various mutterings. As Miss H continued her disconnected teaching she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed loudly and roughly pulled open the door.

"How does anyone expect me to teach with these interruptions…"

She stopped her tirade and noticed two uniformed officers at her door.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but you can help me."

"Detective Monroe! I am in the middle of class. I don't have time for your accusations now please leave my classroom!"

Miss H tried to close the door but the detective kept it ajar with a warrant.

"That is why I brought this…"

Her eyes grew large and she excused herself from the class and closed the door. 

"Either meet us at the station at 4:30 or we can book you right now…"

"You…you can't!"

"I can and I will."

"Is there a problem here?"

"Mr. Morimoto…uh no I was just speaking to these officers. They are…uh investing the disappearance of my…my student."

"Ah yes, Serena Tsukino…terrible situation; have you gotten any leads?"

"Funny you should mention that sir…"

"Shouldn't you be going Detective…"

She interjected trying to push him towards the exit. He wrenched his arm from her grip and handed the warrant to the principal.

"What is this Patricia? Why is your name on this warrant?"

"That's simple…we suspect that she has knowledge on the disappearance and probable homicide of Serena Tsukino." 

"Patricia…is this true?"

"Sir the police have been hounding me…trying to ruin my career."

"If your behavior wasn't suspicious…we wouldn't be here right now. You see Mr. Morimoto, our investigation has concluded that Miss Haruna hasn't been looking out for the best interests of her students. And she seems to harbor extreme dislike for the missing teenager. According to my notes, she has on several occasions been witnessed ridiculing and humiliating Miss Tsukino."

During the conversation, Amy crept to the door and using her Mercury computer recorded the conversation. 

'I need to speak to the detective.' She thought. 'I need to cause a distraction.'

Amy saw a vase on Miss H's desk and bumped it over. The ensuing commotion caused the principal and the detective to look into the class.

"Miss Anderson is everything ok?"

"Yes Mr. Morimoto. I was helping with the lesson plan when I knocked over the vase."

"Let me help you with that Miss Anderson."

"Detective you know this student?"

"She is friends with Miss Tsukino. I spoke with her at the start of my investigation."

"Oh, well why you do that, I will be speaking with Miss Haruna."

"Thanks for helping me Detective Monroe."

"I know you aren't clumsy Amy…I take it you needed to speak with me."

"How did you know?"

"I've been doing this for years Amy…"

Amy told the detective of her observations and showed him her notebook. It confirmed his suspensions about the teacher and he copied some vital notes into his file. 

"Thanks for this information Amy. If you have anything else you have to tell me just call, there isn't a need for you to drop any more vases."

"Patricia what is the meaning of this; a suspect in a missing persons' case? I was warned not to hire you because of your past, yet you guaranteed that you would prove that your reputation was soiled falsely by those jealous of you. But it seems that what I was told is proving to be correct."

"No sir! I deserve this…especially after all I went through. My dream to be an attorney was snatched from me and I resorted to teaching. And I vowed that the injustices that were given to me would not befall any of my students. And I kept that vow for the 5 years that I've been here. And no one…not the police, not Brittney Ishida and especially not that annoying brat Serena Tsukino won't keep me from that!"

The sound of clapping brought her out of her tirade.

"Nice speech Miss Haruna; very eloquently spoken…did your publicist crank that out for you? Striving for the good of your students…how by getting rid of those who you feel are undermining your teachings?" 

"Don't you start taking my words out of context…"

"How am I taking your words out of context? This is what you said…"

"_And no one…not the police, not Brittney Ishida and especially not that annoying brat Serena Tsukino won't keep me from being a success!"_

"Isn't that your voice?" The detective pulled a tape recorder out into the open. "And no, I'm not trying to frame you…this is how I take statements. This way it is transcribed correctly and if someone tries to alter their statement or say that they were being mislead or misconstrued…I have their voice as proof otherwise."

"I must say Patricia, things aren't looking up for you. Perhaps you need to accompany the detective to the station now."

"But Mr. Morimoto?"

"I will have Miss Anderson finish out the day."

"Sir!"

"Do you want me to have you arrested in the presence of your class Patricia. I suggest you make arrangements for a sub for the next few days while you get this mess straighten out. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Morimoto. Let me get my belongings out of the lounge."

"Sankou would you make sure she comes back safely."

"Yes sir."

Miss H solemnly walked towards the lounge while Mr. Morimoto asked Amy to continue with the lesson for the rest of the afternoon.

The ride to the police station was the most uncomfortable thing Patricia had ever experienced. Monroe insisted that she was taken in the patrol car and she was lucky that this happened at the start of the 6th period. Once she arrived at the station, she was taken to an interrogation room for formal questioning.

"Are we comfortable Miss Haruna? Do you wish for a cool drink?"

"Cut this caring act Monroe! You may have cost me my job, so just ask your questions so I can leave."

"Touchy, fine this line of questioning will be recorded for further evidence. You haven't been formally charged and if you feel that any question is out of context of this investigation, you can refuse to answer. Now you have waved your right to have an attorney present for this line of questions, but you can request one if you need assistance. Do you understand?"

"Just start already."

"State your name for the record."

"Patricia Haruna."

"Age and occupation."

"27…school teacher at Juuban Jr. High."

"Are you familiar with a student by the name of Serena Tsukino?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her?"

"She is one of my students."

"Describe the type of student she is in your class."

"She's usually late to class. She sleeps or eats her lunch during my lessons. She's loud and rather whiny. She never prepares for any tests and rarely does her homework."

"So she is a disciplinary problem then?"

"Not in the major sense, she breaks her fair share of rules though."

"How does she get along with the other students?"

"They tend to expect her flighty behavior and treat her with that much consideration. She seems to make a lot of friends though, despite her shortcomings."

"So her problems are educational. When she is awake, is she attentive?"

"No she daydreams constantly when she is awake."

"Could it be that the lessons are too difficult for her?"

"No…she is just a lazy girl that distracts the others from learning!"

"How does she do that, children that sleep in class are disrespecting the teacher, yet aren't a problem because they are quiet."

"She needs to sleep at home."

"Could there have been a problem that mandated her sleeping in class. Trouble at home perhaps."

"Humph, she's a little princess, there's no trouble at her house."

"Is this based on fact or your personal beliefs?"

"Well she obviously can have any problems in her life, it would be different if the weight of the world was on her shoulders…like with Sailor Moon. But she is just lazy and unfocused."

"Interesting, has she ever been tested for a learning disability?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Those tests are administered by the request of the teacher. Serena's only disability is laziness. She's a waste of space in the class."

"Yes and all space must be used properly... How would you describe your class?"

"My class is like a garden full of different kinds of beautiful flowers."

"What kind of flower is Miss Tsukino?"

"She's no flower…that girl is a weed. She is the kind that will spread if all her roots aren't removed!"

"It seems that somebody weeded your garden Miss Haruna. Were you the gardener?"

She snickered to herself for a few moments gaining the shock of the detective and the officers that were observing the interview behind the two-way mirror.

"I'm not that lucky, it seems that someone else beat me to it."

Detective Monroe looked towards his superior and he nodded for him to continue.

"So if she wasn't missing, would you have taken care of it?"

"I just think that my wishes have been answered."

"Your wishes, and what are those?"

"My wish was to make her suffer for the injustices she gave me."

"Go on."

"All during my childhood she has bested me in everything because of her looks. She took my spot on the cheerleading squad and had the nerve to tell me even though I was good she was prettier and that was more important. When I was editor of the school paper, she got my funding cut so the cheerleaders could attend some competition. She told me that no one read my crummy paper anyway so it was a waste of funds. She with her 'C' average conned the college interviewer into giving her my scholarship that was awarded for academic excellence. I had to work to pay for school while she got the free ride on 'my' scholarship! She got my appointment to law school by having our scores 'mistakenly' switched. She is now an incompetent attorney earning over 100,000 a year and I had to settle to be a teacher. She ruined my life and my reputation by having her high class friends black list me so that no one would hire me."

"Are you talking about Brittney Ishida?"

"Yes and when I thought I got rid of her, I get someone just like her in my class. I wasn't going to let her do to anyone else what Brittney did to me!"

Monroe looked at Miss H and noticed how she gripped the water pitcher like a mad woman. She had some deep seeded issues and he also had an understanding of why she hated Serena so much. He excused himself from the room and posted an officer on the outside.

"Sir, I think we need a warrant to search her apartment. From the sound of it, she may have Serena there or a key to where we can find her."

"I already have it for you, I made that provision in the initial request. I'll have Dr. Kenichi look in on her. You go and search her apartment."

Monroe left with two officers and returned after collecting evidence two hours later. He found that Miss H was still in the interrogation room and he sat in front of her with a large brown paper sack.

"Miss Haruna, I have something in this bag that I would like for you to see."

She nodded at him and he was told that she was given a sedative to calm her nerves.

"What is this?"

He pulled out the candles and doll with Serena's picture and push pins.

"That's my doll. Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes, but why the pins?"

"There is one pin in there for every time she hurt me. So I have to get her back that many times, I remove a pin for each time I hurt her."

"Why is Serena's picture on this doll?"

"It wasn't working until I gave her a new look, now Brittney is hurting. I'm getting her back for what she did to me."

"Is Brittney dead?"

"No, see the pins aren't in all the way, I don't want her dead, I just want her to suffer!"

"I believe you, I want to help you."

"You believe in me?"

"Yes."

"I've never had anyone to believe in me…"

Monroe gestured for the doctor to come back in, not before telling him to assign an outside physician to start treatment with her for her mental illness.

"She didn't do it."

"How do you know this Monroe?"

"She reassigned her anger and contempt to Serena in place of this Brittney. Her plan was to inflict the same amount of pain on Serena that Brittney caused her. She's sick but isn't capable of murder."

"So what now?"

"One down, three to go. I will need to have the next suspect brought in."

"Who do you want brought down?"

"Darien Chiba."

End chapter

Ok, the next few chapters will include the interrogation on all suspects. And before anyone asks, yes Mina and Artemis will make their official appearance soon. I think this will be finished in five more chapters. But don't quote me on that. Take care and review.

Dove


	10. Warrant 2 - Chiba

Somebody…told me that I need to update on Can Love That's Lost Be Found. Well I was threatened actually…and I will. But I'm having so much fun on this story and Tangent, I had to stop. But I will eventually. Now I'm glad everyone is reading this…I hope that continues. I'm editing this while watching the Oscars. So excuse if something sounds weird.

On with the show…

And it's not mine.

Homicide: The Death of Serena

By _Crystaldove_  


****

Chapter 10

Tsukino Household

3:12

While Detective Monroe was speaking to Miss H, Ken and Ilene Tsukino were having a heated discussion…which was the norm for the past few weeks.

"I can't believe that you never told me the detective came to speak to you!"

"What was there to tell, he was asking me some questions about Serena!"

"And from what I've noticed, he's only talking to those who had something to gain if something dreadful happened to her. He only asked me a few questions like he did with the rest of her friends, but you my dear 'wife' he gave an informal interrogation to! Why do you think he did that?"

"I don't know, I didn't hurt her! You do believe me?"

"I don't know that to believe. I was blind to your treatment of her, how could I know if you had an idea to do something worse to her?"

"What do you mean my treatment?"

"I don't think we have 'that' much time. You've ignored her, disregarded her pleas for help, rub in the fact that her classmates excel, prove that your prefer Sammy over her…must I continue?"

Passersby ran off the sidewalk after hearing the argument from the street. Sammy stood at the door and strode in to defend his mother.

"Stop blaming Mom, it's not her fault!"

"And you…my 'son'. Your behavior wasn't any better. You know how sensitive Serena is and what do you do, the same thing as her teacher, her classmates _and_ her mother!"

"Leave him out of this Ken."

"Oh yes, protect your son while you reject your daughter!"

"It has nothing to do with Sammy. Serena knew he was teasing."

"And when was this, after she dried her tears?"

"You're destroying our family Ken, stop hurting us!"

"I'm destroying our family? Our family is incomplete, our daughter is missing…my baby girl could be dead; have you already deleted her from the register? As long as Sammy is here, you are happy!"

"I said leave him alone! If you gave me Sammy first, I would have **never** had Serena!"

Sammy looked at his mom with unfamiliar eyes. Ken just stared through her. Ilene gasped as she realized what she said.

"I didn't mean…"

"Shut up woman! I don't know who you are anymore. My daughter is missing and you are wishing she was never born…did you do it Ilene? Did you grant your wish? Did you kill **my** daughter?

Hino Shrine

"Raye have you found out anything from the fire?"

"Find out what Luna?"

"The whereabouts of Serena!"

"Why would I be asking the fire about her? It's not like she's dead or anything…she's just missing."

"Raye! How could you say such a thing?"

"Oh come off it! I mean everyone is going crazy about that girl; I bet she's fine. Just because Lita and Amy are running around following up this 'stunt' doesn't mean I am. She couldn't handle being a solider or a student. Everyone is just wasting his or her time looking for her. And 'I' won't fall into this trap."

"I don't know what to say to you Raye. The longer Serena is missing, the more you don't care. I know the police came to see you and your answers were suspicious."

"What are you saying Luna? Are you accusing me of something?"

"Yes…I agree with Lita, I think you kidnapped and killed Serena."

Azuba Apartments

Darien was studying when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Glad for the break he opened the door quickly to see Detective Monroe along with two uniformed officers.

"Detective, can I help you?"

"I need you to come down to the station to answer a few questions."

"Is there a problem?"

"No but if you don't cooperate, know that I have a warrant."

"There is no need for that, let me grab my coat."

The officers allowed Darien to drive his motorcycle to the station and the process started once again.

"Ok Darien, since you were the last known person to see Serena, we can only speculate that 'if' something has happened to her you would be a suspect."

"You think I hurt her?"

"We have to assume with your prior history that you harbor some sort of _ill feelings_ towards her."

"I understand."

"This line of questioning will be recorded for further evidence. You haven't been formally charged and if you feel that any question is out of context of this investigation, you can refuse to answer. If you feel that any question could lay probable fault, you can request an attorney. We have a public defender in house if you need assistance. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"State your name and age"

Darien looked at the detective for a brief moment and answered.

"Darien Chiba. I'm 20 years old."

"Occupation."

"Full time student."

"Do you know Serena Tsukino?"

"Yes."

"Explain how you know her."

"She is a regular patron at the arcade my friend's family owns."

"How did you meet?"

"She used my head for a trash can."

"Excuse me…care to elaborate?"

"She had failed a test and didn't want to show the score to her mother. So instead of throwing the paper in the trash, she threw it over her head and I was struck with it."

"What happened after that?"

"I looked at it and commented on…"

"On what?"

"I commented on how stupid she had to be if she only got a 30 on her test."

"That was very cruel for someone you didn't know. How come you said that?"

"I had seen her a few times and she seemed to be a nice person…loud but nice. I saw how she could brighten anyone's day and I wanted to meet her."

"You wanted to meet someone 6 years your junior?"

"Uh yes."

"Aren't you a little old for her?"

"I just wanted to be her friend, yet when the opportunity came up…I insulted her."

"Describe your involvement with her?"

"I would see her after that every morning, she was usually late for school and plowed me down on her way to class."

"Was this a daily event?"

"Yes. I could set my watch by it."

"So you knew that every morning she would be late, take the same route and you still let her run into you. Why didn't you move out of the way if you could set your clock by your meetings?"

"I liked it."

"Could you repeat that, you are mumbling."

"I liked running into her each morning. She looked really pretty with her cheeks all flushed and her hair blowing behind her."

"You love her, don't you Darien?"

"Love her, Meatball head?"

"Yes."

"Humph, all we ever did was argue. I would tell her about her study habits and she would comment on my inconsiderate ways."

"Sounds like love to me. Could it be possible that she loved you too, that's why your comments hurt her more than anyone else's?"

"You think she loves me?"

"It's possible, from what I have gathered you had the honor of being the only one that made her cry. Now other people teased her…but she only got riled up from your comments."

Darien lowered his head and smiled. He was surprisingly pleased by that comment.

"But Darien, you may never get to find out if my guess was true. It's been 3 weeks and no one hasn't seen or heard a thing from her. If she was kidnapped, there hasn't been a ransom and the shelters or hospitals don't have anyone fitting her description."

"Now tell me about the last night you saw her."

"I saw her at the gazebo in the park. I thought she looked surreal with the moon shining down on her. She seemed to be praying but I found out that she was trying to read. For lack of anything to say to her, I spied another failed test paper in her hands and teased her about it. I heard her speaking to herself and heard how solemn her voice was but I ignored it. I guess what I did to her was the final straw."

"Admit it Darien. You do care for Serena a great deal."

"Yes…I've always wanted to be apart of her world. But I didn't think she would like me, so I teased her…"

"You made her pay for an imaginary rejection. She didn't seem to be the type that would voluntarily hurt someone. Maybe that is why so many people hurt her. She treated everyone fairly and hoped for that in return. Her honest belief in the kindness of others may have caused her the greatest pain of all…"

The detective looked at Darien to see tears streaming down his face. He hated the pain working on this case caused, but Serena was out there somewhere crying for justice.

"Darien, I need to know why you've lied to me."

"What?"

"After our first meeting…I went to the orphanage."

Darien paled and began to squirm in his seat.

"They acknowledged that a Darien Chiba lived there. But they told me he left only a year ago at the age of 16. You told me that you left there years ago and used your modeling money to support yourself. I was told that you have a mature trust fund that was established for you by the state after your parents' death. Apparently they were prominent people, yet were your only family. Now tell me why did you lie about that."

"I've lied to so many others about that, it's just easier to do that then explain the truth. Yes I'm actually 17. I should be in grade 11 but I the entrance exam showed that I was too smart for high school. Azuba Tech arranged for me to take the entrance exam and K O and my level was that of a sophomore. I was awarded a full scholarship. I have always been mistaken for someone older because of how I act, so I aged myself so I wouldn't be ridiculed for being some type of genius. That's how come I live in Azuba, I pay for it with my trust fund."

"So that explains why you are attracted to Serena. She is just 3 years younger than you are and it also explains why you preferred the company of younger people. Does anyone know the truth?"

"If I had befriended her the way I wanted to, I would have told her. But I might not get a chance now."

"Well I lied to you too Darien. You were never a prime suspect. I was concerned about your age and interest with her. Now if you were truly 20, her rejection of you whether real or imaginary could have caused you to retaliate on her. I wanted to see if you would have admitted the truth about your age and background. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what we discussed. In the eyes of the this investigation, you are 20."

The detective held up his tape recorder and Darien noticed that he stopped the recording.

"I pressed stop a while ago. You can leave Darien."

Juuban District

6:15

"Come on Lita, you promised if I went to the culinary store with you, we could go to the bookstore."

"But there are only books there! We saw knives, strainers, baking sheets and pots…"

"They have cook books there."

"Really, well what are you waiting for? Maybe there might be some cute guys there too."

Lita and Amy continued walking through the shopping district when they noticed a commotion overhead. After leaving the station, Darien went to the library and was drawn to the window by the noise.

'I wonder what's going on?'

Was the thought that resonated through all of their minds.

"Look, that man is going to fall off of that scaffolding!"

Lita and Amy turned their heads to the sound of the voices and saw a construction worker about to fall from a building. They both had their henshin's ready but noticed that they couldn't get to the man in time. Inside the library, Darien noticed that everyone was looking in his direction and he looked below him to see what caused the commotion. He ran to an open window and he heard a voice in the breeze.

"Stop right there! As the agent of love and Justice, I, Sailor Moon will save you!"

End Chapter

REVIEW PLEASE!

And Hauntress…I know what you are saying…don't ruin it for everyone else. If you must say it, e-mail it to me!

Hope the rest of you enjoyed this chapter.

Dove


	11. Warrant 3 Hino

Hello readers, 

After my long vacation, I'm back and full of new chapters ready to be typed and new sagas to be written. I'll make my notes brief since you are anxious to read. But thanks to all of you who have reviewed all of my stories so far and thanks to the 8 or 9 that have added me to your favorite authors' list. Now on with the next chapter…

Homicide: The Death of Serena

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 11

****

"Stop right there! The agent of love and Justice, Sailor Moon will save you!"

The crowd below cheered. Their missing heroine had returned, in time, to save the day. People watched as Sailor Moon swung down from the adjoining cable of the scaffolding and rescued the shaken man. The man gave his gratitude and she smiled before she jumping off into the afternoon sun.

"Something's not right."

"What are you talking about Amy? She's alive and she better than ever!"

"Exactly, when have you known Serena to swing from buildings like some warrior amazon?"

"I guess your right about that. And now that you mention it, her hair did seem to be darker too…"

"They're right, that's not the real Sailor Moon."

"Well, I guess the time has come for us to reveal ourselves."

'Sailor Moon? Where have you been? I need to talk to you!'

Darien thought as he sprinted from the library and went in the general direction that he saw her heading.

Lita and Amy unknowingly had the same plan as Darien; they also followed in the same direction. Meanwhile, Raye was shopping downtown when all the televisions in the local store windows started broadcasting an incoming update... 

__

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program with this news break. We go live to Sakura Yamato with the live feed…Sakura."

"Thank you Aiko. Just moments ago, the Heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon, has returned from her mysterious hiatus. Just moments ago a local construction worker hung precariously from a scaffolding where the sailor-suited teen saved him. Before she could be reached for comment, she swung into the sky and vanished. Stay tuned to channel 5 for further updates."

Raye's eyes widened in shock… her hand formed into a fist on the shop window as she began to pound it to the point of breaking.

"No! It can't be… I'm supposed to be the leader, she can't have returned…Luna still has her broach!" She whispered this fiercely to herself… those who passed by her just shook their heads muttering things about the crazy priestess.

"Is there a problem Miss Hino?"

Raye stopped her mutterings to see Det. Monroe's green eyes looking at her from the reflection of the store's window. She gasped, hoping he didn't hear her. He focused his attention to the broadcast and raised his brow.

"Sailor Moon huh, she saved that construction worker. So she has returned, that's good, the others were doing horrible without her."

"No we…they aren't! Sailor Moon is just some stupid blond ditz that gets all the glory for doing nothing! It's the others, especially Sailor Mars, that does all the work!"

The detective inclined his head during her little speech.

"I must say, you are passionate about what you believe in Miss Hino. But I wouldn't say that too loudly, the majority of Tokyo doesn't share your sentiments. In fact, they believe total opposite…recent opinion polls show that, even though she was missing, Sailor Moon is the favorite scout."

"Well this so called majority needs to have their heads examined."

"I find it fascinating that you don't like Sailor Moon … from what I have seen Serena wore her hair like her. I guess she was a fan. And they both are blond…what, you don't like blondes or something?"

"I despise that one… uh it's not traditional. Why are we worshipping a hero that can possibly be from this country? We have children trying to be like her, with her blue eyes and blond hair and European features."

Raye's eyes turned dark, to the trained eye you could see a burgundy aura raising off of her. The detective's eyes widen and he stepped back…he could since something from her and his training told him that she was hiding something.

"You really don't like Serena, do you?" 

Unbeknownst to Raye, Monroe had turned on his recorder prior to beginning his conversation with her. 

"No, my life was fine before I met her. Then I had Darien and she messed that up by always bothering him, distracting him from me…causing him to keep his feelings for me guarded. When she ran away, I thought things would go back to normal, Darien wouldn't be bothered and could have admitted his love for me. I would be the center of attention, like I am at school. But no, the others were actually concerned for her…went out looking for her taking 'my' Darien with them! They made him feel guilty for loving me and for my dedication and loyalty to him…he rejects me, shuns me…denies his love for me!"

Raye leaned her head against the shop window…tears ran down her cheeks. The detective watched her for a moment, judging if her emotions were real before handing her a tissue. She stared at it then him for a moment before taking it. She gasped when she noticed the tape recorder.

"How dare you record me? That's illegal! I'm going to call my lawyer! I'm going to…"

"Continue answering my questions." He pulled out a signed warrant with her name on it. "I was on my way to your shrine to bring you to the station. Now, would you like to continue this someplace else?"

Raye closed her mouth and lowered her head. She nodded and followed him to the station. She was glad her grandfather was out on business, for it would have brought shame to him to know that his granddaughter was a possible suspect in the missing teen.

"Now Miss Hino, if you didn't like Serena, why did you associate with her?"

"I didn't want to, it was forced on me. The others did, so I did too."

"The others?"

"Amy and Lita."

"But don't they both attend Juuban Jr. High, the same school Serena attends?"

"Yes and your point."

"From what I understand, she introduced you to both of them. You would not have met them if she didn't meet you…who were your friends before you met Serena?"

"I kept to myself mostly, but would hang out with the girls from First School Academy."

"Really?"

"Yes, you don't believe me?"

"No, I have researched your background. You attitude there is pleasant, yet you keep to yourself. So why did you treat Serena so poorly?"

"I didn't treat her poorly, I just treated her how she should be treated. She isn't a child yet everyone coddles her. I for one do not have time for children or childish people."

"So why didn't you leave her alone, find some other friends?"

"Why should I leave 'my' friends, she should have left!"

"They were her friends first, remember, she introduced you to them. Besides, the place where you hung out is in her part of town, in route from her house to school. You on the other hand had to go out of your way to get to Crown. And before you say you were there for Darien, since he cared for you, wouldn't he have met you at other places…since Serena got on his nerves so much?"

"Uh…I didn't ask him."

"But since he loves you, he would know what pleases you, yet he still brought you to Crown?"

"He didn't bring me, he met me there. He was afraid of my age, he is 20."

"Yes…he is too old for you. He could be arrested for fraternizing with a minor."

"NO! That won't happen, like I told you before I'm mature for my age and he knows that."

"Mature… who were you talking to when I found you earlier?"

"What are you trying to imply?"

Det. Monroe stood in the interrogation room and started pacing around the table Raye sat. 

"I'm not implying anything, but you are living in a fantasy world. You're not what you picture yourself as and this life you have exists only in your imagination. Your illusions of grandeur has made you think that you are the center of your environment; Darien loves you, the others adore you and you are the queen of your school. When in reality, Darien despises you the others tolerated you because Serena was their friend and the girls at your school are afraid of you. You hated that, hated all that she stood for and what she has that you don't. Inspite of her shortcomings, she has friends, popularity and… Darien's heart."

Raye's eyes bulged out of her head at his implications. 

"No, Darien loves me, not her…not that blond bitch!"

"Oh can't handle the truth Raye… I'm not making any of this up; and you know I'm right. Serena has everything you don't, which gives you motive…but most importantly…" He stopped and leaned by her ear. "I think you killed Serena!"

"Amy did you see what way she went?"

"No, I need to get out my visor… seems like we need Mercury and Jupiter."

"There is an alley over there."

Lita and Amy ran into the vacant alley and transformed. Darien was having better luck keeping up with Sailor Moon; he transformed a while ago, knowing that she wouldn't stop for a civilian. 

"Sailor Moon, WAIT!"

The heroine stopped, but kept her back turned from Tuxedo Mask while he caught up to her. This also gave Mercury and Jupiter the opportunity to catch up as well. He stopped a few paces behind her, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, you must have been training while you were gone… I could always keep up with you before."

"…"

"Uh, I've been looking for you. There were all kinds of rumors going around about you. Some said that you deserted, or had been kidnapped even killed."

"Hmmm"

"Yeah it's something, gosh it seems like we have reversed roles. You were always the conversationalist and I the quiet one."

"It would seem that way…"

Tuxedo Mask stretched his eyes. He'd never heard Sailor Moon speak like that before. She was sultry, erotic, enticing… and he didn't like it. Mercury and Jupiter looked at one another and asked each other the same question…

****

'Since when did Sailor Moon NOT faun over Tuxedo Mask?'

"Uh yeah… are you sure you're ok Sailor Moon?"

"Of course…who wouldn't be when you have three of the five pains in my side with me."

The soldiers and Masks' eyes widen before instincts finally told them something wasn't right and that they needed to run.

"What do you mean Sailor Moon?"

"I thought you were smarter than that Tuxie… you should know what's going on here. After weeks of not seeing or hearing from me, I suddenly appear, saving someone no less by swinging from a rope like an acrobat."

"Sailor Moon, were sorry about what happened with Mars and Luna. We should have been there for you… understanding you had a rough day and…"

"Yes, what kind of team speaks against their leader? What kind of team thinks of self first, then others never? There isn't an 'I' in team…"

"Of course there isn't… Sailor Moon…why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not Sailor Moon…"

She turned sharply and looked that the group with green eyes, causing the girls to gasp and Mask to step back.

"WELCOME TO MY TRAP!"

The guise fell, revealing Zoicite of the Dark Kingdom. She looked upon their stunned faces with an evil smirk. While they were shocked by her appearance, she raised her hands and blasted them into a nearby grove of trees. 

"Now Tuxedo Mask, you have something that belongs to my Queen. Give me the Rainbow Crystals now!"

"Ne…never, I won't …give them to…you!"

"Well then, it's your funeral…literally. We are going to win and this planet will be OURS!"

She raised her hands again and blasted Mask a few times until he was unconscious. Mercury and Jupiter were knocked out briefly from the first blast and came to in time to see Mask rendered unconscious.

"SUPREME THUNDER"

With her attention focused on Mask, Zoicite didn't see the others come to, so she was caught off guard and Jupiter's attack hit her on the side.

"ARGHHHH! YOU LITTLE GREEN BITCH, YOU WILL PAY FOR TOUCHING ME!"

Zoicite raised her hands again and blasted Jupiter until she was bruised and bleeding. Mercury watched helplessly. All she had were her bubbles and wished Sailor Moon was there. She swallowed her pride; she picked up her communicator and pressed the symbol for Mars. She waited anxiously for a few moments and was shocked that all she received was static.

"I DIDN'T KILL SERENA!"

"Really Miss Hino? What happened the night she vanished?"

Flash

__

"Where the heck are you Meatball Head, you can't even leave your video game to help us. I don't even know why you are the leader- you're just a klutzy, crybaby that can't even duck to save your own skin. We are supposed to be a team you know…"

"Raye, not now…handle it as best as you can, Serena is in the middle of something heavy right now, we will be there soon."

"Middle of what Luna, dinner…"

"Shut UP! That's it, Raye you wanted to be leader since you first joined, you have been the thorn in my side since I met you...no wonder you and Darien make such a good match…you both are cruel, heartless and insensitive of others feelings! My life is going on a downward spiral and I want to get off before I fall and make myself more of a disappointment to anyone else…here Luna." Handing Luna her brooch, and the crescent wand… "I QUIT…take these things to the person that wants them and stay there too. I don't need a reminder of my most recent failure living under my roof!" 

End

"She was supposed to come help us with some work…and she didn't show up. It was hard and I almost got hurt taking up her slack. I called her to find out where she was and she told me that I was a thorn in her side and that she was a disappointment that she quit."

"Quit, quit what?"

"I guess being our friend… she abandoned her friends and Lita and Amy still think the world of her. Well they deserve each other if they prefer being with a insensitive person like Serena!"

"I see…"

"What do you see, all you're doing is accusing me of killing her without proof. So what if I seem to be the only person that hates her, that's not reason enough for me to kill her or for you to say that I did. Unless you're going to arrest me, you can't detain me any longer!"

"Your right, I don't have proof, but you're still one of my prime suspects. I'll let you go for now, but don't plan on taking a trip anytime soon."

Det. Monroe stood and opened the door of the interrogation room, letting Raye go. She walked out of the precinct with an air of smugness when her communicator beeped. She knew it was Mercury since Jupiter would rather die than to call her for help.

"Humph, you blatantly accuse me of killing Serena, yet call me to help save your necks? I think you two need a lesson in who's the real hero here…save yourselves." Raye took off the communicator and placed it in her bag. She turned and headed towards Crown to see if Darien was there. Not seeing his dark head in the window, she fumed and headed back towards the shrine.

Mercury cursed as Raye didn't answer, but she would have to deal with that later. Looking around she picked up a rock and focused her energy on it, covering it with cold shards of ice. Seeing Jupiter sway, she hurled it at Zoicite, cutting her face and bruising her cheek.

Zoicite stopped her attack on Jupiter and raised her hand, wiping blood from her face.

"My face, how dare you mark my face!" Not wanting to cause Mercury's pain magically, she ran at the shaken soldier and began to backhand her. 

"You stupid girl…you will learn that you can't win against us. YOU ALL WILL LEARN THAT LESSON!!!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Zoicite turned in time to see a beam of energy strike her in the arms, causing her to drop Mercury and draw back in pain and surprise.

"WHO ARE YOU… tell me so I'll know what to but on your headstone!"

The masked figure walked out into the light, showing her red, white and blue uniform… the others gasped as her blonde hair came into view. Her figured shimmered for a moment changing the colors to orange.

"Gladly…I am Sailor Venus!"

End chapter

Dove here… review will make me write more. So why are you sitting here reading this? REVIEW!


	12. Venus vs Mars Battle Royale

Oh my gah!!! I let this sit on hiatus for over a year!!!! And do you know why dear readers… fight scenes, I'm not good with them. That's why Love Lost has been on hold. However after I finally finished these measly 5 pages, I wrote 4 pages of the next chapter in like 15 minutes!!! So that means, I will be updating this by Tuesday… I may finish by months end. I am almost there. I am soooo sorry. Please, please forgive. I'm shocked I kinda remember how the episodes of the anime went… o.k., o.k. On with the show!

Homicide: The Death of Serena 

By Crystaldove

Chapter 12

7:50

After reaching home, Raye checked her answering machine for a message from Darien. Perturbed that he didn't call, she sat at the great fire. After a few moments of chanting, she was able to view parts of the battle through the flames. She saw Mercury and Jupiter beaten and broken. Even Tuxedo Mask wasn't faring too well. Putting her communicator back on her wrist she transformed.

'Humph, that'll teach them; time to show who the real fighter here is. I guess I'll go save them now.'

She ran outside the shrine and headed for the battle primed to save them all.

"In the name of all that is true, I am the solider of Love and Beauty, I am SAILOR VENUS!"

"NO, THERE CAN'T BE ANOTHER ONE!!"

Zoicite screamed as she unleashed another stream of attacks at the new solider. Venus smiled and flipped out of the way. The more she dodged, the angrier Zoicite became.

"I will kill you, I will kill you all!"

"Promises, threats, declarations… it's the same with all you Dark Kingdom lackeys."

"Lackey? How dare you refer to me as such? I am your executioner and demand the respect I deserve."

"Respect…we aren't in America and you're not Aretha Franklin. Just go back to your queen Zoicite."

Outraged by the constant insults Zoicite turned toward the weakened soldiers with a gleam in her eyes.

'If I can't beat her, then I'll kill them.' She raised her hands, unleashing another barrage of power directly at Mercury, the weakest of the bunch.

"NO!" Venus ran toward the others. "Scatter!" Mask saw the attack coming and the pushed the others out of the way, Venus turned back to Zoicite, noticing that she had all of her attention on the others.

"CRESENT BEAM"

Zoicite screamed as the blast hit her, knocking her against the wall of a nearby building and she didn't move. The solider in orange let out a relieved breath before walking to check their injuries.

"You're Sailor V… aren't you?"

She nodded, her eyes scanning the area for Zoicite as she noted how quiet it had become.

"We need to get out, you three won't last much longer and you are more of a hindrance than help right now."

Mask and Jupiter were standing weakly and without saying, agreed to her judgment. Venus helped Mercury to her feet and began to retreat the area when a blast threw them all to the ground.

"Leaving so soon?" A mocking voice replied. Venus painfully looked up to se a bloodied, bruised and extremely pissed Zoicite floating above them. "My party is just beginning."

Various moans and groans were heard from the ground, as even Venus was caught off guard.

'Damn, attacking when we were retreating, that's a new low, even for the Dark Kingdom.'

Venus thought as she surveyed her injuries. After this blast, Mercury was rendered completely unconscious. Jupiter was sporting a sprained wrist and several deep gashes down her legs. With Mask being fully covered and reserved in personality, it was hard for her to determine what his injuries were.

"What's wrong, no whitty comeback? I guess you are just as worthless as the others, Sailor Venus. But it makes my job that much easier! Now hand me the rainbow crystals Tuxie! My Queen will be pleased to know I did what Jadeite and Nephrite: couldn't…destroy the sailor failures!"

Her eyes gleamed a sickly green as she gathered energy. Zoicite released her deadly assault on the group and watched with glee as it approached them.

"DIE!"

"Not without a fight we won't…CRESCENT BEAM!"

The ensuing blast met Zoicite's head on and the explosion blew both of them back a few feet. She angrily looked up and called for some yommas to kill the others.

"Usually yommas aren't my style but I will make and exception in your case!"

Jupiter staggered in front of Mercury, who was still unconscious, and attacked.

"SUPREME THUNDER"

"CRESCENT BEAM"

"PATHETIC!!! You little girls need to give it up, you can't defeat me.!"

Everyone gasped as Zoicite deflected the blast and stood unscathed. She hovered on top of them shot a barrage of beams at them. Tuxedo Mask tried to deflect the blast by releasing hundreds of roses but Zoicite still got of several hits.

She landed and charged at him, for a few moments they exchanged physical blows before she temporarily blinded him with a blast of energy and kicked him, causing him to collide with several trees. Wiping the blood from her face she gave an insane smile.

"Oh, as much as I want to draw this out…I have a crystal to find."

Her eyes gleamed as she wiped the dusk off of her uniform. A slight gesture from her hand indicated the building of energy for a final assault and the others were weak and powerless to protect themselves against attack.

"I'm in a generous mood; I won't even make you suffer in death." Zoicite raised her arms. "Goodbye Sailor 'Soldiers'!"

A steady stream of energy was launched in what seemed to be slow motion for those whom were in its path.

"MARS FIRE SURROUND"

Jupiter and Mercury looked up to see Sailor Mars in front of them, standing haughty and proud; this is the moment she always dreamed of…to be the one that saved the day. Mars turned her attention to her comrades for a moment and charged at Zoicite

"You're not going anywhere Zoicite!"

"Oh another little girl telling me what I'm not going to do…you people really need to get your priorities in check. Are you that ready to die trying to defeat the Dark Kingdom?"

Mars narrowed her eyes at the woman standing before her after a few moments she smirked

"You know Zoicite; I was just about to ask you the same thing. Is your Dark Kingdom more important than your useless existence?"

"Oh such big words from such a little girl. But my time is short and as much as I would like to trade insults…as I was saying before you prolonged your friend's deaths, I have crystals to find." Zoicite gathered energy in her hands and unleashed it at Mars. "I really hope you like my gift."

Even though her recent actions sickened him, Tuxedo Mask tried to scramble to push Mars out of the way. The others who were conscious screamed for her while Mars just stood, barely cowering from the blast.

"Everybody get down!"

The blast hit everyone like a pulse, silent at first, the explosion sounded as their bodies were propelled across the field. Mars took most of the blast and was knocked into a building…as was Mask. Jupiter crawled over to him and started lifting the bricks that covered his body.

"Tuxedo Mask… you ok? Come on, say something…"

"I want soba with curry." His eyes blinked for a few moments before he focused on Jupiter. "What happened?"

"Zoicite happened… she's gone now."

"Is everyone ok, that blast…what about Mars, I didn't reach her in time."

Mercury, finally conscious, was able to sit up and with Venus' help she was able to hobble over to the pile of rubble Mars was under.

"Mars, are you ok?"

They were surprised to see that Mars wasn't under any rubble like Mask was; she was also free from any bruising when she was closest to the blast. She stood and looked around a moment before acknowledging Mercury.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"You took that blast full on and your acting like nothing happened. That is scientifically impossible!"

"Look Mercury, just because you and Jupiter weren't able to deflect Zoicite's attack doesn't mean that I wasn't able to." She walked a few paces and turned back to face her. "A real leader knows how to defend her team, how to deflect attacks and protect herself. Maybe you'll remember that the next time you disrespect me. I hope you and Jupiter have learned a valuable lesson."

"You, you bitch- you ignored Mercury on purpose…just to spite us? That's lower than any act of the Dark Kingdom!"

Even though she was weak, Mask and Venus had a difficult time of restraining her. Jupiter's aura was shocking them and they didn't know how much longer they could hold her. Purple eyes narrowed at her as a smug look marred her features.

"I am above spiting anyone Jupiter. You however are being rather childish."

"I'm being childish? This is the second time you've done this! What are you up to Mars? You're just a girl, not even our leader, how could you have avoided that blast?"

"Maybe in your eyes Jupiter, I told you, I train very hard. And besides Luna always said I had more leadership potential than Moon. So save it …save it for someone who gives a damn about you. The only reason I saved you because we have a common enemy, not because we are friends."

Mercury stood in shock by what Mars was saying; in her icey hands was a fury she never thought possible, she hobbled over to Mars, slapping her.

"Don't you DARE say one negative thing about Sailor Moon, she is my friend unlike you 'Mars' and if it wasn't for you and Luna she wouldn't have turned in her broach!

A sharp gasp was heard from Venus and Mask.

"What do you mean by that? Did Mars have something to do with Sailor Moon being missing?"

"She's talking crazy Tuxedo Mask, I don't know where Moon is."

"You don't know where she is, yet you're glad she's gone."

Mars turned sharply and eyed the newcomer. She walked over to her, without acknowledging she was struck by Mercury.

"Who are you and why do you care how I feel?"

"I'm Sailor Venus, 1st in command of the Princess' guard and your leader."

The others looked at her in confusion while Mars became angry.

"Leader, you are no leader of mine. I am in charge now. What is up with all of these dingy blonds thinking they are in control?"

Without hesitation Venus walked up to Mars, grabbing her by the neck and hoisted her off the ground.

"You may have used that tone of voice to Sailor Moon but you will respect me."

She then threw Mars to the ground and continued.

"I was sent here by Princess Serenity to guide you in this battle. I came to assist Sailor Moon. I am 2nd under her…but I see that you've run her off. You Mars we're never meant to be anything resembling our leader!"

Mars coughed then slowly clinched her fist and rose, for the first time acknowledging pain from being thrown. Her aura pulsed wildly as she walked to Venus. Luna finally arriving at the battle and seeing Venus knew something was up. For all that she knew, Venus was out of action until the need came to call her in due to dire circumstances. She ran between them.

"Sailor Mars…what are you doing?"

"I'm about to show blondie that I'm a force not to mess with."

"No Mars, if she's here that means the princess is in danger and with Sailor Moon's resignation, we need all the help we can for this battle."

"SHE RESIGNED?"

Luna looked over her shoulder; cursing to herself… she forgot Tuxedo Mask might be there.

"I want an explanation, NOW!"

Mercury and Jupiter looked smugly at Mars, wondering what Moon's ally would think of her now.

"She couldn't handle the pressure, so she quit…and good riddance to her."

"HOW DARE YOU LIE MARS? The only pressure she was getting was from you and Luna… all of your nagging, the constant wearing of her self esteem… always making her feel beneath you, like you are something special."

"Jealous Jupiter…jealous I have all you never will?"

He couldn't take it anymore; Tux walked to Mars, grabbing her roughly by her arm and led her away.

"Leave before I do something no one will regret!"

She looked at him enraged before noticing he wasn't the only one who felt that way. She turned on her heel to leave.

"You may have won this match Venus…but as the strongest solider, I'll win the war…"

End chapter

Hello Minna, I'm surprised no one has mentioned the fact that I have Lita cursing so much. Well, that is actually one of her Manga traits. Being someone roughish, she tends to use fowl language…like Uranus… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and review… review all so I can write more!!

Dove


	13. Warrant 4 Ilene

Well, here is chapter 13 as promised! Enjoy!

**Homicide: The Death of Serena**

_By Crystaldove_

Chapter 13

"What in the hell was that? I never though she could be so malicious. I should just fry her and be done with it!" Jupiter stated as her lightening rod tingled.

Mercury looked at her and shook her head. Moon's whereabouts may lie with her, so they needed her unharmed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Tuxedo Mask."

"So it's true, Moon did resign?"

"Yes she did and since she turned in her communicator, we have been unable to contact her."

"That's why I was here, Central has also been unsuccessful in finding her." Venus stated as she looked out at the night sky.

"Central?"

"Yes Mercury, I was stationed at Central along with my partner, Artemis."

At that Luna looked up. She was the one that contacted Central and now Venus was telling them she was stationed there.

"We're you my contact then?"

"Yes Luna, I was your contact at Central."

"Where is Artemis?"

"He is at Central, waiting on my report. I need to get back there."

"Wait, we need to talk."

"Yes we do Mercury, meet me at the park tomorrow morning. We can speak privately there. I must be off now." Before the others could agree or object, Venus ran off into the night.

"I must be going as well. I'll see you around."

Mercury, Jupiter and Luna watched as Tuxedo Mask departed also. Once he was out of sight, the girls started back towards Juuban, their transformations falling as they did so.

"What do we do now? I'm agreeing with you, Miss H had issues with Serena, yet Raye is another case altogether. Her anger builds every time we speak either name. I think we need to lay off asking questions. If she has Serena, she could be taking out her anger from us on her."

Lita gasped, Amy was right. They needed to have a level head about this, especially with Raye leaning closer and closer to falling over the edge of sanity.

"You want to stay the night at my place? We can leave together to meet Venus tomorrow." Amy nodded and they continued to Lita's.

Tokyo Police Department- Homicide Division

10:15 pm

A lone figure sat at his desk taking notes. This was the worse kind of case to solve… homicide as a whole was a dirty business. However, when the homicide you are investigating is that of a child it makes things much worse. Monroe rubbed his eyes as he continued to make notes. He was narrowing down the suspects. When he started there were four:

Darien Chiba-Cleared of suspicion due to no motive. He actually cared for the victim just was unable to express his feelings for her.

Patricia Haruna- Cleared of suspicion, yet guilty of mental abuse stemming from years of harbored resentment against an individual with similar looks to the victim- currently under observation for clinical depression.

Raye Hino-History of resentment, mental and verbal abuse towards victim. Per witnesses was heard saying on more than one occasion that her 'life would be better without Serena in it'. Victim vanished shortly afterwards.

Ilene Tsukino-Victims mother- hated she had a daughter instead of a son. Admitted to favoring son over daughter by neglecting her basic parental obligations. Attitude states she is pleased her daughter could be no longer a member of the family.

Detective Monroe sighed, the fourth warrant laid neatly on his desk. The warrant he would have served the next morning; the warrant for Ilene Tsukino.

October 5

Azuba Rose Gardens

6:15 am

Mercury and Jupiter stood pensively waiting on Venus to arrive. Somewhere on the walk there, they met up with Luna however didn't fully acknowledge her presence. Shortly after their arrival, a white carbon copy of Luna stood below them before being joined by Venus.

"I'm glad you arrived. This is my partner, Artemis." The white cat bent slightly and spoke.

"It's good to finally meet you in person. I am glad, with the loss of Moon that you two still strive to fight against evil."

"Moon would still be fighting, if she was still here."

Venus looked at the downtrodden pair questionably. "What do you mean by that?"

"It would help if you knew who she is…was…"

"I think we should all reveal ourselves to each other."

They all agreed and in a flash of light, 3 teenaged girls stood facing each other.

"I'm Mina Aino. I moved here from London, England a few months ago."

She smiled at the two.

"My name is Amy Anderson-Mizuno, I attend Juuban Junior High. That's Lita Kino, she attends Juuban also. So did Sailor Moon. Her name was Serena Tsukino."

"Tsukino…the missing girl?"

"Yes, she resigned as Sailor Moon the night she disappeared." Amy and Lita filled Mina in on the past few weeks.

"LUNA, how could you be so cruel to the girl… If I had known, I would have taken your place as advisor and assigned you to Central!"

Luna's eyes widened as Artemis reprimanded her. Without anything to say in her own defense, she just kept her head down.

Tokyo Police Department- Homicide Division

8:14

"Captain, I need to have this warrant served and this suspect escorted to the prescient."

"I thought you enjoyed serving warrants Monroe."

"Not when the suspect is the victims own mother…"

Tsukino Household

9:05

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Normally the home would be alive with sounds and aromas. Yet the last few weeks all that has been witnessed are continual agreements between Ilene and Ken. Not being able to stand his wife's' presence, Ken moved out a week ago. Sammy had been sent to his paternal grandmother's while things cooled off. Ilene kept insisting that her son be sent home, she feared his grandmother might try to turn him against his mother for what she did to Serena. Sammy arrived in time to see his father pack the last of his things in car and leave.

That was a week ago. Now Sammy sat in front of the TV as his mother doted on him like he was the only child. Sammy came home from school the other day and noticed a major change…

flashback

Sammy walked into the home, calling out to his mother a few times before he received a response coming from upstairs. He walked up, heading to his room to find it littered with boxes and Serena's things. He heard his mother in Serena's room and walked inside.

"Mom, what are you doing? Why are my things in Serena's room?"

She smiled and walked to him, kissing him on the head.

"Oh baby… its not like she's coming back."

She rubbed his head and walked out…leaving him stunned and afraid.

end flash

His memories of that day were interrupted by a knock at the door. He mutely went to answer it, seeing a uniformed cop, he called to him mom.

"Yes Samuel dear…what, what do you want?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, I need for you to join me down at the station."

Her eyes widened as she looked at her son. He just stared at her in disbelief before running outside.

"SAMUEL!"

"I'll send my partner to check on him, he can stay at a friend's home but I need you to join me. I have a warrant."

"This is absurd, you keep harassing me and causing turmoil for my baby! Why do you keep doing this?" She screamed as the officer had to escort her to the car. He said nothing as she as placed inside.

Sammy ran to his Mika's home and called his father. Angered yet expecting this, he asked if Sammy could stay there a few hours before he drove to the station.

Ilene sat alone in the interrogation room; she chose to seek council and the questions had to wait until their family lawyer arrived. During this time, Ken also arrived and wished to speak to the detective before questioning began.

"Detective Monroe…do you know where my baby girl is?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino; we are no closer to finding her. All of the people whom were last reported as seeing your daughter have disappeared. It's like someone has gotten rid of them. But I'm not giving up, you will now what happened to her."

Tears ran down his face. "My baby, she isn't coming back…she's dead…isn't she?"

This was the part of the job he hated. Jared ran his hand though his short, wavy hair and sighed.

"We haven't found anything to make us believe that she is alive, I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino but I don't think we will find her alive."

An anguished moan escaped his lips as he turned to regard the woman he married, the mother of his children…the woman he loved. He was allowed to watch the formal questioning behind a double mirror. Ilene sat there, looking around as if she was on vacation, not there for the suspicion of murdering her daughter. He wanted to jump through the glass and shake her, demanding that she tell him where their daughter was… instead, he slid down in a chair Jared provided to him. They both watched as the attorney spoke to Ilene for a few moments before signaling he was ready to begin.

"Mrs. Tsukino, you have been brought to the station today stemming on the whereabouts of your daughter Serena. I need to ask you a few additional questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, just get this over with, Samuel is worried about me."

"Of course, we don't want your son to worry. Now, do you recall our conversation on October 3?"

"Yes, you told me Serena was dead."

"I told you that your daughter Serena 'might be' dead. Now for the benefit of your attorney, I would like him to listen to that conversation. Is that ok with you council?"

"Seeing that this is a formal statement my client is making versus an actual indictment, I will concede."

Det. Monroe proceeded to pull out a small tape recorder and pressed play.

flash

"_Do you discipline your children?"_

"_I ground them; deny them certain privileges and stuff."_

"_How often?"_

"_How…often?"_

"_Yes, every once in a while, once or twice a month or so much that there could be a problem."_

"_Well Sammy maybe once every other month or so… but with Serena I uhh…guess it's um weekly."_

"_Weekly… is she delinquent?"_

"_No… it's her grades and her tardiness. She misses her curfew then whines excessively about people being unfair to her."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes her grades are really pathetic."_

"_Do you assist her with her work, or enlisted a tutor?"_

"_Why should I help her, that's what these teachers are getting paid for?"_

"_Oh so you don't see anything wrong with that, what about Sammy?"_

"_He's doing fine. I check his work for him when he's done."_

"_So you 'help' him?"_

"_No, I just check…"_

"_And let him know if it's incorrect…in other words you only help your son. What is it about her tardiness?"_

"_She never responds to her alarm clock, so I have to yell at her everyday around 7:50"_

"_7:50… school for her starts at 8:30. It's a 20 minute walk from here…no wonder she is always late. What about Sammy."_

"_I wake him up around 7:15. He is so stubborn so I have to shake him in between gathering his clothes. Oh my little Samuel, he is so adorable when he's sleeping."_

"_And Serena gets an alarm clock…Mrs. Tsukino you do realize what 'you' have committed?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_You've neglected your daughter by denying her the same caring woman that dotes on her brother. From what you have admitted, you shower love and attention on Sammy and treat her worse than a common beggar."_

"_No I haven't!"_

"_Really? Do you realize that her 'antics' as you called them could have been a shout for attention. Some children misbehave on purpose; negative attention is better than receiving any at all. I spoke with several classmates and with that teacher Miss Haruna earlier this afternoon. Did you know Serena is constantly belittled…by her teacher no less? That she refuses to do her job, as you said, in assisting your daughter in areas she doesn't understand. I had surveillance placed in her classroom without her knowledge and found that her 'teaching' consists of reading out of the textbook will little or no examples of the work. So most children refer to tutoring or going to the juku to learn what they should have during normal school hours. And her means of discipline depends on if she has a date or not, which is usually the case then she takes out her lack of commitment on her students…mostly your daughter."_

"_I had no idea."_

"_You didn't, I'm not surprised, and you don't pay Serena ANY attention. You said that people were being unfair to her, perhaps…she did tell you and you accused her of whining and being lazy perhaps?"_

"_I uh didn't…"_

"_Of course not Mrs. Tsukino a person would have to be plain stupid not to notice the anguish their child was feeling; but then you didn't know."_

end flash

"Yes, I remember that conversation. And that is true. Serena never applied herself."

"Why didn't you help her?"

"I told you, girls are viewed as inferior, especially in my family. I tried so hard to please my parents yet the only time I was acknowledged was when I let my father down. I let him down when Serena was born. He wanted a grandson, someone worthy of carrying on the family business someone he could be proud of."

"And how did he react when Serena was born?"

"He told me that he expected as much, seeing that I never did anything that pleased him."

"I see and how does he feel now?"

She looked at him confused, blinking several times before answering. "Feel about what?"

"How does your father feel about his granddaughter missing?"

"Oh that… well the last time we spoke, he asked about Sammy and how he was doing in school. I forgot to mention Serena."

Detective Monroe looked behind Ilene to Ken, he could almost she the shock and unbelief etched on his features. Even Ilene's attorney looked baffled.

"Ilene, you didn't tell you father about Serena?"

"Why should I? It's not like he will miss her or anything. Although, that might make up for the disappointment I have given him… now he only has Samuel to dote on. Do you have a phone, I need to call him?"

Monroe looked at her attorney, noticing the mortified look on his face before nodding to his subordinate. In the observation room Ken broke down in tears as he banged on the mirrored partisan. "Book her." Monroe said with contempt as his deputy stood. "Ilene Tsukino, you are under arrest in the connection of the disappearance of your daughter, Serena Tsukino…"

"Arrest me, you must be absurd! I didn't have anything to do with that girls' murder! My son and husband need me…" She shouted as her Miranda rights were read.

"My son and I don't need anything from you!" The chaos in the room was silenced as Ken stepped into the doors. "I never thought I could feel hatred for anyone, no less for my own wife… but things change. You took my baby girl from me…"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't kill that girl!"

"That girl…that girl is our daughter!" He screamed as he ran to her, grabbing her by her collar and lifting her up. "If I had known you hated the child you gave 'birth' to so much, I would have left you long ago. It may be too late for Serena but I will save Sammy from you…mommy dearest!"

The officers restrained him as they cuffed Ilene and led her to processing. Monroe followed the deputies as Ken spoke to their family attorney.

"Detective, so the mother killed the Tsukino girl?"

"I'm not sure yet Itochi, if anything she can be charged with parental neglect. She is a menace to children everywhere!"

End chapter


	14. Princess

October 5- Juuban Police Department- Interrogation Room

_11:13 am_

"Ken, don't let them do this to me... I didn't do anything to her! Why aren't you helping me?"

"Why are you asking me Ilene? My daughter is missing, my son is confused and my wife is being arrested for my daughter's disappearance! Now I've realized that the woman I married lied to me. I don't know who you are, but you will not be in my life any longer."

Ilene looked at him with tears streaming down face, fear evident as she began to quiver.

"What do you mean Ken? I'm your wife!"

"You are for now... but you won't be much longer. Its over, I'm filling for divorce!"

"No you can't do that... what happened to for better or for worse?"

"For worse...for worse? We are past worse; my daughter could be dead because of you and all you are concerned with are our vows? Yes, till death do us part indeed."

Ken stormed out of the police station and retreated to his car. In the sanctuary of his vehicle he broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Ilene turned to look at Det Monroe, her previous tears gone her face turned up with a snarl.

"This is all you fault! My life is over because of you." She charged at him while the officers tried to restrain her. "If you never came snooping around about Serena my life would be perfect and my family would still together!"

He easily grabbed her before she completely embarrassed herself. "Oh yes your family... the ones you wanted included in your family! Maybe if you were a decent, loving and observant mother maybe Serena wouldn't have left home. Tell me Ilene, did you see leave that night and decided to follow her...to punish her."

"Did you confront her and the two of you had words. But you did more, did you hit her and knock her out. Was it an accident and you covered it up?"

Ilene looked at him with wide eyes. "No, you're wrong! That didn't happen at all. Why do you keeping saying that I killed her?"

"Where is Serena, Ilene? For once show compassion for the daughter you never gave any love to, give her soul and your husband peace!"

She looked up at him as the officers restrained her. "Peace, why should she have the good life when I suffered? All I wanted was for my father to love me, to be proud of me. For as long as I can remember I was just a waste of space to him. Any academic achievement was frowned upon because I could do better. He told me that he was surprised that someone actually wanted to marry me."

"Ken is a wonderful man; he respected me, my opinions and my desires to raise a family. I wanted to give him a son so bad. When Serena was born I was crushed. I had failed at something again. But surprisingly he stayed with me, he told me that he wanted a little girl... a little princess to pamper. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better."

"But the joy he had on his face when we had Samuel 3 years later. I have never seen him so happy..."

"Really, he wasn't happy to have a daughter? Could it be your disappointment clouded your perception of just how happy he was to have a daughter. You were depressed, afraid that he would abandon you therefore you saw what your 'heart' allowed you to. When I was at your home looking over your family portraits I did see a couple of Serena and her father..."

"Yes, Ken actually insisted to take pictures with just him and Serena." Ilene interrupted. "I guess he didn't want her to feel bad so he would take her places when she was younger. And that wore off as she got older. He finally saw what a waste of time she was..."

"YOU WILL STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

The entire prescient was rendered silent as Det Monroe continued.

"Just because your father didn't love you due to his ignorance didn't give you the right to treat Serena like she wasn't important! F.Y.I Ilene MEN determine the gender of their children. So if your father wants to blame someone for having a daughter, tell him to look at himself! Most men dream of having a daughter to nurture and protect. Just because your father's sick and twisted mind made you think you were worthless, didn't mean you have the right to make your own daughter feel that way."

"Parents are supposed correct the mistakes their parents made with them, not continue them. Contrary to your beliefs Ilene there are people out there that love your daughter and hope for her safe return; your husband happens to be one of them! Get this scum out of my sight."

Wide-eyed and speechless, Ilene was taken away by the arresting officers for processing. After she was lead away, Monroe headed back into the interrogation room.

"Monroe are you alright?"

"Yes sir, well I just can't believe there are other people like my father in the world. For a parent to purposely cause the suffering of his/her child. That is a crime worse than murder. It's just a shame that our society doesn't view it as such."

Commissioner Tenou looked at his newest detective and smiled. "Jared you're not alone in your desires, there are many that fight for the plight of abused and neglected children. It's just that those who make the rules are the ones that limit what can and will be done with prosecuting."

-----

Ken Tsukino sat in his car still shaken by the responses his wife made about Serena. Every time he remembered her words the more hardened his heart became. His wife, the mother of his children expressed nothing but disdain and contempt for his baby girl and he had been blind to it the entire time... or was he?

_Flash _

"Ken I have great news...we're going to have a baby!"

"Really? We can start a family of our own. I hope we have a girl I can spoil..."

Ilene's eyes darkened as she looked at him. "Why have a girl when a son can carry on my father's business and your family name?"

"I don't care about that, I have always wanted a daughter to protect and be her hero..."

_End flash_

"But I didn't protect you Serena...my little bunny. Ilene never wanted a girl and was upset when you were born. I just attributed it to post partum depression. Back then I was still around to give you the love and attention you needed. But the demands of running the home became too much on my meager salary and I had to get another job. I was proud when I became editor of the paper, which meant you would never have to want for anything. The only thing I couldn't provide was you was a mothers' love."

----

Crown Arcade & Fruit Parlor- 1:30

5 young adults sat in silence in the back booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor. Before them sat untouched food and watered down drinks, sighs would occasionally pass from one to the other.

"After all this time, the police are still no closer in finding Serena as they are in finding a suspect. I hope she is still ok." Molly stated as she played with one of her fries. She noticed as the days passed how much Serena meant to the other people sharing the booth. Granted she was Serena's best friend but the others have only known her for a few months yet there were in as much pain as she was.

"I just can't believe that Serena's mother is a suspect." Everyone looked at Molly like she grew a second head. "You guys didn't know?" Everyone shook his/her head in the negative as they were still unable to speak. "Her brother told my Aunt this morning. He was sent to my cousin Mika's house because the police took Mrs. Tsukino in for questioning. Sammy also told them that Mrs. Tsukino packed up Serena's room a few days ago and moved Sammy into it. Apparently she treated her daughter like an outsider in her own home."

"Well that explains why Serena never wanted us to visit her." Amy stated. "She always wanted to meet other places, even the shrine rather than having us to come to her house. All this time, we didn't know."

"But Mrs. Tsukino seemed concerned enough when we went by the house."

"It could have been a ploy Lita. History has shown when a parent is involved in the disappearance of a child, they normally show concern until the pressure is turned up on him/her to do otherwise." Darien finished.

"I didn't know anything either and I'm supposed to be her best friend." Molly put her head down as tears began to cloud her vision.

"Don't beat up yourself Molly, there were many things that went unnoticed by all of us. Poor Serena, I thought she would have been the most stable of us, having both parents to guide and nurture her..."

"Having parents is underrated. For Serena to not have a loving home and to bare the burden of that secret for so long, I'd say she is better off without a mom like that." Molly and Amy looked up to see Lita staring off out of the window. "My parents died when I was 10 and I have done pretty well without them. Serena's a tough girl... whoever was out to hurt her knew this... that's why she hasn't been found."

"I don't have any parents either Lita. They died in a car accident when I was 6. I don't remember them, I barely remember myself. But we can say that both of our parents loved us... that's gives me strength to go on each day. But Serena couldn't say that. From what I gathered, her father loves her dearly. I feel sorry for him."

Andrew stood up to help his sister take a few orders. Deciding to leave the two alone, Amy and Molly retreated down to the arcade.

"I know I wasn't the nicest person to Serena and everyday I regret my actions. I regretted them when they occurred but I thought if I apologized she would throw it back at me. I wouldn't blame her either I was rotten to her."

"She wouldn't readily admit it Darien, especially around Raye, but she liked arguing with you. If you think about it, you helped her get rid of the built up frustration from her mom and Ms H. With all of us I think she felt normal." Darien stared at Lita as tears began to stream down her face. "She was the first real friend that I had. She ignored all the whispers of our other classmates and introduced herself. She embraced me for me and didn't care that I had a reputation as a troublemaker."

"I have never felt as useless as I do now. Darien, we owe it to ourselves to find out what happened to her!"

"Your right, lets go find her."

Central Headquarters- 2:15

Mina Aino also known as Sailor Venus sat at the computer scanning over the events of the last few months. When she was working under the alias Sailor V she was helping the police stop jewel thieves, while making sure the jewels were not the ones she was looking for. It was a lonely job; at least she had Artemis to guide her. That is more she could say for Sailor Moon. The heroine literally stumbled on the scene and foiled a jewel robbery that happened to be the 1st real attack of the enemy.

With little to no advice or assistance, she foiled the exploits of the Dark Kingdom and found their fellow Soldiers. Serena's disappearance could be related to the enemy, she thought, however the enemy wouldn't keep that kind of secret to themselves.

"Artemis, this doesn't bode well. From our research there 1 rainbow crystal in our possession, 2 are with Tuxedo Mask, the enemy has 4 and we have not located the carrier of the 8th and most important crystal. Also the enemy has been quiet up until the Sailor Moon impersonation done by Zoicite a few days ago. That trap seemed personal; she wasn't after the rainbow crystals."

"Do you think they know...?"

"Of course they don't! She snapped. "The others can't even fathom the reason behind these battles, so I know the enemy is clueless as to what we are up to. But that doesn't mean we can't slip up now. I feel something big is about to happen and it's going to happen soon."

_End chapter_

This is for you Sean! I hope this chapter satisfies you for now. And yes, the finale is coming and I am writing it now. Its something how as a writer you have this grand vision, you see the ending of your story and it takes you forever to get there.

Enough babbling… please review.

An update on Tangent is forthcoming.

Dove


	15. The sun will come out tomorrow

I can't believe I got to this point! This is it folks, the last chapter of Homicide. When I started writing this story back in 2001… yes 2001, I knew how I wanted it to end. It has taken almost 5 years to connect the dots between revisions, plot twists and various stages of inspiration. I started this journey when I had only seen bits of the 1st season and most of the R season.

Since then I have collected all 18 volumes of the Manga, 2 of 3 movies, and all 51 episodes of the live action show. If you happen to re-read this work, you will see that this story was based on the DIC dub of the 1st season. However you will also notice that I pull from the Manga and a tiny bit of the live action.

Thank you for sticking with me and wish me luck on finishing my other stories. So without any further interruptions…

**Homicide: The Death of Serena**

_By Crystaldove_

Chapter 15

Weeks had past without any new developments. Zoicite had been joined by another, more ruthless warrior, Malachite. He seemed to enjoy bloodlust as much as Zoicite did and together they caused horrific damage while they searched for the other crystals.

Unfortunately Sailor Venus wasn't able to locate the 8th carrier of the rainbow crystal. She was more surprised by an encounter she had with a little boy earlier that day.

**Flash**

"It took you long enough to arrive. I guess you are looking for your friend too."

Sailor Venus looked at the little boy in a dirty red hat and matching shoes, with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that? How did you know I was coming?"

"I know some things…my name is Simple and I have to tell you something of great importance that will lead you to her."

"To her… you don't mean?"

"You will know what happened really soon. You have to heal the crystal."

"Heal the crystal?"

"Yes, once you heal the crystal she will find peace."

**End flash**

Mina sat at central looking at the crystal. "Artemis, I think the rainbow crystals are pieces of something greater. Oh my… that's what he meant."

"Mina you don't think that's part of 'it' do you?"

"What else could this be? No wonder we haven't been able to track it. The Dark Kingdom may know more than we first thought. But I doubt they know everything."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

"It's like I said a few weeks ago, if they really had her and knowing what we've just discovered… they would have used her as a bargaining chip months ago."

"It's almost time for this to end. I will get the answers that I seek to solve this case." Monroe walked to summons desk with a list of several names. "I need for these people to meet me at this location in 2 hours. No excuses will be tolerated."

The officers nodded and set out with the summons.

**November 10- 3:00**

**Juuban Police Department**

**Visitation Room**

Back at the jail Ilene was detained in a holding cell until her arraignment. Against her will, her parents arrived a few days later. The meeting was anything short of pleasant. Anger that filled her heart all her

life finally came to the surface.

**Flash**

"Imagine my surprise to learn that my...daughter has been arrested for the murder her own kid..."

"That 'kid' is your granddaughter Tousan."

Eyes bored into her as he stepped closer to her. "Did you just interrupt me?"

"Yes I did Tousan and it felt good too. I don't have to listen to you here."

Her mother gasped and tried to calm her husband as he visibly began to shake.

"Too long Tousan did your opinion of me haunt my memories. You shouldn't be upset or surprised. All I heard when I was a child was how much of a disappointment I was and how much of a failure I was... why are you here? Didn't you expect this much of me?"

"My associates told me..."

"Oh yes, your associates, your precious associates and your business. You treated these people with more consideration than you ever did me, your own flesh and blood."

"Ilene, show your father respect!" Her mother interjected. "Your actions have greatly embarrassed him and have caused him to loose offers."

A tear steamed down Ilene's face. "I should expect as much or shall I say as less from you Kaasan. It's not like you protected me from his abuse. Common beggars got more compassion out of you than I did. Instead

of loving me you neglected me and instead of being better than you... I became you and treated my daughter like you did me."

"IKUKO, you will not blame your shortcomings on me. You were provided an environment that created stability and security..."

"NO OTOUSAN, I WAS PROVIDED AN ENVIROMENT THAT LACKED TWO LOVING PARENTS!" She screamed cutting him off. "All I had was a father that blamed EVERYTHING on me. If he didn't get a certain client it was because he had a daughter instead of a son and that stated his company wouldn't be in good hands. If it rained... the gods were upset that he had a daughter. Every wrong thing that ever happened to you was my fault."

She turned and faced her parents with angry tears. "And my dear Kaasan... the woman that should have molded me and protected me... the woman that ignored me and agreed with everything Tousan said or did." She looked at the horror that covered her mothers' features, yet her mother didn't say anything. "Yes that is the role of a dutiful wife; leave your children to the slaughter as long as your husband is happy."

Ilene looked at her mother again. "Ikuko, you father provided the best he could considering..."

"Considering he thinks of me as a burden and always have since I drew my first breath." She faced the window, raising her hands as much as her cuffs would allow. "Why didn't you just leave me at an orphanage? Then I wouldn't have disgraced the family so much."

Her father was tired of hearing her voice; he stood and forcefully turned Ilene around.

"Ikuko I provided you all the luxuries that many families envied any shortcomings you have are you own. You don't have the right to blame me for anything. You are responsible for your own destiny."

With a glare that would have made the strongest Dark Kingdom youma cower with fear she stared defiantly at her father. "No Tousan, you are responsible for all that has happened to me. Yes, I had pretty dresses to make me a trophy to parade around your precious associates, while you degraded, beat and blamed me for every failure at home. It's not my fault you didn't have a son, if Kame wanted to bless you, you would have been able to make one. Maybe I am the reason for your failures father. Maybe you aren't as blessed as you like to brag about."

"All I ever wanted were loving parents. But I got stuck with you, so I think I was punished more than anyone. My daughter is missing, people think I killed her. Why, because I treated her just like you treate me...like dirt. I love Serena; I just didn't know how to love her like she needed. I was jealous of her, Ken doted more attention on her in one day than you did the entire 18 years I was in your care!"

"I didn't care about the clothes or the luxuries you so 'graciously' afforded to me... All I wanted was a mother and father that loved me. But that was too much for you. Instead of breaking the cycle of mental and emotion abuse you extended to me, I continued it with my own daughter."

"My baby could be dead Tousan and all that matters is that I have embarrassed you. Don't you care that your granddaughter is missing?"

"If she is dead then that is one less disappointment in the family..." He wasn't able to continue his remarks due to the pain that registered on his face as Ilene slapped him.

"Don't you refer to my daughter the same way you have to me! She could be dead and all you can do is think about yourself?"

Her mother stared at her in shock and gasped loudly. Ilene looked at her and noticed that Det Monroe was standing in the doorway. Her parents looked to where her eyes were focused and stood up, bowing as the acknowledged him.

"How long have you been there Monroe?"

"Long enough, Ms Tsukino, to understand where your neglect stems from. What an interesting childhood you had; abusive father, negligent mother. No wonder you didn't know how to love Serena. I guess you're not evil after all, just neglected. So I can no longer fault you for being a horrible mother to your daughter. You are as good or in your case, as bad as your parents."

Monroe smirked and leaned against the door jam. Ilene's' mother looked away in shame, deep down she knew her daughter was right but tradition made her do what her husband dictated. With rage Ilene's father looked at him, he would not be embarrassed.

"Officer, I want to press charges for assault!"

Ilene looked at him, hands still locked in cuffs and shrugged before turning back to the window.

"Assault sir, what happened?"

"That WOMAN hit me!"

Monroe walked into the room and stood before Ilene's father. "I have been here the entire time sir; I did not witness such an event. Now you can press charges, however think of the ramifications this will caus with your associates. A child assaulting a parent; that means the child didn't have a proper upbringing... doesn't it?"

Ilene walked to a vacant chair and sat down. She didn't have the energy to fight her father or look at her mother any longer. Monroe noticed this and for once felt compassion for her.

"What I see is you degrading 'that woman', your daughter, to the point of mental exhaustion. I must ask you to leave."

"OFFICER!"

"That is Detective, sir. My name is Detective Monroe and I am the man that is investigating the disappearance and possible death of your granddaughter."

Ilene stood and walked toward the window as her parents left. She didn't try to compose herself when she began speaking to Monroe.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

"Is that a rare thing to happen to you Ilene? I thought you would be pleased. At least I know where the bitch in you stems from..." He looked at her for a response and was shocked to see her smiling. Thinking

she had finally lost it, he slowly reached for is gun. "Why are you smiling Ilene?"

"After 35 years...someone has finally acknowledged that my parents aren't as perfect as they pretend to be... Seeing the look on Tousan's face made up for every single derogatory remark he has ever made to me. You see, my father hates to be criticized... even though he dishes it out well."

"All I wanted was to be a better parent than mine parents were to me... but I was worse. At least I am an only child. My poor Serena, I isolated my daughter... my only daughter. You were right. I lashed out at you before because you were right."

**Flash**

_"I'm telling you this because I know how it feels to live in an unloved home. How it feels to know that the person you need the most thinks of you as a waste of space, just because he couldn't find any way to deal with his grief. Both of my parents died the day I was born; my mother physically, my father emotionally. I never met that exuberant father I saw in pictures with my mother. Serena had both parents and she still grew up in a loveless home...at least my father had a 'reason' to be neglectful. She had to endure her mothers' favoritism of her brother and her absentee father 'plus' the ridicule of the outside world. I wasn't  
completely unloved though, I had my maternal grandparents...they raised me and used their retirement, when my father refused to contribute anymore funds, to send me to college. They cheered for me when I graduated from the academy."_

**End flash**

"That conversation has reverberated in my mind. Whenever I would think of Serena... I would hear my fathers' words and my heart would harden." She began to gasp as she was overcome with emotion. "I would forget that it was my daughter... I would see her as my father...and then would treat her like my father did me."

"First my parents denied me of their love... then I let that memory destroy my family. I truly am no better than them."

Monroe walked to her and hugged her. His actions shocked her into ceasing her tears.

"In any case of abuse... admitting that it occurred is the 1st step to healing. People can sugar-coat situations all they want... however the pain is still there. You were emotionally neglected and mentally abused by your parents."

"Don't forget rejected. I was rejected by them too. That's probably why my actions with Serena wouldn't faze me from time to time. It was why I saw her as an obligation versus my responsibility." She stepped out of his embrace and looked down at her cuffs. "I didn't kill my baby and I didn't want anything to happen to her. But I will accept this fate. If I was a better mother to her, she would have never run away. So I am as guilty as the person that hurt her."

Ilene stood and walked to the door, she knocked gently to alert the guard to take her back to her cell.

"Detective Monroe." She called as she was lead out. He regarded her silently as she gave him a teary smile. "Thank you for caring for my daughter. It's good to know that strangers have more compassion for her that I did. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways."

As the detective led her out, she was surprised to see that Ken was standing against the wall. He was there to plead with his wife for any information about Serena when he heard the conversation she had with her parents. Memories fell into tumblers as he realized just how tortured Ilene was as a child.

Ken also understood that she couldn't really help how she treated Serena. Ilene was just a product of her home environment.

Startled she stood dumbfounded, even the escorting officer halted his steps.

"I... I never knew. Your parents...after all this time, things make sense. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything my love. You were right; I'm not the woman you married. You married a figment of my imagination; a women that came from a loving home. This is the real me, pitiful, scared and emotional." She gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you for showing me how it feels to be loved." She gave him one last tearful smile. "Take me back to my cell officer."

Dumbly the officer replied before Ken finished processing what she said. He stared at her until she was out of sight. Slowly he turned to Det. Monroe.

"What is going on? What...why did she say those things. Detective what did she mean?"

Monroe looked at him and led Ken back into the visitors' room. "Do you understand now Mr. Tsukino? What happened today has shed new light as far as your wife's suspicion in this case. I don't believe that she physically had anything to do with Serena's disappearance. I never did."

Ken looked strangely at Monroe "Then why did you accuse and have her arrested?"

"So she could admit to herself what you already discovered. She was a horrible mother to Serena. She caused added strife to the home and to her daughters' already fragile life." Monroe's eyes lightened up a bit, turning a bluish green. "I knew she favored Samuel from the moment I first visited your home. I'm glad that her abusive tendencies were the result of her troubled past versus being just a cruel woman."

"So what happens now Detective?"

"That's up to you. Can you forgive her, accept her as your wife and move on with your life?"

"I…I don't know. Serena is still out there… I don't think I can look at Ilene and not think that her actions that day sent my daughter out in the darkness. Seeing how her mother treated her, my princess probably thought that I would react the same way if she came to me for help."

"Ilene needs help Mr. Tsukino; she needs counseling as do you and Sammy. Then you will be able to start picking up the pieces of your life."

"The only thing on my mind now is my daughter. Sammy knows he is loved and has always had love… I won't be able to do anything until I have answers about my daughter." Ken looked at Monroe with fierce determination. "One way or the other… bring her home."

**Hino Shrine- 4:10**

Amy and Lita walked slowly to the Hino Shrine. They both received summons while they were visiting Andrew at the arcade. Their walk was slow, apprehensive and filled with questions.

"Why would Detective Monroe have us summoned here? I mean Raye is the last person that is concerned about Serena."

"I don't know either. I haven't seen or spoken to Jared in a few days." They continued up the stairs. "Amy, isn't that Darien? What is he doing here?"

Upon hearing his name Darien turned and gave a look of relief. "I guess you girls were summoned here also. That's good to know, I didn't like the aspect of being around Raye alone."

"Darien, if I was a betting girl, I would say you are scared of Raye." Lita stated laughing as Darien shrugged. "But this makes things even more confusing."

The trio walked through the main gate and was rendered quite. There having an intense mental battle were Detective Monroe and Raye.

"Why did you have me confined to the shrine grounds and why are THEY here?"

"I had them summoned here. There is something all of you need to know." Everyone looked at each other then back to Monroe. "I'm just waiting for one last person to arrive."

"Artemis something big is going to happen today." Mina stated as she looked down at her advisor. "I've been summoned to the Hino Shrine...and I'm late!"

Mina sprinted to the shrine, she arrived about five minutes after everyone else did and her curses could be heard as she sprinted up the steps. As she leaned on the inner gate she was startled by a voice.

"Ms Aino I presume?" Everyone turned and looked at her; Amy and Lita were in shock with Raye and Darien showing confusion. "Now that everyone is here, Ms Hino would you please take us somewhere we can talk in private? I have some information to share with you all and it is not for public knowledge."

Raye, more fearful than anything nodded silently and lead the detective and the others to the fire room. When not in used in prayer, the fires are kept low and the temperature of the room is very comfortable.

Monroe watched as the group filed in before standing in front of the door.

"Ok now maybe you can tell me why you've had me confined here and why you called for these people... I don't like traitors in my home!"

"Traitors? You should be the one to talk Raye... after how you treated Serena, you betrayed all of us!"

"Big words Amazon but do you really have the muscle to back up that mouth!"

Before Raye could finish her statement, Lita had lunged at her and had to be restrained by Darien with the help of Mina.

"My my my... such language from young ladies. How were you able to defeat youmas when you don't get along?"

"Sailor Moon would..." Amy began to answer the question before she fully heard it. "What did you say?"

Monroe looked at her and smiled. "You heard me correctly Amy... How did you guys defeat youmas when you're constantly fighting each other? It's a rather simple question."

Lita laughed somewhat and looked at Raye whom was also confused. Darien just kept looking back and forth.

"Are you saying that the girls are the Sailor Senshi, Detective?" Darien asked as he continued to look at them.

"Why you are so surprised Darien... or shall I saw Tuxedo Mask." Heads whipped faster than humanly possible to look at Darien. "Wait, you all work together to fight evil yet you don't know each other in civilian form? Life is truly interesting. Well, let me make the introductions. Senshi meet Tuxedo Mask."

"But what about Sailor Moon… Serena… it wouldn't make sense for her friends to be Senshi and… she's Sailor Moon. Serena is Sailor Moon?" No one responded which made him very fearful. "ANSWER ME! She's Sailor Moon, isn't she and that's why I haven't seen her!"

Darien looked around to see Amy and Lita nod to his question, both unable to speak at the moment. He tried to comprehend what was going on; unsuccessful he slid to the ground but not before a tear ran down his face.

Raye looked at him then she turned back to the one called Mina. "VENUS! This blond is that bitch Venus?"

Mina looked at Raye and didn't flinch; she was more concerned with how Monroe knew who they were. Her hand was steady on her hensin wand ready to transform. "How did you know who we are Monroe?" Mina demanded. "And don't give me 'it's my job to know' bullshit either!"

"Mina..."

"Can it Mercury! No one can just guess our identities... even though we look the same, we can't distinguish each others' features until we watch each other transform. Think about it, you've been working with Tuxedo Mask for months and he never figured out who you guys were!" Gasps were heard as Monroe continued to smile. "How do you know who we are Monroe?"

"I just kept my friends close and my enemies closer." He winked as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Jared...I trusted you." Lita looked at him with tears in her eyes as betrayal was etched in her features. He looked at her and sighed.

"I trust you to Lita and I know Serena does too."

"You say that like...where is she? Where is Serena?"

Casually Monroe leaned against the door as he regarded Amy. "I was wondering when someone was going to ask about her. I mean, I am the detective assigned to her case." He made sure the door was secure before walking towards the others.

"Yes, I know where Serena is... I have always known..."

"WHAT! WE HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH ALL OF THIS GRIEF AND YOU HAVE KNOWN

ALL THIS TIME!" Darien interjected as he jumped up and lunged at Monroe...unsuccessfully. Mina took note of this as Amy rushed to help him up.

"I'm going to try to remain as calm as I possibly can but why...why did you let us go through all of this? Why didn't you tell us anything?" She looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

Monroe bent down and helped Darien to stand. "I didn't need to tell you anything Amy... you know all that you needed to know."

Amy looked at him as she began to reflect on the past several weeks.

**Flashback**:

"We didn't come here to cause trouble, ma'am…"

"Funny, that's what that blond kid said."

"Why must he torment me so? All I have been was nice to him, no one understands me; I'm completely alone."

"Whoa, there's no need to cry like that, it's just a shoe. No wait, your eyes are red as strawberries…you've been crying already. What's a pretty thing like you crying for and what are you doing down here?" 

"_I'm not pretty; I'm ugly, lazy, immature, and dumb." _She said sliding to the ground.

"Hey, take it easy on yourself; look things can't be that bad. It's slow around here now; let's go call your parents…"

"_NO! I'm not supposed to leave my room, I'm already grounded; my mom will kill me!"_

"_Calm down, shh…ok bad idea. Well let's call one of your friends…"_

"_I don't have any."_

"_I don't believe you; you look like a very nice girl."_

"_If I'm so nice, why do those I try to open up to hurt me. I'm the laughing stock of my class, the ridicule of my so called friends…my father avoids me, since he's never home, my mother hates me and my little brother wishes I wasn't his sister. I'm sorry if I'm not that coordinated; I thought I would have grown out of that. Those who were close to me pitied me; I'm so weak, I can't look after myself. Even my cat is ashamed of me…and if that wasn't enough I have a college-aged tormentor that makes it his life task to continually point out all my faults. Yes I'm nice…nicely pathetic. I'm really sorry about knocking you over and messing up your shoes…I gotta go."_

"Touché, hey don't try to defend her now. Maybe if you thought about her feelings then, she wouldn't have run away. What a hypocrite!"

Darien relaxed his fist and put his head down. "Did you see what direction she went in?"

"Yeah, towards the water." Cheri said over her shoulder while approaching a darkened car.

**End flash**.

"Serena ran off… she was distraught about what happened that day. She was upset about Darien and the fight she had with Raye. She felt as if she didn't have anyone to turn to and was last seen heading towards the water." Amy said softly while Monroe nodded which made Mina turn toward her.

"Someone was out to get her…" Lita continued. "It's possible she was being followed or someone knew she went down to the docks."

**Flash **

"Smith, my name is Smith; no misters no sirs."

Lita took the picture from Darien and showed it to Smith. In recognition his eyes bulged and he began to shake.

"NO, NO get away from me!" He screamed while stepping back.

"Wait please, we're her friends; we want to know if she is ok?"

"Yeah right! That's what she called that…that person!"

"You saw her, tell us what happened!"

"Oh no…that person isn't coming to hurt me. You can't protect me so why should I help you?"

"…Then there was this blinding light. I ducked behind the wall and couldn't tell what the light was. I tried to see what was happening from behind the wall, but I didn't want to risk getting seen."

"Hey, who's out there? Cut off the light, I can't see! Hello? Please tell me who you are?" 

"I heard her voice getting further away so I guess she was walking towards the light. I crouched on the ground and looked out. I saw her creep closer but then she fell."

"It's you…why are you here? Are you here to chew me out again? Didn't you do enough of that already today? Please turn off that light, I can't see where I'm going. What's that…what are you doing? No…please don't hurt me. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure. I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment to you. I tried…NOOOOOO PLEASE…

**End flash**

"It was someone that she knew… Ms H has been committed, it wasn't her." Amy stated. "Darien was cleared also after a few days."

**Flash**

"I know lots of things…I know that she was scared and lonely. I know that she knew the person who hurt her."

"Nobody understood her or the feelings she had. She had no one to confide in, afraid that she would be ridiculed once more."

"Don't worry about Serena…"

They both looked up towards the young child.

"She has found peace…"

**End flash**

"So that leaves Ms Tsukino and…"

All eyes turned toward Raye as Monroe interjected. "Actually Ms Tsukino was cleared of anything dealing with Serena's disappearance a couple of hours ago."

Darien looked at the detective. "She has been cleared of everything?"

"No, she is still guilty of mental and emotional abuse which stemmed from parental neglect. This type of charge is still relatively new, so there is still a possibility she will face those charges." He looked around at each person's face. "The one that hurt Serena is in this room."

"Raye you BITCH! What did you do to Serena?" Lita ran to her and grabbed Raye by her neck, pinning her to the wall. "How could you just lie all this time?"

"Why do you think it was me? I'm not the one that declared me as the new leader after Serena disappeared." Raye stammered out between breaths. "How much of a coincidence is it that Venus just showed up and saved everyone?"

All eyes turned to Mina as she just stared at Raye.

"Yes Raye, you have a point there. I did just show up so conveniently and with my own guardian nevertheless. However, you forgot one thing… I wasn't the one that tried to start a coup to have Serena removed as leader."

"You knew about that?" Amy asked slowly.

"Luna's private journal was actually linked to Central's computer. So I knew all about you and her opinions of you for some time. I know that Luna preferred Mars over Sailor Moon and that she would do anything to help you gain that position."

"Luna's involved in this too? I mean I thought she was but I didn't know she was actually capable."

Mina continued to look at Mars. "No. As manipulative as Luna is Amy, she didn't have the guts to do anything more than write in her journal."

"Don't listen to her Amy! So what if I'm brash and speak my mind… it doesn't make me a killer! What would I have to gain by being the leader of the Senshi?"

"The Mystical Silver Crystal." All eyes turned to Monroe in confusion.

"What is that… the Mystical Silver Crystal?"

"You've never heard about it? I've known about it for a while as have at least one of you in this room. The Mystical Silver Crystal contains vast power and the wielder of it will have the greatest power in the universe." Monroe paused a moment before continuing. "Now which one of you would gain the most by possessing it?"

"The leader of the Senshi… Sailor Moon was the leader but she resigned due to abuse from Luna and Raye. Before another leader was appointed, Sailor Venus joined us saying she was the leader in Moon's place." Amy said as she continued to think aloud.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a failure. I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment to you."

"Raye and Mina have been bickering since Mina joined us. Raye has always been against Serena, then Mina being our leader. Serena never met Mina… Sailor V was her idol. She would have mentioned that to us. So the only one that would gain anything if she was the leader… would be Raye…"

Amy walked over to Raye as she began to shrink back from Lita.

"You got rid of Serena so you could be the holder of the Mystical Silver Crystal…"

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Raye punched Lita and pushed Amy out of the way. She headed to the door of the fire room and was stopped by a gun being aimed in her face.

"Not so fast Raye." Mina ran to assist Lita and Amy while Darien stood ready to restrain Raye. "Did you think you could escape?"

"Nothing matters anymore Monroe…" She tilted her head to the side and smirked. "I have killed the so called strongest Senshi. I am the strongest now and the Mystical Silver Crystal will belong to me and my master." Maniacal laughter filled the room as she looked around. "Why are you so glum Darien? I kept you so occupied that you we're unable to tell Serena how you felt. I kept things going… and she thought you hated her."

"I added extra salt to her teacher's wounds which increased the resentment she felt. And I didn't have to do anything about home… well I did pick out her faults more that had Serena more…emotional than she would have been which made her mother more aggravated with her."

"I broke her spirit mentally, emotional and physically… and now I will do the same to you!"

Raye grabbed Monroe's gun and heated it until he was unable to withstand the burning and let it go. As he released the gun she kicked him, causing him to fall. She laughed and ran to the door of the fire room. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a small boy standing on the other side.

"Are you happy with yourself and proud of what you have accomplished?"

Raye tried to push the child out of the way and found she couldn't. She also discovered that she was unable to touch him. This scared her and caused her to walk back into the room.

"SIMPLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Amy shouted as her wand was clenched tightly in her hand as she was ready to take down a fellow Senshi.

"I knew this was happening and I had to be here… right Jared or should I say Smith?"

"Smith… isn't that the name of the hobo?" Darien said after a few tense moments.

Detective Monroe stood and smirked. "I can't get anything past you." He responded in a raspier voice. Before the girls and Darien's eyes he began to contort. He shrank in size while his chestnut hair became shorter and gray. "You youngin's did all that snooping and you still don't know what really happened to Serena."

All we're in shock, even Raye was afraid. The group was in for another surprise. Slowly Smith began to grow; his features elongated and became more feminine. He continued to contort until…

"I still think I can show you how to satisfy a woman… Darien." A tall, slender woman with auburn hair and violet eyes looked at the group and smiled.

"I knew there was something about you Monroe or whatever the hell your name is when I first met you!"

"You should be the one to talk honey… We know what really happened to Serena. We know what you did."

**FLASH**

"I can't do anything right. I can't walk five steps without stumbling or ten without knocking someone over. Everyone is right, I ma a true disappointment; just a waste of space. Why was I ever born…I'm just a failure."

"**That's a question I have asked myself plenty of times."**

"Hey, who's out there? Cut off the light, I can't see! Hello? Please tell me who you are?" 

"**You know who I am Meatball Head."**

"It's you…why are you here? Are you here to chew me out again? Didn't you do enough of that already today?"

"**No, I've only just begun Serena… you see it's time for a new beginning and that means a new leader."**

"Please turn off that light, I can't see where I'm going. What's that…what are you doing?"

"**What else would I be doing out here? I'm tired of taking up your slack. I'm sick of everyone making excuses for you. I'm just tired of you!"**

Raye cracked her knuckles and dropped the flashlight she was carrying. She transformed and began to attack.

"**FIRE…" **

No…please don't hurt me. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure. I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment to you. I tried…NOOOOOO PLEASE…

"**SOUL… Yes! Burn you pathetic loser! All that was yours is now mine!"**

**End Flash**

"But what you didn't know…" Cherri continued. "Is that Serena didn't perish."

"No… it's not possible! I watched her burn. I know she is dead. I'll prove it to you… you freak of nature!" Quickly Raye transformed and unleashed her attack. "FIRE SOUL"

Everything happened in an instant. Cherri and the others divided in opposite directions as her attack hit the fire proof walls. The others transformed and hesitated when Mercury shouted."

"This room absorbs fire… but our attacks may deflect and we could end up hitting each other!"

Mars spun around and laughed. "Yes 'Mercury' that will happen. So you can't touch me… but I can kill you! ALL OF YOU!" Mars raised her hands again to strike at Venus. "The Silver Crystal is mine!"

"**MOON TIARA ACTION" **

Everyone watched as Mars was bound by a familiar projectile. As she tried to break free she was shocked by pure energy.

"Not so fast Mars. Like Cherri told you, I'm not dead."

All eyes turned to the little boy standing in the room unfazed by what was happening. Tuxedo Mask slowly approached him while keeping his distance from Mars and looked into Simple's eyes… his crystal blue eyes. He reached out and slowly removed the dirty red cap from his head and gasped as he noticed the child had blond hair… the same shade as…

"Serena?"

"Darien what are you talking about?" Lita asked. "How can Simple be Serena?"

Simple smiled at Darien as a glow surrounded him. Slowly his hair grew as he got taller and more feminine. Cherri smiled and stood. Darien brought his hand to his mouth in disbelief as tears coursed down his face.

"Serena… you're alright, you're alive!"

"Yes Darien… I'm alive."

"SERENA" Mercury and Jupiter screamed as they ran to her. They gathered her in a tight embrace and hugged her fiercely. "Where have you been all this time? We have been looking all over for you. Why didn't you contact us?"

Serena stepped out of the hug and walked toward Mars. "Raye tried to kill me and the twins needed to see if she was working alone or was reporting to someone. So I went into hiding. But I couldn't stand to see you so upset."

"So you transformed into Simple… to comfort us?"

"Yes Amy. I wanted to let you know that I was ok. That's what I meant by finding peace."

"But I never told you about my parents… how did you know?"

"I felt your emotions. You both felt like you had failed me… like you thought you failed your parents. I was able to make a connection."

Serena walked up to Raye who was fuming silently by now. "Are you alright? I hope those bonds aren't too tight." Serena could hear commotion from the others and she held up her hand. "Are you going to answer me…Raye?"

"I SAW YOU BURN! How did you escape?"

"It's really quiet interesting."

**Flash **

Serena raised her arms as the attack reached her, suddenly a bright light emitted from her hands creating a shield as the flames hit. There was such intensity that Mars thought she completely incinerated Serena's body. Mars walked away, releasing her transformation as she left. She turned once to see that the flames we're beginning to die down as the 10:40 shipment arrived.

While the flames were still raging, a figure appeared behind Serena and teleported her to safety. Astonished she looked up to see a man's smiling face. Her face crumpled into tears as the ramifications of what just occurred settled in her mind.

"She tried to kill me. Raye tried to kill me…Why? What did I do to make her want to kill me?"

"You exist, that's why she wants you dead."

"Who are you?"

"I… uh we are your servants… your highness." Serena watched as the man flexed his back and out of his shadow appeared a woman. "I am Leo and this is my twin sister, Phoebe. We are your protectors in this life as we were in the last."

Serena looked at the two questionably. The man was about as tall as Darien, she guessed, and the woman was a little shorter but still taller than Lita. They both had wavy brown hair with the woman's hair having more of an auburn tint to it. She looked into their eyes blue eyes and gasped as the man's eyes changed to green and his sister's eyes changed to violet.

"Leo and Phoebe… Leo is associated with the Sun and Phoebe the moon." Serena gasped as visions filled her mind. "Just like Yin and Yang… I know you. You are my guards…my bodyguards."

The siblings smiled at each other as the reached down to help Serena up. As she stood she looked down at her hands.

"Why aren't my hands burned? How did I block her attack?"

"The power everyone is seeking isn't in a stone… you are the true power Serena. That is how you deflected Mars' attack."

Phoebe nodded. "Leo is right. The rainbow crystals are important but without you… they are nothing."

"I need to go home; I need to warn the others…"

"NO!" Both siblings shouted. "We've been watching you Serena and it's not safe for you to return. We need to determine whether or not Mars has an accomplice. For now let her think you are dead."

"What about my family and my friends?"

"You dropped your jacket when Mars had blinded you. We are going to make you disappear for a while…"

**End flash**

"And there you have it. I have been in hiding as my bodyguards determined who you are working with."

"Who are these guards Serena?" No sooner had Amy asked the question, Cherri sighed and her shadow elongated. From the floor rose a man wearing all black. He looked up and everyone gasped. "Detective Monroe… no you changed into her"

"We are the Eclipse, the personal bodyguards of …Sailor Moon. I'm also known as Leo and Phoebe is my sister. I can become her and she can become me when one enters the others' shadow. We don't do that much now."

Cherri shimmered and her seductive clothing was replaced by an identical white version of Leo's.

"Now I am Phoebe… it feels so good being in normal clothing. Those heels were killing me!"

Everyone was in disbelief especially Raye. Serena walked to Venus and smiled.

"Venus it is nice to meet you. Thank you for joining the others and protecting them."

"It's my duty as leader of the Senshi."

"Wait, Serena is back so shouldn't she be the leader?"

"I was never supposed to be the leader. It was thrust upon me by Luna. Venus is the Senshi's rightful leader."

"You mean I went after the wrong one!" Mars was ignored as Serena walked to Tuxedo Mask.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"I do? What do I have?"

"The rainbow crystals belong to me." As she spoke she raised her hands and from out of nowhere the crystals stolen by the Dark Kingdom appeared before her. "Do I have to take them from you by force Darien?" She smirked then smiled as he retrieved his crystals from his pocket. "This is what you wanted Raye."

Mercury tossed the crystal she had to Serena and all began to spin around her. A glow began to emit from her as she raised her arms. The crystals merged forming one crystal. The Mystical Silver Crystal! Since all of Serena's concentration was on the crystal she didn't notice that her tiara had loosened enough for Mars to get free.

"THE CRYSTAL IS MINE!"

Mars charged at Serena and quicker than anyone could follow Sailor Moon's scepter appeared before Serena and the crystal attached itself to it.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION"

Pure light surround Mars as her screams were absorbed by the room. Lita smiled as she thought Raye was getting what she deserved. She saw the concentration on Serena's face and realized that Raye should have been finished by now.

"Leo… Phoebe NOW! Grab Raye and get her out of the way!" The twins rushed forward and grabbed a semi conscious Raye while Serena was still pouring energy into her attack. "How dare you Jadeite? How dare you plant one of your youmas into Raye to do your dirty work?"

Gasps were heard from all around as Serena released the attack to reveal a sinister looking woman-like beast with fangs and elongated claws.

"How did you find out?"

"I remembered that Raye began to change after Jadeite came here in the guise of a shrine hand. From that moment Raye tried to make my life hell. Things at school and home got worse too. You placed curses on my mom and Miss H to accentuate their already sour feelings against me. You tried with Darien but he was able to resist. You didn't know he was Tuxedo Mask or about the abilities he possesses."

"I would send a message by you to your master. But I don't think the twins plan on releasing you."

Before the youma could comprehend she was surrounded by the twins who carried identical swords. Phoebe from the front cut high and Leo from the back cut low…

"MASTER!" As the words rolled out of her mouth, she was sliced and rendered into dust.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Raye who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. I did so many rotten things to you and to everyone else." Raye sobbed in between her words as Serena reached down and embraced her.

"It's alright, I don't blame you. I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to release you from that nightmare sooner. We had to give Jadeite a false sense of security that he could relay to the Dark Kingdom. They know I'm alive now so the real battle is about to begin.

**November 22**

**Crown Fruit Parlor**

"Serena it's so good to see you again. I'm so glad that you are ok!"

"It's good to be seen Andrew. Thanks for helping to look for me."

"I'll do anything for my favorite customer. So what happened to you?"

"Well after I ran away from Darien I got lost by the docks. I slipped on some cargo and fell off the docks. I hurt my head and was knocked unconscious. I drifted out due to the current and I was found by a family that was leaving Tokyo heading back to Yokohama. They fished me out and took me to their home. I was in an out of consciousness for weeks and when I woke, for a while I couldn't remember my name."

"A few missing posters found their way to Yokohama. A neighbor of the family I was staying with recognized my picture and called the police. After ensuring that I wasn't kidnapped by the Toei family I was brought back to Tokyo."

"Wow! How did your father react?"

"It was surprising. My father isn't one that usually expresses emotion. I will always remember that day."

**Flash**

A knock was heard on the door of the Tsukino household. Slowly Ken approached the door and looked out. Behind the door stood Detective Monroe and with him were a few squad cars. Tears filled his eyes as he knew what Monroe was about to say. Slowly he opened the door.

"Detective… I guess you have found my daughter."

"Yes Mr. Tsukino we've found Serena."

"So she's dead then…"

"No I'm not Daddy."

Ken looked at Monroe who only smiled and moved out of the way revealing that his 14 year old daughter was standing behind him.

"I told you that I would bring her home."

Ken released the tears that had filled his eyes. "Princess is that really you?"

"DADDY!" Serena ran and jumped in her fathers arms. He lifted her up and hugged her fiercely. Sammy hearing all the commotion ran from upstairs to see his sister hugging their father.

"Ser…Serena, sis is that really you?"

"Yes Sammy I'm home."

**End flash**

"Wow Serena that's great! But if you don't mind me asking, what happened with your mom?"

"She was released from jail. She checked herself into an institution. She had issues that I couldn't begin to understand. Daddy and Sammy go to see her and Daddy joins her in some of her counseling sessions."

"What about you? What's going on with you and your mom?"

"I don't know. She knows that I'm ok and she writes to me. She told me that she wants to be the mom I deserve. She doesn't want me to give up on her or our family."

"Have you given up on her?"

"No, she's my mother. What she did hurt me a lot but since she is trying to get better, I will give her a chance at being in my life again."

The doors to the Fruit Parlor opened revealing a smiling Darien. He walked over to Andrew and sat beside Serena.

"Hello my Princess." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and handed her rose. Serena blushed while Andrew smirked.

"So our resident 17 year old genius has finally decided to act his age."

"Leave him alone Andrew. He can't help that he is smarter at 17 than you are at 20!" Andrew gasped and smiled.

"I'll leave you 'kids' alone."

"So Serena how are you today?"

"I'm fine. We have defeated the Dark Kingdom. Leo and Phoebe are getting to know the Senshi again. We are finally together, Raye is free from Jadeite's control, we have our memories and my family is working things out." She smiled and leaned towards him for a real kiss.

"I've already experienced the worse and that means everything else can only get better!"

**THE END!**

You don't know how hard it was for me to wrap this up. I know someone may say that I rushed the ending but didn't we have enough flashbacks to rival an episode of 'Days of our Lives'?

Thank you to everyone that stuck with me! Sean, Ben, Meshala and everyone else. Thank you for all of your reviews, threats and emails. I really appreciated it.

I never thought I would be one of those authors that never finish a work, I'm glad I persisted.

Now for some information about the story:

Raye was written several different ways; all had her being possessed by a youma. I got this from the Side story in Vol. 11 of the Manga called 'Casablanca Memory'. In that story, one of Jadeite's female youmas tries to get revenge on Raye for the death of her master. It was sad because Raye realized she still had feelings for Jadeite, after regaining her memories of the past.

Monroe, Cherrie, Smith and Simple were all going to be forms that Serena took at first. Each aspect of one character was going to represent a desire, an emotion or a flaw in Serena. After a while I decided to make Monroe his own character… oh and if you didn't guess it, he disguised himself as Smith to give the others clues… as did Cherri in being a prostitute.

It was only today that I decided not to make Serena Cherri and to make her and Monroe twins. I've always envisioned the morphing scene since I wrote the profiles for those characters.

I tend to make Darien his real age in my works. I mean why would a 20 year old college student faun over a 14 year old?

I almost made a mistake with Zoicite. As I mentioned I have seen the anime, read the Manga and watched the live action… all of which have him/her portrayed in different ways… I almost made him a straight man before remembering that I based her off of the DIC dub and not the Manga.

At first, I wasn't going to make Ilene a suspect… however as the years progressed and we kept seeing parents inflicting pain on his/her children in the media, I changed my mind. Now the relationship between Ilene, her parents and Serena are based off of real life events. So the pain I am conveying with Ilene is how I think my mom feels with me… but that's anther story.

Lastly… why didn't I write about the final battle… you know how it ends, so why even jot it down!

Give me REVIEWS!

Dove


End file.
